


She Gives My Heart Paws [GER]

by grizzly0304



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Arcadia Bay, Deutsch | German, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, NSFW, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Romance, Slow Burn, Translation, chaseprice, marshfield, wardson
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly0304/pseuds/grizzly0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate hat sich das Ziel gesetzt, sich ein Haustier zuzulegen. Sie sucht nach etwas Süßem, allerdings sind die Haustiere nicht das einzig Süße im Laden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She Gives My Heart Paws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171658) by [Nothing_You_Can_Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove). 



> Dies ist eine Übersetzung von: She Gives My Heart Paws by Nothing_You_Can_Prove

**Kates Perspektive - Straßen von Arcadia - 10:24 Uhr**

Ich schaue auf das Stück Papier in meiner Hand. Die darauf abgebildete Adresse wurde von mir in einer sehr ordentlichen Handschrift niedergeschrieben. Ich schaue nach oben und sehe vor mir ein kleines unauffälliges Backsteinhaus. Eine kleine Gasse verläuft an der linken Seite des Hauses. Ich laufe ein Stück näher und sehe über dem Eingang ein Schild auf dem " **For Pet’s Sake** " steht. Ein weiteres Schild, welches seinen Platz auf dem Fenster rechts neben der Tür gefunden hat, sagt mir, dass der Laden geöffnet hat. Ich platziere meine Hand auf der Türklinke und betrete den Laden. Nachdem ich die Tür geöffnet habe, erfüllt ein kurzer schöner Klingelton den Raum. Ich schaue mich um und erkunde die Umgebung. Der Ort ist sehr klein, um nicht zu sagen gemütlich. Licht scheint durch das Fenster und erleuchtet den Raum. Käfige schmücken die Wände. Sie enthalten Mäuse, Rennmäuse und viele andere Tierarten. Sie spitzen die Ohren, in dem Moment an denen ich an ihnen vorbeilaufe. Ich stoppe einen Moment, um in die Käfige zu schauen. Ständer halten alle Arten von Tierspielzeug und anderen Produkten. Die Kasse hat sich in der rechten Ecke des Ladens platziert, allerdings fehlt der Kassierer. Ich schaue nochmal schnell auf das Schild, um mich zu vergewissern, dass der Laden auch wirklich geöffnet hat.

"Hallo?"

Meine schüchterne Stimme schallt durch den Laden, und reflektiert an den Wänden. Keine Antwort.

_Ich denke, ich schau mich kurz um. Irgendwann muss ich ja jemandem begegnen._

Ich laufe ziellos durch den Laden und untersuche die einzelnen Käfige gründlich. Die Tiere darin tollen herum, essen aus den Schüsseln, manche kauen auf einem Stück Pappe, andere säubern sich. Sie gucken mich neugierig und mit einem geneigten Kopf an, ihren großen hellen Augen funkeln als ich sie anschaue.

_Die sind alle so süß, ich kann mich gar nicht entscheiden welches Tier ich nehme._

"Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

Als ich mir Gedanken über meine Wahl mache, durchbricht hinter mir eine sehr zaghafte Stimme die Stille. Ich mache vor lauter Schreck einen leichten Sprung. Ich drehe mich um und sehe ein Mädchen. Sie hat mittellanges braunes Haar. Ihre großen braunen Augen schauen mich erwartungsvoll an. Ein rotes Namensschild, welches an die Brust geheftet ist, verrät mir, dass ihr Name **Max** lautet. Als Reaktion kratzt sie sich nervös am Nacken.

"Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Ich weiche ihrer Entschuldigung aus und habe ein nettes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Ach, nicht der Rede wert. Ich bin leicht zu erschrecken. Aber klar, etwas Hilfe wäre super, Danke."

_Ich allein würde wahrscheinlich nie zu einer Entscheidung kommen. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor ein Haustier._

Max schenkt mir ein fröhliches Gesicht. Ihre Augen leuchten.

"Kein Problem. Immerhin ist es mein Job."

Verwundert strahlt sie mich mit funkelnden Augen an.

"Wobei brauchst du denn Hilfe?"

Meine Augen untersuchen den Raum ein zweites Mal, als ich über meine Entscheidung nachdenke.

_Ich hätte darüber besser nachdenken sollen. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, was für eine Tierart ich haben möchte._

Ich räuspre mich und ordne meine Gedanken.

"Naja, also ich möchte ein Haustier haben, allerdings weiß ich nicht was für eins."

Max reibt sich nachdenklich das Kinn und schließt kurz ihre Augen.

"Nun, da steckst du echt in der Klemme. So eine Entscheidung ist nicht leicht zu treffen. Es ist unglaublich schwer, jeden Tag den Laden zu verlassen ohne jedes Tier mitzunehmen... naja, bis auf die Krabbelviecher."

Sie schenkt mir ein freches Grinsen.

"Wir haben noch ein paar Schlangen hinten, falls du solche bevorzugst."

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffen würde, sie zu füttern._

"Ich habe an etwas Kuscheligeres gedacht."

Max nickt. Sie starrt mich aufmerksam an. Ihre Augenbraue ist leicht angehoben.

_Ich bin es normalerweise nicht gewohnt, für lange Zeit im Mittelpunkt zu stehen._

Ich fühle mich unwohl in dieser Position. Sie schaut zu ein paar Käfigen und kratzt sich am Kopf. Nach ein paar Sekunden und ein paar sehr interessanten Mimiken später, fängt sie an zu reden.

"Ich glaube, ein Hase würde zu dir passen. Hasen sind auch einfach zu halten. Ich glaube sogar, dass ich das tun könnte, und das muss was heißen.

_Hase hört sich gut an._

"Klingt super! Habt ihr irgendwelche gerade parat?"

Max schenkt mir ein sehr trauriges Lächeln.

"Bedauerlicherweise haben wir gerade keine. Allerdings bekommen wir bald wieder einen. Ich glaube, ich habe sogar hier noch irgendwo ein Bild von ihr."

Sie gräbt in ihren Hosentaschen herum und holt ein Handy raus. Sie scrollt durch ihre Galerie bis sie das Foto, nachdem sie gesucht hat, gefunden hat. Sie dreht den Bildschirm zu mir und zeigt mir damit einen kleinen weißen Hasen mit schwarzen Ohren. Ich trete näher, um den wirklich kuscheligen Hasen genauer zu begutachten. Ich hab mich auf den ersten Blick verliebt.

"Er ist so süß. Ich glaube, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen."

Max strahlt mich an.

"Cool. Ich reserviere ihn für dich, wenn er ankommt. Währenddessen kannst du dir die Gegenstände besorgen, wenn du möchtest. Du wirst einen Käfig und all son' Zeug brauchen."

_Es wäre Sinnvoll, sich vorzubereiten. Ich finde, dass es immer gut ist, vorbereitet zu sein._

Ich nicke als Antwort.

"Klar, ich möchte ja nicht mit leeren Händen nach Hause gehen."

Max nimmt sich einen Käfig, stellt ihn zur Kasse und geht durch den Laden, während sie mir erklärt, was ich alles brauchen werde. Ab und zu legt sie auch was für mich raus. Bevor ich überhaupt weiß, was los ist, liegt bereits ein Haufen von Gegenständen, wie ein Käfig, etwas Futter, eine Schüssel, ein bisschen Stroh, Spielzeug, eine Wasserflasche und Säuberungsspray, für mich bereit, die ich mit nach Hause nehmen muss. Ich schau auf den kleinen Berg von Gegenständen.

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es schaffe, all das mit nach Hause zu schleppen._

Ich wende mich zu Max.

"Ich glaube, dass ich später noch einmal herkommen werde. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das so nach Hause bekomme."

Sie nickt in Verständnis.

"Also ich hab wirklich nichts dagegen, dir unter die Arme zu greifen."

_Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich meinetwegen irgendwelche Umstände macht._

Ich lehne ihr Angebot ohne irgendeinen Einwand ab, da ich ihr keinen Ärger bescheren möchte.

_Sie hat schon so viel gemacht. Ich würde mich schlecht fühlen, wenn sie meinetwegen noch mehr machen würde._

"Du musst das nicht machen."

Max's Gesicht wird ernst, naja so ernst, wie sie es ihr eben möglich ist. Es macht ehrlich gesagt allerdings keinen authentischen Eindruck. Ernst zu sein passt, zumindest von dem, was ich gesehen hab, nicht wirklich zu ihrer persönlichkeit. Aber sie hats zumindestens versucht.

"Ich bestehe darauf. Es mach mir wirklich keine Umstände. Ich bin eh kurz vor meiner Pause. Ich kann meine Zeit damit verbringen, dir zu helfen. Dann nehmen wir so viel, wie 2 Personen tragen können und du kannst Morgen oder irgendwann in dieser Woche wiederkommen und wir holen den Rest."

Ich schaue zurück zum Haufen.

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bei dieser Diskussion gewonnen habe. Außerdem, wäre es ja gar nicht schlecht, etwas Hilfe zu bekommen. Ich hab immerhin viel zu tragen._

"Wenn du dir sicher bist."

Max nickt.

"Das bin ich."

"Okay, vielen Dank."

 Wir nehmen uns so viel wir tragen können und machen uns auf den Weg zu meinem Zuhause. Die Sonne strahlt auf uns herunter und färbt den Weg vor uns in einen leucht-orangenem Ton. Vögel zwitschern leise in den Bäumen und tanzen fröhlich in der warmen Brise. Max dreht mit verwunderten Augen ihren Kopf zu mir.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du mir deinen Namen verraten hast."

Wir laufen weiter mit dem Tierzubehör die Straße entlang. Max hält den Käfig, da sie meinte, es wäre am sichersten, wenn sie nichts zerbrechliches hält, weil es wahrscheinlich nicht den ganzen Weg überleben würde.

"Ich heiße Kate."

Max rückt den Käfig wieder in in eine sichere Position. Sie schafft es dabei, die Plastiktüten mit dem enthaltenden Futter auf dem Käfig zu balancieren.

"Ich wette, du weißt schon durch mein Namensschild, das mein Name Max lautet."

"Da muss ich dir rechtgeben."

Max lächelt.

"Gut zu wissen, dass es seinen Job erfüllt."

Ich bringe die Gegenstände in meiner Hand in eine sicherere Position.

"Ich glaube, ich habe mir ein bisschen zu viel zugelegt."

Sie dreht ihren Kopf zu mir.

"Ja, das könnte man so sagen."

_Wenn ich eine Idee bekomme, dann muss ich ständig dieses Ziel verfolgen._

"Ich werde einfach immer zu sehr begeistert von Dingen, sodass ich mich in meinen Gedanken verliere."

Max schaut mich an. Ihre Stimme hat jetzt einen etwas zaghaften Ton angenommen.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ist das ist nichts Schlechtes. Ich... ich würde sogar sagen, es ist niedlich."

_Sie findet mich... niedlich?_

Meine Wangen erröten, als sie diese Worte ausspricht. Ich schaue schnell weg, um meine roten Wangen zu verstecken.

_Was ist bloß falsch mit mir? Sie war doch nur nett zu mir. Ich kann anscheinend einfach keine Komplimente annehmen._

In der Ferne erblicke ich einen grauen Wohnblock. Ein Ort, den ich als mein Zuhause wiedererkenne. Max zeigt mit ihrem Kopf in diese Richtung, da ihre Hände ja beschäftigt sind und wechselt damit zum Glück das Thema.

"Wohnst du da?"

"Ja."

Als wir die Tür erreichen, lege ich die Schüssel, das Wasser und Stroh auf den Boden. Nach einer langen Sucherei nehme ich den Schlüssel und öffne die Tür.

_Ich sollte mir wirklich mal ein Schlüsselband zulegen. Dann würde ich auch nicht so lange zum Suchen brauchen._

Ich werfe den Schlüssel schnell wieder in meine Tasche und betrete das Gebäude. Wir machen uns die Treppe hoch, welche zu meiner Wohnung führt. Ich dreh mich nochmal zu Max.

"Ich wohne im zweiten Stock."

"Verstanden."

Wir machen uns weiter auf den Weg zu meiner Etage. Auf der Etage befinden sich neben meiner Wohnung noch zwei andere. Ich habe glücklicherweise wirklich nette Nachbarn. Beide arbeiten sehr viel und deswegen sehe ich sie nicht oft, allerdings wenn wir uns mal sehen, führen wir ein nettes kurzes Gespräch. An der richtigen Tür angelangt, legt Max den Käfig mit den Utensilien auf den Boden. Sie atmet tief ein und streicht sich eine strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie schaut mich mit einem netten Lächeln an.

"So. Komm dann einfach später wieder und ich helfe dir mit dem Rest. Ich reserviere es extra für dich. Hab noch einen schönen Nachmittag, Kate."

Sie ist dabei mich zu verlassen. Irgendwas in mir möchte nicht, dass sie geht. Sie läuft schnell die Treppe herunter. Ich fange auf einmal an, nach ihr zu rufen.

"Warte..."

Sie dreht sich mit einer verwunderten Miene um.

_Sie denkt wahrscheinlich, dass ich jetzt komplett verrückt bin._

Ich räusper mich unwohl und denke mir einen Grund aus, warum sie noch nicht gehen soll. Auf einmal fällt mir etwas ein.

"Möchtest du kurz auf eine Tasse Tee und was zu essen reinkommen? Du hast mir heut so viel weitergeholfen und ich möchte nun auch was für dich tun. Du hast sogar deine Mittagspause für mich geopfert."

_Ich würde mich schlecht fühlen, wenn ich ihr nicht was zur Entgeltung geben könne._

Max denkt kurz darüber nach und nickt dann.

"Zu kostenlosem Essen sag ich nicht nein."

* * *

**Chloes Perspektive - Gasse - 10:38 Uhr  
**

Ich stehe mit einer Zigarette in der Seitengasse. Ich atme ein und wieder aus und eine Rauchwolke umgibt mich. Ich guck die Seitengasse entlang und trete mit meinem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden.

"Wo bist du Max? Normalerweise bist du doch schon hier."

Ich schaue auf mein Handy um nachzusehen, ob sie mir geschrieben hat. Sie ist jetzt schon zehn Minuten zu spät.

_Soll ich sie anrufen? So wie ich sie kenne, ist sie wahrscheinlich wegen eines Eichhörnchens oder so stehen geblieben. Dieses Mädchen ist so leicht abzulenken, aber das gehört ja zu ihrem Charm._

"Ohh, hier versteckst du dich also."

Eine höhnische Stimme erfüllt die Luft, eine die ich nur zu gut kenne. Ich drehe meinen Kopf nach rechts, um ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und braunen Augen zu erblicken. Sogar in der hässlichen Uniform, die wir tragen müssen, schafft sie es gut auszusehen. Ich bin sicher, es müssten ein paar Änderungen vorgenommen werden, damit es ihren Standards genügt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum die darauf bestehen, dieses hässliche gelb für den Oberkörper zu benutzen. Sie schaut mich mit verschränkten Armen finster an. Sie tippt mit den Fingerspitzen auf den gegenüberliegenden Arm.

"Ich arbeite meinen Arsch ab und du bist hier draußen."

Ich strecke meine Zunge zu ihr raus, was sie nicht verwundert... nicht das es mich juckt.

"Geh mir nicht auf die nerven Tori. Du weißt doch, dass ich gerade Pause habe."

Ich puste ihr den Rauch ins Gesicht, was sie zum Husten bringt. Sie wedelt den Rauch weg und wirft mir einen skeptischen Blick zu.

"Ernsthaft?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, werfe den Zigarettenstummel auf den Boden und erlische jede restliche Glut mit meinem Schuh.

"Naja, nur so halb. Guck, keiner ist gerade da und wir haben eh bald Feierabend."

Sie stöhnt vor Verzweiflung und fässt sich an die Schlefen.

"Ich schwöre bei Gott, von allen Menschen, die ich bis jetzt Kennenlernen durfte bist du die, die mich am meisten aufregt."

Ich komme ein paar Schritte näher. Unsere Gesichter sind Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Meine Stimme ist dunkel und neckend. Ich lege ein schmutziges Grinsen auf.

"Ach, ist das so? Ich glaube nicht, dass du das auch so gestern Nacht gesagt hast. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du mich sogar..."

Tori bringt mich zum Schweigen, indem sie ihre Lippen grob auf meine presst. Sie drückt mich gegen die Steinwand des Cafés und presst ihren Körper gegen meinen. Meine Hände wandern zu ihrem Arsch und drücken sie näher. Ich küsse genauso grob zurück. Sie schiebt ihre Zunge in meinen Mund, etwas, was ich mehr als gerne erlaube.  Meine Hände halten sich an den Saum von ihrem T-Shirt fest, um es hoch zu ziehen und ihre Haut zu entblößen. Gerade, wo ich den nächsten Schritt einleiten wollte, zieht sie sich zurück und schaut mich mit diesem Blick an, von dem ich nie genug bekommen könnte. Sie schaut mich mit drohendem Blick an.

"Wag es ja nicht, darüber noch einmal zu reden! Das nächste Mal werde ich dich umbringen. Jetzt kommst du gefälligst mit mir mit und ich werde kein 'Nein' akzeptieren."

Sie hält mein Handgelenk fest und zieht mich gewaltsam in das Café.

"Ohh, ich mag es wenn du herrisch bist."

Sie macht ein spottendes Geräusch und zieht mich in die Vorratskammer. Eigentlich habe ich erwartet, dass sie mich nach vorne bringt, allerdings hat sie anscheinend andere Pläne. Einen mit dem ich mich mehr als anfreunden kann. Die Tür schließt sich mit einem lauten Klick.

_Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir das gemacht haben und ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass es nicht das letzte Mal sein wird._

* * *

**Kates Perspektive - Kates Wohnung - 10:53 Uhr  
**

Ich hole eine Teekanne, ein paar Käsebrötchen und eine Tüte Chips, die ich noch in den Tiefen meines Schrankes gefunden habe. Ich setze mich zu Max auf die alte Couch. Ich reiche ihr einen Teller, welchen sie lächelnd empfängt und lege ihr eine Tasse auf den kleinen Kaffeetisch vor uns in die ich eine dampfende Flüssigkeit hineingieße. Sie fängt an, das eine Brötchen zu essen und passt darauf auf, nichts falsch zu machen. Eine Million Fragen fliegen mir durch den Kopf.

_Ich habe Max hier noch nie gesehen. Ich frage mich, ob sie in der Nähe wohnt._

Als ich den Tee eingieße, überwindet mich meine Neugier.

"Wie lange wohnst du schon in Arcadia?"

Max kaut nachdenklich auf dem Brötchen herum und schluckt dann herunter. Sie legt ihr halb gegessenes Brötchen wieder auf den Teller und wendet ihren Blick zu mir.

"Eigentlich schon fast mein ganzes Leben lang. Meine Eltern sind allerdings schon weggezogen, um bessere Jobs zu finden. Die Kirschen in des Nachbars Garten schmecken immer süßer, wie man so schön sagt."

Sie nimmt die Tasse vom Tisch und rührt mit dem Löffel in ihr herum. Der Dampf steigt in die Luft.

"Ich wollte mich auf den Heimweg machen, da ich es dort eh vermisst habe. Ich brauchte einen Job, deswegen die Tierladensache. Ich arbeite dort schon nun mehrere Monate. Natürlich ist das nicht mein Traumjob, aber ich komme damit über die Runden. Nur ich und ein weiteres Mädchen arbeiten im Moment dort, deswegen gibt es viel Arbeit und ich muss vieles selber machen."

Sie isst weiter.

_Ich frage mich was wohl ihr Traumjob ist._

Ich genehmige mir einen Schluck Tee. Die warme Flüssigkeit fließt meine Kehle entlang.

"Was willst du denn mal später machen?"

Sie kratzt sich am Kinn um vor der Antwort Zeit herauszuzögern. Sie schaut mich dann mit einem verlegenen Lächeln an und guckt dann wieder weg.

"Das hört sich wahrscheinlich total doof an, aber... ich würde wirklich gerne später mal Fotografin werden."

_Warum denkt sie, sowas sollte sich doof anhören? Vielleicht hat jemand das mal zu ihr behauptet._

Ich schüttel leicht den Kopf und lächel sie an.

"Das hört sich überhaupt nicht doof an."

Max nimmt sich die Chipstüte und öffnet sie, und steckt sich einen in den Mund. Das kauen ist nicht zu überhören. Sie schluckt runter und sieht mich an.

"Als was arbeitest du?"

_Es ist mir immer irgendwie immer peinlich meinen Job zu nennen._

Ich lehne mich zurück, bevor ich die die Antwort preisgebe.

"Ich illustriere Kinderbücher."

Max's guckt mich mit erstaunten Augen an.

"Wirklich? Das ist voll cool."

Die Art, wie sie das gesagt hat ist so aufrichtig, nicht so wie die meisten Menschen, welche Interesse vortäuschen. Sie meint es wirklich so, wie sie es sagt.

"Ich habe schon ein paar Leuten ihre Bücher illustriert, allerdings arbeite ich gerade an meinem eigenen übers Mobben."

Ihre Augenbrauen nehmen einen erstaunten Ausdruck an. Sie schenkt mir ein beeindrucktes Lächeln.

"Wow. Du lebst wirklich den Traum."

_Ich nehme an Max wohnt hier in der Nähe._

"Wohnst du hier in der Nähe?"

Max nickt und nimmt dabei wieder einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

"Jup, ist nicht so schön, wie hier aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck. Ich erinnere mich, dass entweder dort jemand mal umgebracht wurde oder, dass dort Mal so eine Art Drogenhandel war... vielleicht auch beides, ich kann mich nicht erinnern... naja, war auf jedenfall sehr billig."

Ich erschüttere bei ihren Worten.

_Wie kann sie mit diesem Wissen an so einem Ort leben? Was, wenn sie wiederkommen?_

Ich schaue Max unglaubwürdig an. Sie guckt mich an und ist kurz davor, laut loszulachen. Dann auf einmal kann sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihr Gelächter füllt den Raum. Sie reibt die Tränen von ihren Augen und versucht Luft zu holen.

"Ich mach doch nur Witze."

_Natürlich. Toll gemacht, Kate! Du hast dich wieder erfolgreich zum Affen gemacht._

Ich werde vor Verlegenheit leicht rot auf den Wangen und versuche so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln.

"Wohnst du alleine hier?"

Max atmet tief ein und versucht wieder normal Luft zu holen. Sie räuspert sich und fährt vort.

"Im Moment lebe ich mit meiner Freundin Chloe zusammen. Sie arbeitet in dem Café am Ende der Straße..."

Max's Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich von einem sehr fröhlichen in einen Schuldbewussten, verzweifelten Ausdruck.

"Scheiße. Ich hätte mich Heute mit ihr treffen sollen."

Sie fährt mit ihren Händen durch ihr Haar und stöhnt. Ich fühle mich schlecht, dass sie meinetwegen ihre Freundin nicht treffen konnte. Wenn sie mir nicht geholfen hätte, dann hätte sie nicht warten müssen.

"Entschuldigung. Das ist wohl meine Schuld."

Max schüttelt ihren Kopf.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Sie kommt sowieso immer zu spät. Es sollte ihr gut tun, mal zu wissen, wie es ist, warten zu müssen."

Sie schaut auf ihr Handy.

"Ich ruf sie schnell an. Ich bin sicher, dass sie mir mit etwas Betteln und einem Mittagessen wieder verzeihen wird."

* * *

**Chloes Perspektive - Abstellkammer  
**

Toris Hände fahren meinen Rücken entlang, ihre manikürten Fingernägel krallen sich in meine bleiche Haut. Meine Finger wandern durch ihr Haar. Sie tut so, als ob sie es hassen würde, wenn jemand ihre Haare berührt. In Wirklichkeit genießt sie es ungemein. Klar, meckert sie, allerdings wenn man aufhört, befiehlt sie dir, weiter zu machen. Ihr entblößter Körper reibt sich gegen meinen. Ich bekomme Gänsehaut.

_Ich brauche mehr... mehr Nähe._

Ich greife um sie herum um ihren BH auszuziehen, als plötzlich mein Handy anfängt zu vibrieren welches im Moment auf dem Boden liegt. Als ich es gerade aufheben möchte spüre ich ihren Atem an meinem Ohr. Ihre Stimme ist heiser.

"Wag es ja nicht, den Anruf zu beantworten."

Sie legt sanft ihre Lippen auf meinen Hals und fängt an zu küssen, ihre Zähne berühren meine Haut. Ich greife nach meinem Handy, damit sie sich noch mehr ärgert. Sie beißt in meinen Hals und bringt mich damit zum zurückschrecken. Daraufhin krallte ich mich in ihren Rücken fest.

_Läuft genau wie geplant._

"Konzentriere dich lieber Mal auf die wichtigen Dinge, Chloe."

Ich überlasse mich ihr. Ich habe keinen Grund rebellisch zu werden... nicht jetzt. Sie macht ihren Weg weiter an meinem Hals herunter...

Mein Handy klingelt nochmal und zerstört ein weiteres Mal die Athmosphäre, Tori hat keine Geduld mehr und schnappt sich das Handy. Sie murmelt mit einer dunklen Stimme hinein.

"Wer auch immer gerade ständig anruft - Chloe ist gerade nicht erreichbar."

Ich lehne mich nach vorne und beiße ihr in die Schulter. Das hat ein leises stöhnen zur Folge.

"... rufen sie... später wieder an."

* * *

**Kates Perspektive - Kates Wohnung  
**

Max entfernt langsam das Handy von ihrem Ohr und guckt für ein paar Sekunden in die Leere. Sie steckt es wieder in die Tasche und eine vewirrte Miene breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Was ist los?"

Max lächelt. Ihre braunen Augen leuchten vor Vergnügen.

"Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass mein Fehlen ihr nichts ausgemacht hat."

_Wenigstens ist sie meinetwegen nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten._

Ich seufze vor Erleichterung.

"Dann ist ja noch alles gut gegangen."

Max nickt.

"Ja, das stimmt wohl. Du hast mir allerdings noch nicht verraten, ob du mit jemandem zusammen lebst."

Ich fülle Max's und meine Tasse mit weiterem Tee.

"Nein, tue ich nicht. Ich musste nur mal aus dem Haus meiner Eltern flüchten. Ich liebe meine Schwestern über alles, allerdings können sie auch einem echt auf die Nerven gehen."

Ein liebevolles Lächeln bildet sich auf Max's Lippen.

"Oh, glaub mir, Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich wollte schon immer mal Geschwister haben, allerdings sagten meine Eltern immer 'Max, du allein bist schon Arbeit und Glück genug'."

Max nimmt einen Schluck aus der jetzt wieder vollen Tasse Tee.

"Bist du wirklich so schlimm?"

Die Tasse stoppt kurz vor ihrem Mund. Sie stellt die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und lehnt sich zurück in die Couch. Sie schenkt mir ein freches Grinsen.

"Nun ja, ich würde sagen, du musst mich besser Kennenlernen, um das herauszufinden."

_Ich habe es wirklich genossen, mit Max zu reden und ich würde sie gerne besser kennenlernen._

"Vielleicht werde ich das."

Ihre süßen Augen funkeln vor Vergnügen. Sie stellt den Tee hin und schaut auf ihr Handy.

"Es wäre vielleicht besser wenn ich jetzt mich auf den Weg mache. Ich würde es wirklich schön finden, wenn wir mal wieder miteinander reden könnten. Du solltest mal ab und zu zum Reden vorbeikommen. Ich bin dort eh fast jeden Tag und ich würde sicherlich so ein Gespräch nicht ablehnen."

_Es wäre echt toll, mehr Leute im Umkreis kennen zulernen. Normalerweise bin ich zu schüchtern, um fremde Leute anzusprechen und ein Gespräch zu starten. Max schein in dem Aspekt mir ganz ähnlich zu sein._

"Das würde ich gerne."

Max steht auf und bringt ihre Tasse und den Teller in meine Küche. Sie will anfangen, es abzuwaschen, doch ich stoppe sie. Keiner kann mich, was das angeht, überreden. Max gibt schließlich auf und macht sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

"Ich denke, ich werde dich dann bald wiedersehen."

"Oh ja, das wirst du."

Sie winkt mir zum Abschied, als sie meine Wohnung verlässt. Ich freue mich schon auf den nächsten Besuch im Tierladen.

 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe geht dem nicht-erscheinen von Max am Tag zuvor auf den Grund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die lange Wartezeit :3 Hier ist Kapitel 2 :3

**Am nächsten Tag**

**Max's Perspektive - Tierladen - 12:02 Uhr**

Mein Magen fängt laut an zu knurren als ich die Regale mit Waren auffülle und ordne. Als mein Magen knurrt halte ich meine Hand davor.

_Das hab ich nun von meinem Frühstücksentzug heute Morgen. Ich muss Morgens mal meinen Arsch früher in Bewegung bekommen._

Bei diesem sinnlosen Gedanke kann ich nicht anders, als ein leises Kichern von mir zu geben.

_Die Chancen, dass das jemals passieren wird, stehen schlecht. Die Verlockung meiner warmen, kuscheligen Decke ist einfach zu groß als das man ihr widerstehen könnte. Ich bin überrascht, dass ich es überhaupt pünktlich zur Arbeit schaffe. Es ist auch nicht gerade hilfreich, dass Chloe manchmal in meinem Bett einschläft._

Chloe und ich haben nicht viel Zeit um uns Tagsüber zu treffen, weswegen wir bis spät in die Nacht an Unterhaltungen und Filmen nachholen. Hier und da passiert es auch, dass wir wie früher als Kinder beide einfach zusammenfallen und einschlafen.

Ich grinse bei Gedanken.

_Nostalgie over 9000. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich nun mit dem Geruch von Alkohol und Zigaretten aufwache._

Ich führe das auffüllen der Regale fort. Ab und zu höre ich auch auf, um die Anordnung neu zu sortieren.

Manchmal kommt Chloe um 2 Uhr morgens betrunken in die Wohnung, gibt komische Geräusche von sich und schmeißt sich auf mein Bett.

Beim ersten mal, wo sie das gemacht hat, hat sie mich so erschreckt, dass ich nicht wusste wie mir geschah. Ich dachte, jemand wäre in unsere Wohnung eingebrochen und ich hätte ernsthaft fast die Polizei gerufen. Sie sucht immer so viel Körperkontakt und ist rührselig wenn sie betrunken ist.

_Es ist einfacher, sie einfach tun zu lassen, was sie möchte, anstatt irgendwelches gejammer zu verursachen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob es irgendwas ändern würde. Immerhin ist es ein gutes Druckmittel._

Ich schenke der Liste von Arbeiten die ich noch zu erledigen hab ein Blick zu.

Chloe hat absolut kein Verständnis für Privatsphäre. Ich habe schon aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie ins Badezimmer gelaufen ist, als ich am Duschen war. Unser Badezimmerschloss ist kaputt und sie läuft einfach rein, wann immer sie möchte. Ihre Entschuldigung ist, wie sie sagen würde, dass sie es nicht kontrollieren kann, ob sie pissen muss oder nicht. Trotzdem könnte sie wenigstens anklopfen bevor sie reinstürmt.

_Trotz der ganzen Mengel, ist Chloe bei weitem aber noch kein schlechtes Wohnmitglied. Immerhin kann ich auf sie zählen._

Ich gehe zu den Käfigen, die sich an der linken Seite des Ladens platziert haben und entnehme ihnen die Futterschalen. Manche Tiere schrecken vor meiner Hand weg, wohin gegen andere neugierig an ihr schnüffeln.

_Wer sagt, Tiere sind alle gleich? Sie haben alle ihre eigene Persönlichkeit, wie Menschen. Jedem, der jemals Zeit mit Tieren verbracht hat, würde das auffallen._

Ein zwei Tiere haben meine Hand so angeguckt, als würden sie gleich in sie hineinbeißen also habe ich sie schnell zurückgezogen.

_Ich habe das schon oft genug gemacht um zu wissen, in welchen Käfigen die Beißer sitzen. Es tut zwar nicht weh, allerdings ist es besser es zu vermeiden wo man kann. Ich verletze mich schon oft genug ohne, dass diese kleinen Biester mir in die Hand beißen. Und, obwohl ich nur so wenig zu tun habe._

Ich stelle die kleinen Plastikschalen nebeneinander und schütte eine angemessene Menge von Futter hinein. Ich schnappe mir eine Schale und gehe zu dem von mir am nahe liegendsten Käfig mit Rennmäusen in sich. In dem Moment, wo ich die Schale wieder zurück in den Käfig stelle, kommen die Mäuse schnell aus ihren Verstecken gekrabbelt und schnuppern aufgeregt an dem Futter. Ihre Schnurrhaare wackeln fröhlich, als sie sich an dem essen knabbern und ich schaue ihnen für ein paar Minuten dabei zu.

_Es muss komisch sein, in einem Käfig eingesperrt zu sein und Leuten dabei zuzusehen, wie sie in den Laden kommen und die Tiere beäugen. Sie tun mir Leid._

Als ich mit dem Essen auffüllen fertig wurde, bin ich zurück zur Theke gelaufen. Ich habe mich mit meinem Ellenbogen auf der Theke abgestützt und lege meinen Kopf auf meine Hand während ich aus dem Fenster schaue und die Welt vorbei ziehen sehe. Ein paar Leute laufen die Straße entlang.

_Arcadia hat diese Aura, die einen sofort entspannt. Sie lässt jede Situation nichtig erscheinen. Es ist wie eine komplett andere Welt, eine, wo Zeit keine Rolle spielt. Allerdings, kann das auch etwas Schlechtes sein. So manch einer hat sich auch schon in der Trägheit verloren._

Ich lächle zu dem protzig klingenden Gedanken.

_Schau dir die Poetin an._

Mein Magen knurrt ein weiteres Mal.

_Ich sollte mal einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen._

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und schaue auf meine Armbanduhr.

**12:05 Uhr**

Ahh, endlich Pause!

Ich laufe zur Tür, während ich ein paar Käfige, an denen ich vorbeilaufe, mit meinen Fingern streife. Ich schließe zu und mach mich auf den Weg, runter zum Café.

* * *

  **Fünf Minuten später...**

In der Ferne erkenne ich ein Gebäude, welches ich als das Café wiedererkenne. Es ist versteckt und kann leicht übersehen werden, wenn man nicht weiß, wo man suchen muss. Wenn wir in Seattle währen, hätte man das Café wie einen Wimpernschlag vergessen, aber hier in Arcadia, passt es super zur Atmosphäre.

_Arcadia hat einen Hauch von Mystik in sich. Es hat viele versteckte Geheimnisse, die vielleicht nie gelüftet werden._

Ich gehe weiter die Straße entlang, bis ich der Tür gegenüber stehe. Ich halte meine Hand vorsichtig an die Tür und schiebe sie auf. Direkt kommt mir der Duft von frischem Kaffee und süßem Gebäck in die Nase. Ich halte kurz inne und inhaliere den himmlischen Geruch.

_Im Moment könnte ich glücklich sterben._

"Was zur Hölle machst du da, Max?"

Die Stimme zieht mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sie ist schamlos und selbstbewusst mit einem sanften Beigeschmack von Unsinn. Mir war sofort klar, wer sich hinter der körperlosen Stimme verbirgt. Wie ich es mir schon dachte, steht Chloe hinter der Theke. Sie schaut mich mit einem verwirrtem Blick an.

_Es fühlt sich komisch an, sie in dieser Uniform zu sehen, wenn man doch sonst den Punk-Look gewohnt ist._

Sie trägt ein gelbes kurzärmliges Oberteil, eine schwarze Hose und ihre typische Beanie-Mütze. Chloe meckert oft über das Aussehen ihrer Uniform.

_Naja also ich muss zugeben, dass gelb nicht meine erste Wahl gewesen wäre, allerdings war sie wahrscheinlich am billigsten._

"Ähh.. naja eigentlich genieße ich nur die Athmosphäre... und den Duft."

Sie schüttelt langsam ihren Kopf und Lächelt. Ihre Stimme nimmt einen spöttischen Ton an. "Du bist der größte Nerd, den ich kenne, weißt du das?"

Ich zucke mit meinen Schultern. "Jup."

Sie grinst mich schelmisch an. "Hast du ein Glück, Nerds sind süß."

_Chloe schämt sich nie für einen Flirt. Sie kann nicht mal zwei Sekunden mit einem reden, ohne sofort einen unanständigen Kommentar oder eine zweideutige Anspielung von sich zu geben._

"Pass auf, dass Victoria dich nicht gehört hat."

_Obwohl ich mir nicht zu 100% sicher bin, wie ihre Beziehung läuft, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass Victoria nicht erfreut darüber sein wird, wenn Chloe solche Sachen dreht._

Sie legt die Hände hinter ihren Kopf und sagt mit einem spöttischem Ton, "Die macht mir keine Angst."

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das mutig oder dumm von Chloe war._

"Und außerdem..." Chloe lehnt sich gegen die Theke und schenkt mir ein freches schiefes Grinsen, welches ich mit Ärger assoziiere. "Vic ist leicht zu kontrollieren. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher dieses Mädchen ihre Ausdauer herbekommt. Ich komm manchmal gar nicht hinterher."

"Ich schubse sie leicht, was sie mit einem Gelächter beantwortet, "So genau wollt ich das gar nicht wissen!"

Sie legt einen spöttischen Ton auf. Ihre Augen leuchten unter meinem Unbehagen. "Naww, hab ich etwa Maxine rot werden lassen? Du bist so niedlich, wenn es um solche Sachen geht."

_Ich schwöre bei Gott, es ist Chloes Lebensziel mich so schlimm wie möglich zu demütigen._

Gerade, als ich kontern wollte kommt ein Kunde durch die Tür und klaut mir Chloes Aufmerksamkeit. "Bin gleich wieder da, Max."

Sie läuft zum Kunden und nimmt seine Bestellung auf. Ich warte geduldig darauf, bis sie ihre Arbeit vollendet. Währenddessen, schaue ich auf die schmackhaften Köstlichkeiten hinter den Glasscheiben. Es gibt viele verschiedene Sorten von Kuchen und Gebäck, alle bringen meinen Magen dazu, nur noch lauter zu knurren.

_Oh man. Das sieht alles sooo gut aus. HABEN WILL._

Ich merke, wie eine Hand vor meinen Augen hin und her bewegt wird, "Hey, Max. Pass auf, dass du nicht über die Theke sabberst." Ich bewege meinen Kopf nach oben und werde mit Chloes vergnügtem Gesichtsausdruck begrüßt. Ich stell mich gerade hin und bemerke, dass der Kunde schon längst das Café verlassen hat.

_Ich frage mich, wie lang Chloe mir wohl zugesehen hat._

"Ich hab überhaupt nicht gesabbert" protestiere ich schwach.

Sie verschränkt ihre Arme und hebt eine Augenbraue skeptisch, "Sicher."

Sie dreht sich um und schnappt sich eine Tasse. Sie kennt meine Bestellung schon wie ihre Westentasche, schwarzer Kaffee und die Reste vom Essen, welches bald weggeworfen wird. Ein großer Vorteil daran, dass Chloe hier arbeitet ist, dass sie immer mit lauter Zeugs nach Hause kommt.

Sie kommt mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee und einem Schokoladenmuffin, zu mir gelaufen. Sie stellt die Sachen auf den Tisch vor mir. Ich reibe mir voller Vorfreude meine Hände aneinander. Gerade als ich mir den Muffin nehmen wollte schnappt mir allerdings Chloe den Muffin vor der Nase weg. Ich schau sie verwirrt an. Chloe hält ihre Hände an die Theke und sagt, "Ich halte diesen Muffin als Geisel, bis du mir verrätst, warum du mich gestern abserviert hast."

_Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese Frage aufkommt._

"Unfair, Chloe."

Bei meinen käglichen Versuchen, das Thema zu wechselt, hat sie nur einen gelangweilten Blick für mich übrig, "Ich warte."

Ich halte meine Hände an die Tasse, sodass sie sich aufwärmen.

_Chloe benimmt sich wie ein ausgestoßenes Hündchen. im Vergleich dazu, wie oft sie schon unser Treffen vergessen hat, ist das nichts._

"Ich frage mich, warum du dich so anstellst. Anscheinend warst du ja nicht lange alleine."

Chloe grinst. "Ja, ich musste meine Zeit mit Vic verbringen."

Wie auf ein Zeichen, kommt Victoria aus der Hintertür in das Café, "Ich hab das gehört, Price."

Chloe zeigt ihr ihren Mittelfinger und bekommt ein angewidertes gestöhne und Augenrollen als Antwort. Victoria sammelt die schmutzigen Tassen von den Tischen und Chloe schaut ihr gespannt zu. Ein paar Sekunden später dreht sie sich zu uns um. Ihre manikürten Hände sind an ihrer Hüfte abgestützt. Sie hat einen finsteren Blick aufgesetzt. "Ähh Erde an Price? ... Wirst du da jetzt einfach stehen bleiben und mir zuschauen?"

Chloe grinst schelmisch. "Vielleicht."

Victoria seufzt vor Verzweiflung. "Typisch!"

Für eine Millisekunde, hat Chloe so sanft gelächelt, wie ich es schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hab. Hätte ich geblinzelt, hätte ich es verpasst.

_Chloe kann es so oft bestreiten, wie sie möchte, aber ich weiß, dass sie eigentlich es mag, Zeit mit Victoria zu verbringen und das beruht auch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Keine von beiden, würde es jemals zugeben und sie würden wahrscheinlich die Person zerstören, die es wagen würde, das zu behaupten. Ich bin aber nicht so blöd, um es zu testen._

Chloe dreht sich wieder mit verschränkten Armen zu mir. "Ich hab gemerkt, dass du meine Frage imernoch nicht beantwortet hast. Netter Versuch, aber du kannst mich nicht reinlegen ich bin ein Meister der Ablenkung. Das funktioniert bei mir nicht."

_Oh oh. Und wir sind wieder im Verhör._

Ich krümme mich unter ihrer stahlernen Miene und kanberre nervös mit meinen Zähnen an meiner Lippe herum.

"Ach komm schon, Caulfield. Spucks aus."

_Chloe wird sowas von überreagieren, das kann ich jetzt schon sagen... aber ich hab ja keine Wahl._

Ich nehme einen Schluck aus meinem Kaffee, welcher nun, nach den Ausweichmanövern, etwas abgekühlt ist. Chloe tippt ungeduldig mit ihren Fingernägeln auf der Theke rum und ich seufze stark. "Ich hab einem Kunden geholfen, ihre Sachen nach Hause zu bringen. Das ist alles."

Chloe wirft mir einen bekannten Blick zu. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln bildet sich auf Chloes Lippen, "Ahh, also das ist der Grund, warum du mich abserviert hast. Ich verstehe." sie zwinkert mir zu, "Du hast den Caulfield-Charm spielen lassen."

Ich reibe mein Gesicht mit meinen Händen bei dem Gedanken, "Chloe..."

Sie grinst. "Scheint, als habe ich da eine wunde Stelle gefunden. Ich erwarte sie demnächst mal hier zu sehen, damit ich weiß, auf was für chicks Max steht."

Ich rolle meine Augen, "Ich bin mir sicher, Kate würde es lieben, sich von dir Untersuchen zu lassen."

Chloe stößt mich leicht mit ihrem Ellenbogen, "Oh, also nennst du deine Kunden schon beim Vornamen... cool."

_Chloe liebt es, mich zu ärgern._

Ich kratz mich am Kopf und schau ihr in die Augen und murmel, "Naja, sie wusste meinen durch mein Namensschild. Ich dachte, es wäre wohl besser, wenn ich auch ihren kennen würde."

Chloe weist meine Antwort ab, "Du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen, Max."

_So eine Antwort hab ich erwartet von Chloe. Kate tut mir jetzt schon Leid, falls sie jemals mit mir dieses Café betreten muss._

Ich reibe meine Schläfen, "Du bist unmöglich."

Chloe hält ihre Hände hinter den Kopf und lächelt mich an, "Das ist der Grund, warum du mich so sehr liebst." Während Chloe abgelenkt war, hab ich mir den Muffin von der Theke geschnappt. Sie schaut mich mürrisch an, "Hey, du hinterhältiger Dieb!" Sie kommt zu mir und versucht ihn sich wiederzuholen, allerdings halte ich den Muffin aus ihrer Reichweite.

"Du hast ihn mir doch gegeben."

Sie schmollt und macht einen traurigen Eindruck, "Ja, aber ich wollte noch ein paar Details. Naja egal, dann krieg ich sie halt später aus dir raus." Sie räuspert sich und nimmt sich eine hellblaue Strähne aus ihrer Mütze und wickelt ihren Zeigefinger damit ein. Ihre Stimme ist etwas zögerlich, "Und noch was, ich bin heute erst spät Zuhause."

_Obwohl das kein erstmaliges Erlebnis ist, kann ich auch nicht bestreiten, dass ich neugierig bin._

"Wirklich? Und warum?"

Chloe steckt ihre Hände in ihre Taschen, "Naja, ich geh heute Abend aus, das ist alles."

Ich lege das Geld auf die Theke. Chloe macht immer einen mega Theater daraus, wenn ich versuche für Dinge zu bezahlen, also gehe ich so schnell zum Ausgang wie möglich, bevor sie die Chance hat, zu protestiert. Ich höre Chloe hinter mir rufen, "Hey, Max. Beweg deinen Arsch zurück zu mir."

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang laufe ich fast gegen Victoria. Sie schenkt mir ihr altbekanntes hämisches, "Was zu Hölle, Caulfield?"

Ich drehe mich schnell um und lächel, "Ich wünsch dir auch noch einen schönen Tag, Victoria."

* * *

**Ein paar Tage später...  
**

**Kates Perspektive - Kates Wohnung - 11:56**

Ich sitze an meinem Schreibtisch und kritzle ein paar Skizzen für mein neustes Projekt auf Papier nieder. Ich achte meistens nicht darauf, was ich zeichne. Ich zeichne einfach drauf los und wähle dann das beste Exemplar aus. So habe ich das bis jetzt immer gemacht und ich bezweifle, dass sich das in naher Zukunft ändern wird. Man kann Kunst nicht erzwingen.

Ich berühre das Papier mit dem Ende des Bleistifts in meiner Hand. Ich neige meinen Kopf und begutachte, die mit meinem Stift gezeichneten Skizzen. Ich habe einen ziemlichen Comic Stil, der gut zu den Kinderbüchern passt. Meine Augen überfliegen die Seite und begutachte die ineinanderlaufenen Linien.

_Ich finde den Gedanken daran erstaunlich, dass nur ein paar Linien auf einer Seite, so viel Freude und Leben erschaffen können. Man kann ein komplett neues Universum auf diese Art erschaffen, eines, indem man selber die Gesetze bestimmt, eines, in welches man flüchten kann und in welches man jederzeit eintauchen kann, eines, welches man als sein Zuhause kennen lernt. Ich glaube, dass ist der Grund, warum ich immer an diesem Gedanken festhalte._

Als ich da geistesabwesend vor mir hin schwebe, kommt mir ein Gedanke.

_Ich sollte wahrscheinlich losgehen und die restlichen Sachen für meinen Hasen abholen. Es ist schon ein paar Tage her, als ich das letzte Mal im Tierladen war. Ich war einfach zu beschäftigt in den letzten Tagen._

Ich packe meine Stifte und mein Papier weg, indem ich sie ordentlich auf meinem Schreibtisch platziere. Ich schnappe mir meinen Mantel und hänge mir meine Tasche über die Schulter. Bevor ich die Wohnung verließ, habe ich mir nochmal meine Haare gerichtet und eine Strähne hinter mein Ohr gesteckt. Zufriedengestellt verlasse ich meine Wohnung und gehe an der Treppe entlang runter zum Erdgeschoss.

Als ich die Tür zur Außenwelt öffne, musste ich erstmal ein paar mal blinzeln, bevor ich mich an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewöhnte. Als sich meine Augen daran gewöhnt haben, mach ich mich auf den Weg zum Tierladen. Meine Laufgeschwindigkeit verlangsamt sich, als ich an einem Spielplatz vorbeigehe, auf dem Kinder herumtollen und spielen.

_Lynn würde es lieben, hier zu sein. Sie würde ohne Ende Ärger verursachen._

Ein Hauch von Heimweh nimmt in meinem Körper eintracht, als ich die Kinder vor Freude rumschreien höre. Sie schaukeln, drehen, rennen, verstecken, klettern und spielen. Ihre Gesichter sind voller Freude.

_Ich bin gerade mal ein paar Wochen weg und werde schon so. Ich muss sie demnächst mal besuchen kommen._

Ich seufze und mach mich wieder auf den Weg. Nach ein paar Minuten erreiche ich den Tierladen. Ich öffne die Tür und eine Klingel betont mein Eintreten. Diesesmal ist Max schon bereit und wartet. Sie winkt mir zu, als sie mich sieht, "Hey, Kate."

"Hi, Max."

Sie lächelt mich an, "Bist du gekommen, um dir die restlichen Sachen abzuholen?"

Ich nicke, "Ja, ich wäre zwar früher gekommen, aber es sind ein paar Sachen dazwischen gekommen."

_Ich hatte die Ehre ein paar Deadlines zum beenden des Bildes kennen gelernt._

Max nickt mir sympathisch zu, "Geht mir genauso. Warte hier, ich hole nur kurz die Sachen von hinten."

Sie verschwindet in einer Tür hinter der Theke. Das Schild auf der Tür sagt **Abstellkammer**. Geduldig und wartent auf Max stehe ich vor der Theke. Ich schaue mich in dem doch kleinen Laden um und guck in die einzelnen Käfige und auf das Tierzubehör. Ein paar der Tiere in den Käfigen, tollen herum. Andere schlafen in einem undefinierbaren Haufen in den Ecken der Käfigen.

Sie kommt etwas später mit den restlichen Sachen zurück und platziert sie auf der Theke, "Soll ich dir wieder zur Hand gehen?"

Ich schaue mir das restliche Zeug an.

_Ich würde es wahrscheinlich auch alleine schaffen, aber wenn Max ihre Hilfe schon anbietet..._

Ich nehme mir ein paar der ausliegenden Sachen, "Naja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, gerne."

Max stellt sich neben mich und schnappt sich die restlichen Sachen, "Ach, kein Problem."

Ich strecke meinen Arm aus, um mir einen Sack Tierfutter zu nehmen und bin mehr als überrascht als ich bemerke, dass etwas meine Hand berührt. Ich schaue hinab und sehe, dass Max meine Hand berührt. Es scheint so, als wenn wir den Sack Tierfutter gleichzeitig nehmen wollten. Sie zieht ihre Hand sofort zurück als sie das bemerkt, "Sorry."

Bevor ich überhaupt die Chance habe etwas zu sagen, macht sie sich schon auf den Weg den Laden zu verlassen. Ich schnappe mir das Futter und laufe schnell, um mit ihr mitzuhalten. Ich kann nicht anders, als etwas nervös zu sein.

_Kate, es war aus Versehen. Steiger dich da nicht zu sehr rein._

Ich bin etwas hinter Max, als wir die Straße entlang gehen. Ich fange an leise zu summen. Das ist eine alte Angewohnheit, die ich schon seit Jahren habe, allerdings habe ich angefangen, es in der letzten Zeit öfter zu machen.

_Lynn macht es auch. Ich glaube, sie ahmt mich nach, was ziemlich niedlich ist um ehrlich zu sein._

Der Wind weht durch meinen blonden Dutt und trägt mein leichtes summen mit sich.

_Vielleicht ist es eine angenehme Angewohnheit._

"Ist das 'Crosses'?"

Ich dreh mich zu Max um und bemerke, dass sie nun neben mir läuft. Ich erröte leicht. Mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass ich so laut gesummt habe, dass es auch Max mitbekommen hat. Ich schlucke nervös und richte die Gegenstände in meiner Hand, sodass ich einen besseren Halt bekomme, "J-ja. Kennst du es?"

Max nickt, "Ja. Es ist sogar eines meiner Lieblingslieder. José González ist ziemlich cool. Seine Musik berührt mich wirklich, weißt du? Sie ist so sanft und real, besonders Crosses."

Meine Augenbrauen zucken bei der Aussage. Ich bin überrascht jemanden zu finden, der dieses Lied kennt.

_Crosses hat mich durch harte Zeiten gebracht. Es gab mir Hoffnung und Stärke die ich brauchte, um weiterzumachen._

"Ich finde selten jemand, der das Lied kennt und selbst wenn, dann macht es meine schreckliche summ-immitation unmöglich es zu erkennen."

Sie schenkt mir ein Lächeln, "Ich habs erkannt."

Ich gebe ihr ein Lächeln zurück, "Ja, das hast du wohl."

Max ist für ein paar Sekunden ruhig und antwortet dann, "Ich wollte dich erst gar nicht unterbrechen. Ich wollte eigentlich weiter zuhören, allerdings dachte ich es wäre etwas komisch zuzuhören ohne deinem Wissen." Sie pausiert. Ihre Stirn ist etwas gerunzelt, "Dein Summen... ist wunderschön."

Alles was ich sagen wollte, blieb mir wie ein Kloß im Halse stecken, mein Mund fällt auf und meine Augenbrauen erheben sich.

_Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Max sowas sagen würde._

Ich schau sie mit schockiertem Blick an. Max scheint auf einmal sehr an ihren Schuhen interessiert zu sein. Sie weigert sich mich anzugucken und fängt an das Hasenzubehör in ihren Händen nun fester zu halten. Mein Herzschlag verschnellert sich und meine Wangen erwärmen sich. Ich lecke über meine Lippen und schlucke doll, um meinen nun trockenen Rachen wieder feucht zu bekommen.

_Ich kann wirklich keine Komplimente annehmen. Ich überreagiere immer total._

Als ich es endlich hinbekommen habe, wieder runterzukommen, atme ich tief durch und gehe zu Max. Ich berühre ihren Ellenbogen mit meinem, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Sie hebt ihren Kopf und schaut mir in die Augen. Ich lächle ihr zärtlich zu, meine Stimme bricht mitten im Satz, "Danke Max. Falls ich es in Zukunft wieder machen sollte, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Du kannst mir sorglos zuhören."

Sie gibt mir ein Lächeln zurück. Ihre Wangen sind etwas rot geworden. Ihre Stimme ist leise und sie murmelt. Ich kann gerade so noch ausmachen, was sie von sich gibt, "Schön. Ich wäre traurig gewesen, hätte ich dir nicht mehr beim summen zuhören dürfen."

Der Rest des Weges verläuft ruhig. Meine Gedanken durchlaufen alles, was Max bis jetzt gesagt hat. Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören zu Grinsen. Als wir uns meiner Wohnung nähern, fallen meine Augen auf den kleinen Spielplatz. Mein Laufschritt verliert rapide an Geschwindigkeit, bis ich ganz stehengeblieben bin. Etwas später bemerkt dies auch Max und dreht sich um. Sie folgt meinem Blick und bewegt ihren Kopf in meine Blickrichtung, "Willst du für einen Moment Pause machen?"

"Ja."

Max macht sich auf den Weg zu einer Schaukel und ich folge ihr. Die rot lackierte Metallplatte ist durch die Wetterbedingung von Arcadia in den letzten Jahren beschädigt und stark abgeblättert. Sie setzt sich und hält sich mit einer Hand an den rostigen Ketten fest. Sie fängt an sich langsam mit den Füßen nach vorne und hinten zu bewegen. Die Kätte fängt dabei an zu klimpern. Ich folge dem und nehme auf der rechts daneben liegenden freien Schaukel Platz. Ich lege meine Hände in meinen Schoß und schieße die kleinen Steine vom Boden weg.

Ich schaue mich im Spielplatz um und sehe, dass außer uns, keiner hier ist. Die Kinder von vorhin mussten anscheinend schon gegangen sein. Die Vögel zwitschern in den Bäumen und fliegen dann runter zum Boden um nach Würmern und Essensresten von den chaotischen Besuchern zu suchen.

"Geht es dir gut?"

Ich schaue auf meine Hände und seufze, "Nur... Heimweh. Glaub Ich."

Max streckt ihren Arm aus und legt ihn auf meinen Arm. Da ich meinen Arm nicht rühre, fängt sie langsam an ihn zu streicheln, "Möchtest du darüber reden?"

_Ich hab das Gefühl, dass wenn ich das machen würde, würde ich zusammenbrechen und anfangen zu weinen. Das wäre ziemlich peinlich, gerade wenn Max dabei ist._

Ich schüttle langsam meinen Kopf. Ihre Hand ist so warm an meinem Arm. Das ist alles woran ich gerade denken kann, "Nunja, falls du jemals mit jemandem reden willst, weißt du ja, wo du mich finden kannst."

Ich schaue auf zu Max, welche mich mit einem sorgenden Gesicht anschaut, welches mein Herz erwärmen lässt. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass ich Leuten wichtig bin. Zumindest nicht, ohne es versteckt zu halten. Ich lege ihre Hand in meine, "Danke Max. Vielen Dank."

Ihre sanften blauen Augen starren direkt in meine Haselnussbraunen und für einen Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Welt aufgehört hätte, sich zu drehen. Alles um mich herum hört sich verschwommen an und in meinem ganzen Körper fühle ich ein kribbeln. Auf einmal bemerke ich, wie nahe wir uns sind. Ich räusper mich unwohl und weiche zurück. Ich fühle wie meine Wangen knallrot werden.

_Das war... heftig. Mann, Kate, reiß dich zusammen. Kaum zeigt dir jemand etwas Fürsorge, fällst du schon fast in dich zusammen._

Stille tritt zwischen uns ein. Nur das wackeln der Ketten, rascheln der Bäume und zwitschern der Vögel unterbricht sie. Max's Stimme zieht mich aus meinen Gedanken, "Also, hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt?" sie neigt ihren Kopf mit einem fragenden Blick zu mir. Ihre Augen haben ein leichtes Funkeln in sich.

_Ich habe über den Namen meinem Zukünftigem Hasen schon etwas nachgedacht. Allerdings ist mir ein Name besonders hängengeblieben._

Ich fummle an dem Kruzifix um meinen Hals herum und ziehe es an der Kette hin und her, "Es hört sich vielleicht Clichéhaft an, aber ich wollte sie Alice nennen."

Max schließt für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen, "So wie in 'Alice im Wunderland'?"

Ich nicke begeistert, "Ja. Ich habe den Film als Kind so oft gesehen. Ich könnte dir wahrscheinlich auswendig alle Dialoge im Film nennen. Das war ein Film, den ich mir gerne nochmal angeguckt habe. Ich schau ihn ab und zu jetzt noch. Er schafft es immer mich aufzuheitern. Der Film ist sogar einer der Gründe, warum ich mit zeichnen und malen angefangen hab. Ich liebte die bunten Farben, den Cartoon-Stil und das fantastische. Der Film hat echt was magisches an sich..." Ich stoppe mein Gelaber als ich bemerke, dass ich abschweife.

_Max will das wahrscheinlich nicht hören._

Ich schaue wieder auf meine Hände und spiele mit einem goldenen Ring an meinem Finger, "Entschuldigung, ich bin etwas vom Thema abgekommen. Du willst darüber wahrscheinlich nichts wissen."

Ich höre Gelächter, welches mich überrascht. Max reibt sich ihre Augen und schüttelt ihren Kopf. Sie strahlt mich vor Freude an, "Warum entschuldigst du dich dafür? Es ist schön dir dabei zuzuhören, wie du von einer deiner Leidenschaften redest."

Ich bin etwas perplex, "Ernsthaft?"

_Normalerweise verlieren Leute Interesse, wenn ich einfach vor mir her laber, allerdings scheint sich Max wirklich für mich zu interessieren._

Sie nickt selbstbewusst und schaut mich mit einem ernsten Blick an, "Ja, wirklich. Nichts ist besser, als über irgendwas zu schwafeln was du wirklich liebst."

_Es ist wirklich ein netter Unterschied zu fühlen, dass jemand dir wirklich zuhört, selbst wenn es über sowas irrelevantes ist._

Ich kann nicht anders als ihr darauf zulächeln, "Naja, jetzt wo du's gesagt hast, kannst du mich auch nicht mehr davon abhalten."

Max dreht sich zu mir um, ihre hellen blauen Augen sind weich und ihr Lächeln ist sanft, "Das würde ich gar nicht machen wollen. Es ist wirklich niedlich zu sehen wie froh du bist wenn du über deine Leidenschaft redest."

Ich fühle wie meine Augen sich weiten und meine Wangen sich erröten. Ich schaue runter auf meine Füße um meine knallroten Wangen vor ihr zu verstecken. Ich schau kurz zu Max rüber und sehe, dass sie über das, was sie gesagt hat sich genau so verlegen fühlt wie ich.

Sie kratzt sich unwohl am Nacken und lächelt mich schüchtern an, "Sorry, das hat sich komisch angehört, oder? Ich bin nicht so gut was reden angeht. Es hört immer damit auf, dass ich mich komisch anhöre..."

"N-nicht wirklich."

Max scheint auf diese Aussage überrascht zu sein, "Naja... dann ist ja gut. Ich will nicht, dass du von mir denkst ich wäre komisch."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, "Tue ich nicht."

Max lächelt mich frech an. Eine Augenbraue ist ist vor Freude erhoben, "Ach wirklich? Du solltest vielleicht sowas erst sagen, wenn du mich wirklich kennenlernst."

_Ich würde mich freuen Max besser kennenzulernen. Sie scheint ziemlich nett zu sein von dem was ich gesehen hab und es macht Spaß, mit ihr zu reden. Irgendwo muss ich ja anfangen._

"Ich freue mich darauf, es herauszufinden."

Jetzt ist Max an der Reihe erstaunt davon zu sein, was ich sage. Sie versuchtden Schock zu verstecken. Ihre Mundwinkel zeigen nach oben, "Nur so als Warnung, die vor dir liegende Straße ist mit schlechten Wortwitzen gepflastert."

Ich streife leicht meinen Fuß gegen Max's, "Ich glaube, das werde ich überleben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das wars für Nummero 2 :P Bis zum nächsten mal (Hoffentlich nicht so lange)


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate macht sich auf den Weg, um sich die Beine zu vertreten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich präsentiere euch jetzt Kapitel 3 :P Viel Spaß <3

**Am Tag danach...**

**Victorias Perspektive - Victorias Wohnung  - 8:17 Uhr**

Als ich aufwache ist noch alles verschwommen. Meine Ohren nehmen das liebliche zwitschern der Vögel, das rascheln des Laubes der Bäume und die Geräusche eines alten Gebrauchtwagens, welches die Straße hinab fährt, durch ein leicht geöffnetes Fenster meiner Wohnung war.

Meine Augen öffnen sich langsam und meine verschwommene Sicht wird nach und nach klarer. Ich zucke als sich ein unangenehmer Schmerz in meinem Kopf breit macht. Ich greife nach meinem Nachttisch und fummle in der Schublade herum, um eine Aspirin zu finden. Ich schlucke sie mit dem Rest des Glases Wasser vom Vortag herunter. Als ich da liege versuche ich, mich zu erinnern, um herauszufinden, was gestern Abend passiert ist. Mein Kopf ist so leer, wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Papier.

Es fühlt sich viel wärmer an als gewohnt und ich kann etwas an meinem Rücken fühlen. Ich drehe mich ganz ruhig um und sehe jemanden neben mir liegen. Ein Mädchen mit zerzausten blauen Haaren. Ihr rechter tätowierter Arm liegt auf meiner Taille und ihr Körper ist gegen mich gepresst. Unsere Köpfe liegen nah bei einander und ich nehme einen leichten Alkoholgeruch war. Jetzt macht das hämmern in meinem Kopf deutlich mehr Sinn.

Ich könnte versuchen, mich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, allerdings wäre das sinnlos. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass Chloe nach einem gemeinsamen Abend bei mir übernachtet, also ist das demnach auch keine neue Erfahrung für mich. In den drei Monaten in denen wir... wie auch immer man sowas nennt gemacht habe, hat sie wesentlich mehr Zeit bei mir verbracht als gedacht. Mir macht das auch eigentlich nichts aus, ist halt bloß unerwartet.

Chloe bewegt sich neben mir und öffnet langsam ihre blauen Augen, "Ahh.. mein Kopf..." mault sie, während sie sich umguckt um herauszufinden, wo sie sich befindet. Als ihre Augen auf mich fallen, setzt sie ein müdes Grinsen auf, "Nun sieh sich mal einer an, wer hier ist."

"Dir auch guten Tag, Price." murmel ich. Ich bin immer noch nicht an dieses Grinsen gewohnt. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit ein paar Veränderungen bemerkt, besonders im letzten Monat. Die Dinge scheinen nicht mehr so feindselig zu sein wie vorher. Als wir angefangen haben, war es eher nur so eine körperliche Beziehung. Was zum Dampf ablassen, wenn wir mal zu viel Stress haben. Nun allerdings... bin ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher.

Eigentlich war sie jedes Mal, wenn sie Nachts rüber zu meiner Wohnung kam schon längst verschwunden, wenn ich aufgewacht bin und wir haben sicherlich nicht viel geredet so viel ist klar. Aber neuerdings, ist sie entweder da geblieben bis ich aufgewacht bin oder noch viel länger als das.

Sie lehnt sich zu mir rüber und mit etwas Mühe, küsst sich mich zwischen meine Augenbrauen, "Schau mich nicht so böse an. Du kriegst sonst noch Falten."

Ich schubse sie leicht weg, "Dein Atem stinkt"

Sie schaut mich mit einem frechen Grinsen an, "Ach, ist das so? Naja, dann wirst du auch sicherlich keinen Morgenkuss von mir haben wollen."

"Das habe ich nie gesagt." murmel ich und wende meinen Blick von ihr ab.

Sie lockert ihren Griff, was mir Platz verschafft, mich umzudrehen. Ein sehr leichtes rot wird auf meinen Wangen sichtbar, als sie sich nach vorne lehnt und mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen schenkt. Eine weitere Sache die mir aufgefallen ist ist, dass sie in den letzten Tagen viel sanfter mit mir umgegangen ist. Wenn sie mich heutzutage berührt ist sie entschlossener und nicht so gierig wie bei unseren ersten Begegnungen. Sogar der Ton ihrer Stimmer hat sich verändert, viel sanfter und heller. Es ist ein... komisches Gefühl und ich kann nicht sagen, ob es mir gefällt oder nicht. Vielleicht hat es auch einfach was damit zu tun, dass ich ein solches Verhalten von ihr nicht gewohnt bin.

Sie entfernt sich schließlich von mir und gibt mir einen letzten Kuss auf die Nase. Sie krabbelt aus der Bettdecke heraus. Ich vermisse irgendwie ihre Wärme jetzt, wo sie verschwunden ist. Sie streckt sich und ihr ganzer Körper knackt dabei. Sie sucht nach ihren Klamotten, welche willkürlich auf dem Boden verstreut waren.

"Ich mach uns etwas Frühstück." kündigt sie zu meinem erstaunen an. Sie zieht eine mit Flicken bestückte graue Hose und ein weißes Muskelshirt mit einen Totenschädel darauf an, "Möchtest du irgendwas bestimmtes?"

Nachdem ich wieder zusammengerissen habe, räusper ich mich und zucke mit meinen Schultern, "Im Endeffekt ist es ja egal. Unabhängig von dem was du kochst, schmeckt es eh immer gleich fade."

Diese anstößigen Kommentare sind schon sowas wie ein Reflex geworden, da ich jedes Mal wenn ich bei etwas eine Angriffsfläche besitze, ich so reagiere. Obwohl ich versucht habe in der letzten Zeit damit aufzuhören, schaffen sie es doch hier und da mal rauszurutschen. Allerdings scheint es Chloe, im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten, nie so wirklich gestört zu haben. Ich glaube, sie findet das sogar auf irgendeine Weise anziehend.

Sie schenkt mir ein freches Grinsen und ignoriert meinen Kommentar, "Das wirst du schon bald zurücknehmen. Warte nur hier Prinzessin und ich werde schon bald mit Essen heimkehren."

Ich schmeiße ein Kissen nach ihr, "Ich bin keine Prinzessin. Wenn, dann bin ich eine Königin."

Chloe tritt zu Seite und weicht dem Kissen gewieft aus, "Wie immer sie meinen Majestät." sie kichert und macht sich nach einer schiefen Verbeugung auf den Weg nach unten.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf zu dieser spielerischen Spötterei und entscheide, währenddessen duschen zu gehen. Ich mache mich aus dem Bett und betrete ein kleines Badezimmer, welches mit meinem Schlafzimmer verbunden ist. Als ich mich im Raum umgucke, fallen mir ein paar Dinge auf, die im Badezimmer verstreut liegen, wie zum Beispiel eine Zahnbürste. Es hat mich genervt, dass sie ständig meine benutzte, weswegen ich ihr eine besorgt habe. Allerdings hat das sie nicht davon abgehalten, weiterhin meine zu benutzen. Als ich die Dusche betrete und den Wasserhahn aufdrehe, erkenne ich in in meinem rechten Augenwinkel einen wachsenden Haufen ihrer ungewaschenen Sachen. Als das warme Wasser meine Haut berührt, macht sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf meinen Lippen breit.

_Vielleicht ist die Vereinbarung gar nicht so schlecht._

* * *

**Ein paar Tage später  
**

**Kates Perspektive - Kates Wohnung - 11:02 Uhr**

Da die Deadlines immer näher rücken, habe ich die letzten Tage damit verbracht, in meiner Wohnung zu sitzen und Arbeiten fertigzustellen. Ich bin allerdings in der letzten Zeit etwas... abgelenkt worden, was es nicht gerade einfacher macht, sich zu konzentrieren. Nachdem ich mich damit genug abgequält habe stehe ich impulsiv auf und bekomme den Gedanken, raus zugehen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Ich packe meine Stifte zusammen, schnappe mir meine Jacke von dem Haken an der Hinterseite meiner Tür und verlasse meine Wohnung.

_Zeit mich wieder auf den Straßen blicken zu lassen._

"Kate." Ich drehe mich um, um dem Ursprung der Stimme auf den Grund zu gehen. Ich sehe ein Mädchen mit braunem Haar, welches zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden wurde. Ihre hellblauen Augen leuchten auf als sie mich sieht.

"Hey, Dana. Wie geht's dir?"

Dana Ward ist eine meiner Nachbarn hier. Sie ist sehr nett, wenn auch manchmal etwas zu laut. Sie lebte hier schon, bevor ich her zog und sie und Alyssa, eine weitere Nachbarin, haben mich, als ich hier ankam, sehr nett Begrüßt. Alyssa ist, im Gegensatz zu Dana, ziemlich leise und zurückgezogen. Um ehrlich zu sein vergesse ich manchmal sogar, dass sie hier wohnt. Sie liest oft und gerne Bücher, was zwischen uns nun schon ein großes Gesprächsthema geworden ist. Wir haben so ziemlich den selben Geschmack und wir tauschen uns oft über unsere Büchersammlungen aus.

Angelehnt an die Außenwand ihrer Tür, strahlt sie mich mit einem warmen Lächeln an, "Ach, ganz gut. Wie zuvor, versuche ich nur mich durchs Leben zu quälen."

"Geht es uns nicht allen so?" füge ich hinzu, "Wie geht's, Juliet? Ich hab sie hier lange nicht gesehen."

"Sie arbeitet gerade an ihrer nächsten großen Sache. Also, man kann sagen was man will, aber sie arbeitet echt hart. Was heißt, dass ich ebenfalls nicht viel von ihr zu sehen bekomme." Sie scheint darüber etwas gekränkt zu sein.

Juliet Watson ist eine unglaubliche Journalistin. Sie macht es gerade erst seit einem Jahr und hat sich jetzt schon einen großen Namen erarbeitet. Sie und Dana sind seit dem letzten Schuljahr zusammen und ich muss zugeben, es ist schon ziemlich süß die beiden zusammen zu sehen.

Dana versucht die Stimmung aufzulockern, "Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, ich wollte mich eigentlich gerade auf den Weg machen und sie besuchen. Willst du mitkommen?"

Ich nicke als Einverständnis, "Na klar doch. Es wird schön sein, mal wieder mit dir Zeit zu verbringen und ich wollte eh gerade etwas durch die Stadt schlendern."

Sie lächelt und zerrt mich an meinem Arm hinter sich her, "Na dann, los."

Wir laufen die Treppe hinab und treten aus der Tür hinein in den Sonnenschein. Ich blinzle ein paar mal um mich an das Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen und folge dann Dana schnellen Fußes. Nach einiger Zeit schaffe ich meine Geschwindigkeit der ihren anzugleichen und laufe neben ihr die Straße hinunter.

"Also, ich hab dich ein paar Tage nicht gesehen." merkt sie an.

"Ich muss gerade mit ein paar Deadlines fertig werden." kläre ich sie auf und fühle mich etwas schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass ich jeden ignoriert habe. Ich mag es schon weit vor den Deadlines mit meiner Arbeit fertig zu sein. Ich kann einfach nicht erst in der letzten Sekunde damit anfangen, das stresst mich dann einfach zu sehr und das Produkt sieht hingeschmiert aus. Ich bewundere Leute die unter diesem Stress noch richtig arbeiten können.

"Und wie geht's voran?" fragt sie neugierig.

"Mir fällt es in der letzten Zeit schwer mich richtig zu konzentrieren." gebe ich zu, "Und da ich in der letzten Zeit viel zu selten meine Wohnung verlassen habe dachte ich, es wäre schön mal wieder raus zu gehen."

Dana nickt verständnisvoll, "Ich nehms dir nicht übel. Vielleicht solltest du hier in der Nähe mal Sport machen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dabei Inspirationen bekommst."

"Das ist wirklich keine schlechte Idee." stimme ich zu.

"Natürlich nicht." sie grinst frech, "Schließlich hatte ich ja auch die Idee."

Auf diese Worte stiehlt sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf meinen Lippen ein, "Ich denke mir fallen ein paar deiner... Ideen ein, die nicht so rosig ausgegangen sind."

Sie schenkt mir einen unschuldigen Blick, "Ich hab keinen Plan, wovon du da redest."

Skeptisch schaue ich sie an und hebe eine Augenbraue, "Natürlich nicht."

Dana hat auf jeden Fall in der letzten Zeit ein paar... interessante Ideen gehabt. Viele davon waren einfach aus dem Moment heraus entstanden und nicht überlegt. Je weniger man über sie redet, desto besser. Sie zeigt mit ihrem Daumen auf die nächstliegende Nebenstraße, "Na ja, ich muss jetzt in diese Richtung. Falls du Zeit hast, solltest du mal für einen Filmabend vorbeikommen. Ich versuche dann auch Alyssa dazu zu überreden."

"Ich bin dabei, Dana."

Sie umarmt mich und verschwindet dann in der Seitenstraße. Sie winkt mir noch voller Freude zu und dreht sich dann vollkommen um. Ich winke ihr zurück und gehe weiter die Straße entlang ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, wo ich lang laufe. Ich fange an mich wieder besser zu fühlen. Sich die Beine zu vertreten hat meine Gedanken wieder klarer gemacht.

_Es war auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee, diesen Raum zu verlassen. Ich kam mir schon vor, wie in einem Gefängnis._

Als ich wieder bei Sinnen bin finde ich mich auf der Straße wieder, wo der Tierladen sich befindet. Meine Geschwindigkeit verlangsamt sich, je näher ich dem Laden komme. Kurz vor dem Laden bleibe ich endgültig stehen.

_Ich könnte mal kurz reinschauen und Max guten Tag sagen, wo ich gerade hier bin. Sie meinte zu mir, dass sie damit kein Problem haben sollte._

Nachdem ich eine Zeit lang über meine Optionen nachgedacht habe, habe ich entschieden, ihr einen Besuch abzustatten.

* * *

  **Rachels Perspektive - Tierladen - 12:34 Uhr**

Ich komme gerade aus der Abstellkammer, da ich meine Tasche dort abgestellt habe und bin bereit, Max von ihrer Schicht abzulösen. Doch bin ich etwas verwirrt als ich Max dabei sehe, wie sie die Regale an der Theke neu befüllt, "Max, geh nach Hause. Deine Schicht ist schon lange vorbei."

Sie dreht sich um und lächelt mich verlegen an, "Ich wäre ja schon längst gegangen, ich bin aber irgendwie... in das Regal gestürzt und alles ist rausgefallen."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und kicher. Ich strecke meinen Arm aus um ihr hochzuhelfen, "Man Max ey, du bist so ungeschickt."

"Danke."

"Ich sollte dir dafür danken, dass du letzte Woche meine Schicht übernommen hast." merke ich an und schenke ihr mein schönstes Lächeln. "Du bist die Beste. Ich schulde dir wirklich was."

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und rückt den Gurt ihrer Tasche zurecht als sie leise vor sich hin murmelt, "Kein Problem."

Max kann sowas von nicht mit einem Danke oder mit Komplimenten umgehen und es ist wirklich niedlich, wie nervös sie wird. Ich schmunzle zu ihrer Verlegenheit, "Ich kann dir wirklich nicht genug Danken. Vielleicht kann ich wegen dieses Meetings meinen Model-Traum verwirklichen."

"Vielleicht kannst du mir ja als Dank etwas Bekanntheit verschaffen, falls du mal berühmt wirst." kommentiert sie sarkastisch.

"Ich geh sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und schenke dir ein exklusives Photoshooting." biete ich an und mache eine total übertriebene Model-Pose und setze eine unglaublich unangenehme Miene auf, wie ich sie schon unzählige Male in Magazinen gesehen hab. Meine Lippen sind so weit wie möglich gespitzt.

Max kichert und rollt freundlich ihre Augen zu meinem Angebot und dem dazugehörigem Auftritt, "Ich freu mich jetzt schon drauf."

"Solltest du auch." Ich grinse, "Ich schenke nicht jedem ein solches Angebot."

"Es wäre mir eine besondere Ehre an einem solch einmaligen Event teil zu haben." provoziert Max leicht und steckt einen Arm durch den Ärmel ihres grauen Hoodies.

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal schon ein paar Posen üben, Max." schlage ich aus Spaß vor.

"Ich fühle mich weitaus wohler hinter der Kamera." klärt sie auf.

Ich schenke ihr ein warmes Lächeln, "Es ist alles eine Frage der Zeit und Übung."

In diesem Moment ertönt ein helles Klingeln, was heißt, dass jemand eingetreten ist. Ein kleines Mädchen mit blondem Haar, welches zu einem Dutt gebunden wurde, betritt den Laden. Ihre sanften haselnussbraunen Augen durchsuchen den Raum. Ihre Augen sind geweitet, so als ob sie nach jemanden Bestimmtes suchen würde. Als ihre Augen auf Max und mich fallen, formt sie ein leichtes Lächeln, "Max."

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieses Mädchen schon mal gesehen habe, was sofort meine Neugier weckt. Sie ist auf jeden Fall ein Hingucker, mit ihren eleganten Merkmalen und ihrer friedlichen Aura, die sie ausstrahlt. Der Fakt, dass sie Max kennt, lässt mich nur noch mehr wissen wollen, wer dieses Mädchen ist.

Max dreht sich zu ihr, um ihr ins Gesicht zu Blicken und schenkt ihr ein Lächeln zurück, "Hey, Kate. Was führt dich zu uns?"

_Ich glaube nicht, dass Ich Max's Lächeln je so sanft und behutsam gesehen habe._

Ich behalte es mir erstmal vor, etwas zu kommentieren und beobachte erstmal, wie das hier abgehen wird. Kate spielt nervös an ihrem Kruzifix um den Hals herum, "Ich bin gerade in der Nähe gewesen und dachte, ich schau mal rein."

Max kratzt sich unwohl am Nacken, "Na ja, ich hab gerade meine heutige Schicht beendet."

Kates Gesichtsausdruck fällt sofort und sie schaut auf ihre Schuhe. Man sieht ihr regelrecht die Enttäuschung an, "Oh... das wusste ich nicht."

"Ist schon ok." Max zuckt mit den Schultern, "Ich wollte gerade die Straße runter zum Café laufen. Ich bin heute zu faul, um mir selber was zu machen." Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und zögert etwas bevor sie weiterredet, "Wenn du möchtest kannst du ja mitkommen... nur wenn du willst natürlich."

"...Wirklich?" fragt Kate. Ihre funkelnden Augen sind bei diesem Vorschlag mit Unsicherheit gefüllt.

Max nickt, "Na klar."

Kates Laune verbessert sich sofort und sie zaubert das niedlichste Grinsen, welches ich je bei einem Menschen gesehen habe, auf ihre Lippen "Na dann."

_Ich bin verwirrt. Zeit der Sache mal auf den Grund zu gehen._

Ich greife Max am Arm bevor sie verschwindet und schenke Kate einen charismatisches Lächeln zu, "Kann ich Max für ein paar Minuten mal kurz entführen?"

Kate nickt und ich ziehe Max begierig nach Antworten hinter mir her in die Abstellkammer. Sie zappelt unwohl herum als ich sie mit einem verwirrten Blick anstarre, "So, nun raus mit der Sprache! Wer ist Kate?"

Sie seufzt und fährt mit ihren Händen durch ihre Haare, "Nur eine Kundin, der ich vor ein paar Tagen geholfen habe."

_Hmm... das ist nicht wirklich die Antwort, auf die ich gehofft habe. Vielleicht sollte ich etwas nachhaken._

Ich hebe eine meiner Augenbrauen voller Skepsis, "Natürlich. Weil Ex-Kunden natürlich auch jeden Tag nur durch Lust und Laune in den Laden kommen. Komm schon Max, Ich sags auch keinem."

Sie schaut runter auf ihre Füße und nuschelt vor sich hin, "Es gibt nichts zu erzählen, Rach."

Ich schlage ihr leicht auf die Schulter, "Alter Max man. Du musst auch mal Risiken eingehen."

"Ich habe sie ernsthaft letztens erst kennengelernt." protestiert sie schwach.

"Also?"

Es scheint nicht so, als ob sie darauf eine Antwort hat, "Schau, da ist nichts zwischen uns."

_Es ist einfach zu einfach, sie zu provozieren._

Ich stütze meine Hände in meinen Hüften, "Scheint allerdings so, als ob sich jemand das wünscht."

Max reibt ermüdet ihre Schläfen, "Du bist unmöglich. Fast so schlimm wie Chloe."

Ich schenke ihr ein freches Grinsen, "Ich tu mein bestes. Und nur fürs Protokoll, ich bin weit aus schlimmer als Chloe."

"Oh, also ist das jetzt eine Art Wettbewerb? Gerade sowas, brauche ich jetzt..." sie schaut wieder zur Tür, "Ich sollte langsam mal losgehen. Ich will sie ja schließlich nicht warten lassen."

"Natürlich willst du das nicht." merke ich mit leichtem Vergnügen an. Sie rollt ihre Augen und verlässt die Abstellkammer.

_Irgendwas sagt mir, dass es zwischen den beiden schon bald sehr interessant werden wird._

* * *

**Max's Perspektive - Café - 12:53 Uhr  
**

Als Kate und ich das Café betreten fällt uns sofort Chloe auf, wie sie sich gegen den Tresen lehnt. Sie scheint uns noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Wir machen uns auf den Weg durch die Tische und Stühle, um zu ihr zu gelangen.

Auf dem Weg zu Chloe, schaut sie uns an und lächelt, "Hey, Max, auch endlich mal da. Was hat so lange ge-" Chloe hört auf einmal auf reden, als sie Kate neben mir sieht. Ein riesiges Lächeln formt sich auf ihrem Gesicht und sie hebt eine Augenbraue vor Freude, "So so Max. Möchtest du mir vielleicht deine Freundin vorstellen?"

_Ich dachte mir schon, dass Chloe total überreagieren wird._

Ich seufze und zeige mit meinem Daumen zu Kate, "Das ist Kate."

Chloe schenkt ihr einen faszinierten Blick und lässt einen erfreutes Lächeln auf den Lippen erscheinen als sie sich über den Tresen lehnt, "Hi, Kate. Ich bin Chloe, Max's Mitbewohner."

Kate schenkt ihr ein heiteres Lächeln, "Es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennenzulernen, Chloe."

Chloe schaut zu mir rüber und hebt eine Augenbraue bevor sie sich wieder zu Kate zuwendet, "Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits. Bist du zum ersten mal hier?"

Kate nickt eifrig, "Äh Ja, ich war gerade im Tierladen und Max meinte, sie geht hier hin, also bin ich irgendwie mitgekommen."

Chloe wirft mir einen hinterhältigen Blick zu, "Ah, ich verstehe. Nunja dann bist du hier richtig. Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"

Kate neigt ihren Kopf und denkt für einen Moment nach, als sich Entscheidungsfreudigkeit sich in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen zeigt, "Tee wäre ganz reizend, Danke."

"Kommt sofort." bestätigt Chloe, "Ich nehme an, du nimmst das übliche Max?"

Ich nicke als Antwort, "Jup."

Sie dreht sich um und macht sich an die Bestellungen ran. Ab und zu wirft sie mir einen arrogantes Lächeln zu.

_Bitte sag nicht irgendwas unüberlegtes vor Kate. Bitte Chloe, nur für dieses eine Mal._

Um sämtliche potenzielle Unangenehmlichkeiten seitens Chloe zu vermeiden, entscheide ich sie in den Mittelpunkt der Konversation zu bringen, "Und, wie war die gestrige Nacht?"

Chloe kommt mit einer Tasse Tee für Kate und einem schwarzen Kaffee und einem sehr lecker aussehenden Schokoladenmuffin für mich zurück. Sie stellt die Köstlichkeiten auf den Tresen vor uns und grinst, "Ich war sowas von betrunken."

"Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?" Ich kicher leicht und nehme einen Schluck von meinem dampfenden Kaffee. Diese Entscheidung bereue ich fast sofort, als die heiße Flüssigkeit meine Zunge verbrennt, "Ich nehme an, da du Gestern nicht mehr wiederkamst, hast du bei Victoria gepennt."

"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Caulfield?" Chloe lächelt frech, "Es war logischer dort zu übernachten, als total voll zurück nach Hause zu stolpern. Obwohl ich glaube, ich hätte dich auch um 3 Uhr Morgens anrufen können, um mich abzuholen, sowie letzten Monat."

"Du meinst wohl die unzählbaren Male wo du das gemacht hast." korrigiere ich sie und nehme einen großen Bissen aus dem Muffin, "Ich finde es gut, dass du dich dafür entschieden hast, dort zu bleiben."

"Naja, Victoria hat nen mega großen Flatscreen, also ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass ich so lange wie möglich versuche bei ihr zu bleiben." Merkt Chloe lässig an, als sie den Tresen abwischt.

"Ja klar, das ist auch bestimmt der einzige Grund, warum du noch da bist, " Ich schaue sie skeptisch an, weil ich genau weiß, dass Chloe Victoria nicht so sehr hasst wie sie immer versucht einem zu vermitteln.

"Es gibt auch andere Gründe, wie zum Beispiel der immer gefüllte Kühlschrank und..." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird weit aus schüchterner als sie sich am Kinn kratzt und anmerkt, "naja und vielleicht ist Vic gar nicht so schlecht. Manchmal zumindest."

Das ist wahrscheinlich am nähsten an einem Geständnis für ihre Gefühle zu Victoria dran, als ich es jemals bekommen werde. Das ist schon ein extremer Fortschritt. Chloe ist nicht gerade entgegenkommend, wenn es um ihre Gefühle geht... außer sie ist betrunken, dann ist das eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Ich schau zu Kate rüber, welche ihre Tasse Tee fest in den Händen hält. Sie atmet tief den Duft von dem Tee ein und nimmt dann einen großen Schluck. Ich schaue ihr etwas länger zu, als ich eigentlich wollte. Kate ist wunderschön, ihre Sommersprossen, ihre sanften haselnussbraunen Augen und ihre wunderschön aussehenden Haare. Ein Teil von mir, möchte meine Hand ausstrecken und ihre Haare berühren, um das zu überprüfen.

_Warte... Max was denkst du da? Hör auf so ein Perversling zu sein._

Mir fällt erst viel zu spät auf, dass sie bemerkt hat, dass ich sie anstarre. Unsere Augen treffen sich kurz bevor ich weggucke und noch einen Schluck aus meinem Kaffee nehme, um meine rot werdenden Wangen zu verstecken. Ich kann nicht anders, als wieder zu Kate zu gucken, welcher das Anstarren genauso unangenehm war wie mir. Sie rückt sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurecht. Ihre Wangen zeigen eine leichte röte, als sie in ihre Tasse schaut.

_Scheiße, Max. Was ist falsch mit dir?_

"Also, Kate." fragt Chloe und zerstört die Stille mit einem Themenwechsel, "Wie bist du auf Max gestoßen?" sie schnappt sich eine saubere Tasse von der Seite und stellt sie in eines der Regale, "Es passiert nicht oft, dass Max mit anderen Leuten hier reinkommt."

Ich bin Chloe's Themenwechsel sowohl dankbar als auch dadurch besorgt. Es bringt uns zwar aus der unangenehmen Situation heraus, kann uns aber auch, so wie ich Chloe kenne, in eine weitaus unangenehmere Situation führen. Sie kostet jede Situation, in der sie mich demütigen kann, voll und ganz aus und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass Kate die Art von Person ist, mit der Chloe großen Spaß haben würde sie zu necken, was nicht gerade von Vorteil ist. Ich atme tief durch und bereite mich mental auf den unausweichlichen Fallout vor.

Kate schaut von ihrer Tasse hinauf und lächelt Chloe an, "Ich bin zum Tierladen gegangen und Max hat mir geholfen ein Tier auszuwählen. Sie hat mir ebenso geholfen den Haufen von Gegenständen zu mir nach Hause zu bringen."

Chloe wirft mir einen erstaunten Blick zu, "So so, die helfende Maid in Not, so kennt man unsere Super Max."

Ich seufze und kratze mich am Nacken, "Ich hatte etwas Zeit also warum nicht?"

"Stimmt, warum eigentlich nicht?" stimmt sie zu und dreht sich zu Kate mit einem herzerwärmendem Lächeln, "Es hilft allerdings natürlich, wenn der Kunde verdammt süß ist."

Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und wünschte einfach nur, dass der Boden mich gerade auffressen könnte. Chloe ist ein schamloser Flirt. Sie hat es sich irgendwie zur Aufgabe gemacht, jeden so schlimm wie möglich zu demütigen. Kates Augen weiten sich bei der doch recht überraschenden Aussage von Chloe, ihre braunen Augenbrauen schießen nach oben, ebenso das erröten von vorhin kommt wieder zum Vorschein, "Na ja, das würde ich nicht behaupten, aber das ist ein sehr nettes Kompliment von dir."

Chloe schüttelt ungläubig ihren Kopf, "Du musst dich mal selber im Spiegel betrachten, falls du denkst, dass ich das nur als Freundlichkeit sage." sie schenkt ihr ein lustvolles Zwinkern und ein leichtes Lächeln, "Vertrau mir, ich habe einen makellosen Geschmack wenn es um schöne Frauen geht."

"Da... bist du aber wahrscheinlich die einzige, die das denkt." antwortet Kate schüchtern.

Chloe stützt ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte und hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue, "Niemals bin ich die Einzige." Nach dem Satz wandert ein verschmitztes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen fallen auf mich, "Ich bin mir sicher, Max würde mir in dem Punkt zustimmen, oder Max?"

Ich schmeiße Chloe einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und bin nicht darüber erfreut, dass sie mich in eine solch unangenehme Position gebracht hat. Sie grinst nur und wartet auf meine Antwort. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher was die richtige Antwort ist.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille gebe ich ein leises "J-Ja." von mir.

Ich möchte jetzt nichtmal Kate ins Gesicht schauen. Zu viel Angst davor, was ich sehen werde. Ich kann allerdings nicht dagegen ankämpfen, als ich zu ihr rüber schaue sehe ich etwas, was ich nicht erwartet habe. Kate... lächelt. Das bringt mich total aus der Spur. Ich habe eine schüchterne oder nette Verneinung erwartet oder vielleicht Stille, wenn es zum schlimmsten gekommen wäre, aber ein Lächeln, erst recht ein so faszinierend sanftes, ist das Letzte was ich erwartet habe. Es macht mich sprachlos und ich fühle eine Welle der Zufriedenheit, aber auch Nervosität, die mich überschwemmt. Ich schlucke hart und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe als meine Wangen erröten.

_Ich sollte mir erstmal das Gesicht waschen um runter zu kommen, um nicht wie ein totaler Loser zu wirken._

"Ich bin gleich wieder da." kündige ich an, stehe vom Barhocker auf und mache mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Kate nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrem Tee, "Okay."

Ich mache mich schnurstracks auf den Weg zum kleinen Badezimmer und versuche auf dem Weg meinen Schritt stabil zu behalten. Ich schiebe die Tür auf, gehe auf das Waschbecken zu und öffne den Hahn. Ich wasche mein Gesicht mit dem kalten Wasser. Ich drehe den Wasserhahn wieder zu und seufze stark als ich den beschlagenen Spiegel vor mir sehe.

_Okay, Max. Chloe spielt nur wieder mit dir, so wie immer. Deswegen wirst du auch immer so nervös. Reiß dich zusammen._

Die Tür hinter mir öffnet sich und ich drehe mich um, um Chloe im Badezimmer zu sehen. Sie kommt auf mich zu und stellt sich genau vor mich, um mir den Weg zu versperren. Sie weiß, dass wenn sie mir nur eine halbe Chance gibt vorbeizukommen, ich sofort losrennen würde, um jegliche unangenehme Situation zu vermeiden. Es sind Momente wie diese, die mir wieder zeigen, wie sehr ich es doch verfluche, dass sie mich so gut kennt.

Sie verschränkt ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und schenkt mir einen skeptischen Blick, "Also... was geht zwischen euch ab?"

"Nichts." murmel ich und wische die Tropfen, die von meinem Gesicht fallen, weg.

Nachdem sie mich lange angeschaut hat, zuckt sie mit den Schultern und steckt ihre Hände in die Taschen, "Ok, Max. wenn du sagst da ist nichts, dann glaube ich dir auch."

Ich bin extrem erstaunt, dass sie kein Verhör vornimmt, "Moment... ernsthaft?"

Sie nickt förmlich, "Jup. Falls irgendwas passiert wäre, hättest du es mir wahrscheinlich schon erzählt. Du bist nicht gerade gut darin, Geheimnisse für dich zu behalten."

"Da hast du wohl recht." gebe ich zu während ich mit dem Gurt meiner Tasche rumspiele, "Ich sollte wohl wieder raus gehen."

"Ja, solltest du. Ich habe Kate mit Vic allein gelassen." stimmt Chloe zu und geht zu einer der Kabinen, "Aber nur damit du es weißt, falls du mal jemanden zum reden brauchst bin ich immer für dich da." Ihre Lippen formen ein Lächeln, "Und ich werde dich dann auch nicht zu sehr demütigen."

"Danke, Chloe." sage ich, als ich das Badezimmer verlasse und zurück zum Tresen laufe. Ich bemerke, dass ein paar Leute während meiner Abwesenheit den Laden betreten haben. Kate saß immer noch auf ihrem Platz und schlürft die Reste aus ihrem Tee und Victoria steht, schlecht gelaunt wie immer, nun hinter dem Tresen. Allerdings falls man mal hinter die harte Schale gekommen ist, kann sie auch sehr nett sein. Man muss nur hinter die Feindseligkeit kommen. Kurz bevor sie sich auf den Weg macht, einen Tisch zu säubern, schaut sie mich noch mit einem nichtssagendem Blick an, was nach meiner Erfahrung, ein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck ist.

Als ich mich wieder neben Kate setze, dreht sie sich zu mir und sagt, "Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr zurück."

"Ich würde dich hier nicht einfach sitzen lassen. Nie im Leben lass ich dich hier alleine mit Victoria _und_ Chloe. Das würde ich nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen. Die beiden sind sogar für mich manchmal zu viel zu handhaben." merke ich an und nehme einen weiteren ansehnlichen Bissen aus meinem Muffin. Ich seufze leicht als der warme weiche Muffin meine Zunge berührt und die Schokostückchen in meinem Mund schmelzen. Ich schenke Kate ein freundliches Lächeln, "Und ebenso wenig würde ich diesen Muffin hier alleine stehen lassen."

Kate kichert erfreut. Ihr Gelächter erfüllt den Raum und bringt mich zum grinsen, "Dann bin ich froh, dass der Muffin hier war, um meine Rettung unausweichlich zu machen."

Ich kaue nachdenklich bevor ich ihr den Muffin reiche, "Möchtest du auch mal probieren?"

"Ach, ich möchte dir nicht dein Essen klauen Max." wollte Kate protestieren und schaut sich den Muffin in meiner Hand genau an, "Er sieht aber schon sehr lecker aus." fügt sie als einen kleinen Nachtrag hinzu.

Ich drehe den Muffin sanft zu ihr und lasse den Duft von Schokolade sie umhüllen, "Solange du nicht das machst, was Chloe immer macht und alles aufisst wovon ich dir was abgebe, ist alles cool."

Kate wirft mir ein freches Grinsen zu, "Ich kann nichts versprechen."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und gebe ihn ihr, "Das Risiko gehe ich ein."

"Danke." sagt sie und nimmt den Muffin, dreht in zu eine bis jetzt noch nicht angebissenen Seite und nimmt einen kleinen Bissen. Während sie isst, bemerke ich den Hauch von Begeisterung der über eines jeden Gesichts wandert, der hier zu essen pflegt. Im Gegensatz zu Chloe, nimmt sich Kate Zeit beim Kauen und Schlucken, bevor sie wieder anfängt zu sprechen, "Das schmeckt sogar noch leckerer als es aussieht, und ich dachte das wäre unmöglich."

"Warum denkst du wohl, arbeitet Chloe hier?" frage ich als sie den Muffin wieder zu mir schiebt.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck nimmt einen leicht bedrückten Eindruck an und lächelt mich mit einem traurigen Blick an, "Wo ich so drüber nachdenke, hätte ich vielleicht mir ein paar Stücken herausnehmen sollen, anstatt reinzubeißen."

Ich weise ihre Entschuldigung ab, "Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen. Solange du nicht irgendwelche ansteckenden Krankheiten besitzt, ist alles gut."

"Wie gesagt, ich kann nichts versprechen." merkt Kate an.

"Naja dann wirds wohl Zeit das herauszufinden, oder?" Ich nehme einen weiteren Bissen aus dem Muffin. Ich fasse mir an den Rachen und fange zu husten an. Kate erstarrt sofort neben mir und man sieht ihr die Sorgen förmlich an. Ich kann nicht anders als ein riesiges Grinsen aufsetzen.

Sie checkt langsam mein kleines Schauspiel und haut mir leicht gegen den Arm, "Nicht cool, Max. Ich war ernsthaft besorgt."

"Ach, komm schon. Nicht mal ein bisschen?" ich kicher vor Freude.

"Vielleicht ein bisschen." gibt sie unweigerlich zu, "Es hilft wahrscheinlich nicht, dass ich das naivste Mädchen in ganz Arcadia Bay bin. Vielleicht sogar ganz Oregon."

"Ne, kann nicht sein, das bin nämlich ich" behaupte ich als ich den letzten Bissen vom Muffin nehme. Ich lecke meine mit Schokolade beschmierten Finger ab und kehre die Krümel von Hemd und Hose. Ich verursache immer eine solche Sauerei wenn ich esse. Etwas, was Chloe sehr gerne anmerkt, und das, obwohl sie nicht wirklich besser ist.

Kate legt ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand und lächelt mich herausfordernd an, "Vielleicht hast du dann ja jetzt einen würdigen Gegner."

"Willst du mich etwa herausfordern?" necke ich sie leicht, "Ich glaube, ich muss dich im Auge behalten."

"Ich hoffe doch." kontert Kate als sie mich mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen anschaut. Sie sind so aussagekräftig und sanft, dass mein Herzschlag zunimmt. Ich fühle wie sich ein ungewolltes Lächeln sich auf meinen Lippen breit macht.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns öfter so treffen. Ich sollte dir vielleicht meine Nummer aufschreiben, sodass du nicht unnötig im Tierladen erscheinst und ich nicht da bin." Ich merke wie ich erst geredet, und dann nachgedacht habe und füge sofort noch was hinzu, "Ich meine, nur wenn du möchtest natürlich. Ich zwinge dich nicht. Ich kann verstehen, falls du jemand völlig fremden nicht deine Nummer geben möchtest, aber..."

Kate unterbricht sanft mein Roman-langen Monolog, "Gerne, Max. Du weißt eh schon, wo ich wohne, also denke ich nicht, dass eine Telefonnummer jetzt so ein großes Problem ist,"

Ich schließe meinen Mund um noch mehr Gelaber zu verhindern und sortiere meine Gedanken, "Guter Punkt."

Kate holt ihr Handy raus und sie gibt mir ihre Nummer. Sie sendet mir eine Nachricht um zu kontrollieren, dass sie mir die Richtige gegeben hat. Sie packt dann ihr Handy weg und lächelt, "Super. Ich schreib dir dann demnächst. Sei dir nicht zu schade, dasselbe zu tun."

"Glaub mir, dafür bin ich mir nicht zu schade." verspreche ich. Ich trinke den Rest meines Kaffees und stehe vom Barhocker auf. "Ich werde dich nun nicht mehr belästigen." Ich kratze mich am Nacken, "Danke fürs mitkommen."

"Danke _dir_ für die Einladung Max." antwortet Kate und steht ebenfalls auf. Sie gibt mir eine unerwartete Umarmung. Ich bin am Anfang etwas überrascht, aber es dauert nicht lange, bis sich auch meine Arme auf ihrem Rücken wiedergefunden haben. Ein paar Sekunden später ist die Umarmung vorbei und nach einem kurzen Moment voller unangenehmer Stille grinsen wir uns gegenseitig an.

_Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass mit Kate mein Leben weitaus interessanter ist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs lesen. Feedback ist immer erwünscht :)


	4. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gibt ihre geplante Überraschung zu Kate Preis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat etwas gedauert, bis ich mit Kapitel 4 anfangen konnte :/ Aber naja, hier ist es nun. Viel Spaß :3

**Eine Woche später...**

**Kates Perspektive - Kates Wohnung - 10:41 Uhr**

Ich tippe mit meinen Fingern ungeduldig auf meinem Schreibtisch herum. Der Schreibtisch ist bedeckt mit verschiedenem Zeichen-Zubehör und unbeendeten Zeichnungen. Ich habe echt einen Zahn zugelegt was Arbeit angeht, nicht dass ich mich beschwere. Obwohl die Miete in Arcadia jetzt nicht so teuer ist, brauche ich trotzdem Geld um sie mir zu leisten. Mama und Papa haben mir gesagt, dass ich mich bei ihnen melden soll, falls ich Hilfe benötige. Ich möchte allerdings nicht auf sie angewiesen sein. Das ist nicht der Grund warum ich ausgezogen bin.

Ich lehne mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und starre die Decke an. Der Stuhl knarzt beim zurücklehnen. Ein Arm baumelt friedlich an der Seite meines Stuhles hin und her, wohingegen der Andere auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt und lose mein Handy in der Hand hält. Ich starre schon eine Weile auf das leere Textfeld und überlege, ob ich die Nummer die sich gerade auf meinem Handy befindet anschreibe, oder nicht... Max's Nummer.

Max und ich haben viel miteinander geschrieben seitdem wir unsere Nummern ausgetauscht haben. Viel mehr als ich normalerweise würde. Ich muss zugeben, es ist schön jemanden zu haben mit der man so reden kann. Max's Nachrichten beinhalten oft irendwelche schlechten oder zweideutigen Witze. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob es schon eine Art Voraussetzung bei ihr ist. Sie meinte zu mir, es sei schön jemanden neues zu kennen, an der sie ihre Sprüche ausprobieren kann. Ich bin mehr als glücklich darüber, mich über ihre Fähigkeiten im Bezug Humor zu belustigen. Und um ehrlich zu sein sind manche von ihnen nicht halb so schlimm.

Wir hatten beide in der letzten Woche viel zu tun. Rachel wurde krank und Max musste deswegen ihre Schicht im Tierladen übernehmen und ich versuchte ein paar Projekte endlich zu beenden. Deswegen ist es auch in der letzten Zeit etwas schwerer geworden sich zu treffen. Ich hab es zwar in der Woche geschafft ein- oder zweimal in den Tierladen reinzuschauen, aber auch nur um, so wie sie es nannte, "Max vor der Langeweile zu retten". Auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstehe in wie weit ich ihr dabei geholfen habe. Das wichtige ist aber, dass sie fröhlich war mich zu sehen, und das ist immerhin etwas.

Max in der Woche zu treffen war auch für mich ziemlich beruhigend. Für mich ist es leicht gestresst zu werden und betriebsblind zu werden ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit von mir. Wie sehr ich auch das zeichnen liebe, es kann schon eine qual sein wenn man nichts anderes mehr tut. Eine Veränderung der Umgebung und Aktivität ist bestimmt ein guter Einfluss auf meine Kreativität. Wie auch immer, mit Max in Kontakt zu bleiben und Danas Vorschlag über das draußen arbeiten nachzugehen half mir wieder in die richtige Spur zu kommen. Und da ich es geschafft habe einen ansehnlichen Fortschritt zu machen, dachte ich es wäre sinnvoll mal zu checken ob Max gerade Zeit hat.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fällt es mir aber schwer den Mut zusammen zu nehmen. Es ist wirklich dumm. Ich habe bestimmt diese gleiche Nachricht jetzt zum zehnten Mal neu geschrieben. Jedes Mal wenn ich kurz davor bin einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu bilden, lösche ich die Nachricht wieder nur um die selbe Nachricht ein paar Minuten später wieder zu schreiben.

_Komm schon Kate. Frag sie doch einfach ob sie mit dir abhängen möchte. So schwer ist es nicht... oder zumindest sollte es nicht._

Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich das als so schwer empfinde. Vielleicht liegt das auch nur an meiner Schüchternheit, allerdings fällt es mir einfach mit Max zu reden. Wo ich so darüber nachdenke, Ich habe noch nie mit irgendjemanden eine solch natürliche Beziehung geführt. Der Fakt, dass ich Max gerade mal seit ein paar Wochen kenne macht das nur noch komischer, allerdings in einer guten Weise. Ich glaube, dass ist das erste mal, dass ich Max fragen musste ob sie Zeit hat. Davor ist es irgendwie immer einfach passiert. Ich schüttel meinen Kopf und suche meine Entschlossenheit. Ich fange an zu tippen bevor ich noch meine Nerven verliere.

**Kate: Hi Max. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht Heu**

Genauso wie in der letzten halben Stunde, lösche ich die Nachricht sofort. Nachdem ich mich mental für das Schwanz einziehen getreten habe lege ich mein Handy hin und lege meinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch. Ich lasse ein müdes seufzen von mir und schaue auf mein Handy.

_Was ist daran überhaupt so schwer?_

Dadurch, dass ich viel zu sehr über meine Nachrichten nachdenke, mache ich das ganze viel komplizierter, als es eigentlich ist. Ich glaube ich will einfach, dass alles perfekt ist. Es ist alnge her, dass ich mit jemandem so gut ausgekommen bin wie Max. Ich möchte einfach nicht das durch mein ungeschicktes formulieren kaputt machen. Mein Handy vibriert auf dem Schreibtisch und schmeißt mich damit aus meinen Selbstsicheren Gedanken. Ich springe vor Schreck und hätte aus versehen fast ausgeholt. Meine Hände fangen an zu zittern und mein Herzschlag verschnellert sich als ich die Nachricht lese.

**Max: Hey, Kate. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht Heute nach meiner Schicht mit mir abhängen willst**

Ich lasse ein erleichtertes seufzen von mir und ein Schmunzeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen. Jetzt, wo Max mich als erste angeschrieben hat, kann ich nicht mehr ausweichen. Nahc dem kurzen Moment der Aufregung beruhige ich mich, und antworte mit einer Rekordverdächtigen Geschwindigkeit.

**Kate: Natürlich habe ich Zeit für dich :)**

In der Sekunde, wo ich die Nachricht abgeschickt habe, erstarre ich und fange an meine Formulierung in Frage zu stellen.

_Hört sich das komisch an? Beim zweiten mal lesen kommt es irgendwie etwas verzweifelt rüber..._

Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als mein Handy wieder schwarz wird. Ich starre es für einen Moment an und bereite mich auf das schlimmste vor.

**Max: Toll! Ich komm so gegen 6 bei dir vorbei, wenn das für dich ok ist.**

Ich kicher leicht bei ihrem Vorschlag. Die meisten Leute befehlen Heutzutage Dinge, anstatt zu fragen. Ich bekomme irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Max und ich uns ziemlich ähnlich sehen in manchen Aspekten. Schüchternheit und Unbeholfenheit, was auf eine gewisse Weise ein angenehmer Gedanke ist.

**Kate: Das passt perfekt. Was hast du denn vor?**

Ich warte an meinem Schreibtisch geduldig auf Max's Antwort. Sie folgt fast sofort.

**Max: Das geht für den Moment nur mich was an. Du musst das wohl selber herausfinden.**

Das macht mich nur noch neugieriger zu wissen, was Max geplant hat. Es ist allerdings nicht so, als ob ich eine direkte Antwort erwartet hätte. Aber einen Versuch war es wert. Sie scheint eine boshafte Ader zu besitzen, zumindest von dem was ich gesehen habe. Ich befürchte, ich habe diese aber auch. Ich vertraue Max aber und liebe Überraschungen. Es gibt also nichts, wovor ich mich fürchten sollte.

**Kate: Du bist so gemein.**

**Max: ;)**

Ein breites Grinsen macht sich auf meinem Gesicht breit, als ich mir unsere Konversation nochmal anschaue. Ich schaue zu dem ganz oben liegenden Blatt auf dem Haufen der halb-fertigen Zeichnungen rüber. Voller Entschlossenheit nehme ich mir vor, das Blatt noch vor dem Abend fertigzustellen.

* * *

  **Max's Perspektive - Max und Chloes Wohnung - 17:13 Uhr**

Ich steige fröhlich aus der Dusche. Fröhlich, weil ich von Chloes Abwesenheit profitieren kann und das Badezimmer benutzen kann, ohne der Angst, dass jemand hereinkommt.Das warme Wasser hat geholfen, meine verspannten Muskeln wieder zu entspannen. Heute war ein langer Tag. Ich musste den ganzen Tag Regale auffüllen und schwere Kisten schieben. Ich bin also froh wieder in meinem eigenen kleinen Zufluchtsort zu sein. Zumindest fühlt es sich wie einer an.

_Wohin auch immer ich gehe, am Ende des Tages wieder zurück in meiner Wohnung zu sein ist eine wahre Erleichterung._

Nachdem ich mich mit einem erstaunlich sauberen Handtuch aus unserem Regal abgetrocknet habe, mache ich mich auf den Weg in meine Mode-Hölle in meinem Schlafzimmer und such mir ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen heraus. Die meisten meiner Hemden liegen zusammengeknüllt und dreckig auf dem Boden. Ein paar sind meinen Essgewohnheiten allerdings noch nicht zum Opfer gefallen und liegen noch im Schrank. Ich suche mir das am wenigsten durchgewaschen aussehende Hemd. Ein rostig gefärbtes kurzärmliges T-Shirt, welches sich im hinteren Teil des Schrankes versteckt hat. Zu dem T-Shirt ziehe ich noch meinen guten alten grauen Hoodie und eine Jeans an. Fertig angezogen, sammel ich die auf dem Boden liegenden schmutzigen Klamotten auf und schmeiße sie unten in meinen Schrank zum sortieren rein. Beim verlassen meines Zimmers stolper ich fast über einen Haufen dreckiger Wäsche, welchen Chloe direkt vor meiner Tür platziert hat.

"Fuck Chloe. Willst du mich umbringen?" murmel ich, nachdem ich wieder Halt bekommen habe. Nachdem mein Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigt hat, werfe ich dem kleinen Haufen einen finsteren Blick zu und seufze, als ich bemerke, dass sich in dem Haufen auch Unterwäsche befindet.

_Chloe hat wirklich kein Schamgefühl._

Da ich ihr nicht hinterherräumen möchte, aber die Sachen im Weg liegen, schieß ich die Sachen wieder in ihren Raum. Wo ich gerade dabei bin sammel ich auch ein paar Essbehälter auf, die sich angesammelt haben. Chloe und ich sind meistens zu faul zum kochen... und abwaschen. Ich öffne auch endlich mal wieder ein Fenster und sprühe Lufterfrischer in der Wohnung herum, um den durch der Anwesenheit von Chloe entstandenen Duft von Gras loszuwerden. Zufrieden mit der von mir geleisteten Arbeit, lasse ich mich auf meine Couch fallen und  zappe durch die Kanäle um Zeit zu schinden. Ein paar Minuten vergehen bis ich auf mein Handy schaue um die Zeit zu checken.

_17:34 Uhr. Ich denke, ich sollte mich mal langsam auf den Weg machen. Gerade wo ich die bin, die für dieses Treffen verantwortlich ist, möchte ich Kate nicht warten lassen.  Irgendwas sagt mir, dass sie einen ziemlich strengen Terminplan hat und nicht gerade darüber erfreut sein würde, wenn ich zu spät komme._

Mit viel Mühe raffe ich mich aus der Couch und stehe auf. Es ist eine dieser Couches, die dich förmlich auffressen sobald du dich hinsetzt. Aufstehen grenzt also an ein kleines Wunder. Ich ziehe noch meine Converse Schuhe an und verlasse dann meine Wohnung. Auf dem Weg hinab summe ich Crosses vor mich hin. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen verlasse ich das Gebäude. Je näher ich Kates Wohnung komme, desto größer wird das Grinsen auf meinen Wangen, und desto schneller werde ich.

_Ich bin ziemlich aufgeregt um ehrlich zu sein. Wie sehr es auch Spaß macht mit Chloe abzuhängen, sie kann auch anstrengend sein. Ich würde sie für nichts auf der Welt eintauschen, allerdings ist es bestimmt auch ganz nett mit jemanden die Zeit zu verbringen der nicht so hibbelig ist._

Als ich auf dem Weg an einem Spielplatz vorbeilaufe bleibe ich stehen. Ich erinnere mich an einen tag von vor ein paar Wochen, wo Kate und ich uns hier unterhalten haben. Ich runzle die Stirn, als ich mich daran erinnere, wie traurig und niedergeschlagen Kate aussah. Ich denke, ich verstehe irgendwie ihr Heimweh. Ich vermisse auch meine Eltern, und dazu noch 2 Schwestern zu haben macht es bestimmt doppelt so schlimm sich an das alleine wohnen zu gewöhnen.

_Vielleicht ist das ja der Grund, warum sie ein Haustier haben wollte..._

Der Gedanke allein fühlt sich wie ein Schlag in den Magen an. Ich hab Leute wie Chloe die mir Gesellschaft leisten, aber Kate hat soweit ich weiß so gut wie niemanden hier. Zumindest scheint es im Moment so. Der Gedanke, dass sie die ganze Zeit alleine in ihrer Wohnung sitzt und auf mich wartet spornt mich nur noch mehr an so schnell wie möglich zu ihr zu gelangen. Als ich mein Ziel erreiche bin ich ziemlich außer Atem, aber dafür pünktlich angekommen. Ich atme tief durch und hole dann mein Handy raus um ihr eine Nachricht zu schreiben, damit sie weiß, dass ich da bin.

**Max: Also... soll ich die Regenrinne zu dir hochklettern?**

**Kate: Nun das würde ich nur zu gerne sehen**

**Max: Gib mir ein paar Tage und ich schaffe es vielleicht**

**Kate: Ich bezweifle, dass ich so viel Geduld habe**

**Max: Gut so. Sonst müsstest du mich nach der Aktion wahrscheinlich ins Krankenhaus fahren**

**Kate: Das wollen wir beide nicht. Ich bin in einer Minute fertig, also denk nicht mal dran**

**Max: Keine Versprechungen.**

Zu ihrem Wort stehend, erscheint Kate genau eine Minute später vor dem Gebäude. Sie braucht einen Moment bis sie mich sieht, und grüßt mich dann sofort mit einem riesigen Lächeln. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich mit einem solch umwerfenden Lächeln begrüßt werde und werde deswegen leicht abgelenkt. Es scheint, als ob ihr das Lächeln so leicht fällt wie Atmen, nicht ein bisschen aufgezwungen. Es ist allerdings nicht nur ihr Lächeln, auch das funkeln in ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen, ihr Gesichts und ihre ganze Körpersprache leuchten förmlich. Allein der Anblick von ihr gibt mir neue Kraft und lässt meine Sorgen verblassen. Als Antwort schenke ich ihr ein Lächeln mit dem typischen Beigeschmack von Schüchternheit.

Kate streicht eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und bleibt vor mir stehen, "Wollen wir losgehen?"

Nachdem ich mein Lächeln wieder heruntergefahren habe, damit ich nicht wie ein totaler Loser aussehe, räuspere ich mich, "J-Ja klar."

Sie zeigt mit ihrem Zeigefinger vor sich, "Leite mir den Weg, oh furchtlose Anführerin."

Ich kicher zu ihrem Vertrauen in meine Pläne, "Nur damit du es weißt, mein Orientierungssinn ist furchtbar. Wir könnten uns verlaufen."

Kate verstummt kurz bevor sie antwortet, "Ich kann es mir mit anderen Leuten schlimmer vorstellen sich zu verlaufen..." sie pausiert kurz, schaut mich mit ihren Augen schüchtern an und fügt leise hinzu, "allerdings nicht viele bessere."

Unsicher wie ich darauf reagieren soll, halte ich einen Moment inne bevor ich antworte, "Lass uns einfach hoffen, dass ich mir den Rückweg merke, sodass wir es nicht herausfinden müssen."

"Wohin gehen wir überhaupt?" fragt Kate nervös, "Oder ist es immernoch ein Geheimnis?"

Jegliche Form von Selbstbewusstsein die ich bis jetzt aufgebaut habe, fängt an sich aufzulösen. Ich frage mich, ob das was ich geplant habe schon zu krass für den Anfang ist, da wir uns ja noch nicht so lange kennen. Am Anfang schien es zwar eine gute Idee zu sein, allerdings wenn man so darüber nachdenkt könnte es auch falsch interpretiert werden. Es ist aber zu spät zum umentscheiden.

Ich halt noch einmal inne und antworte dann, "Ich... du meintest doch, dass du Disney Filme magst. Also dachte ich, wir könnten bei ein paar schauen und uns eine Pizza oder so bestellen. Chloe ist gerade nicht da und ich dachte es wäre nur fair, da ich schon dein zimmer sehen durfte." Ich pausiere kurz und ziehe dann noch meine Aussage zurück, "Wenn du möchtest können wir auch was ganz anderes machen..."

Kates Lächeln vergrößert sich, was ich als ein gutes Zeichen auffasse, "Es scheint so, als ob du den Gedächtnistest bestanden hättest."

"Natürlich habe ich das." Antworte ich ohne zu zögern, "Mein Gedächtnis ist nicht _so_ schlecht... manchmal." eine kleine röte lässt sich auf meinen Wangen erkennen und ich spiele nervös mit einer Strähne herum, "Du schienst förmlich hingerissen also wäre es so gut wie unmöglich zu vergessen."

_Kate schien ziemlich aufgeregt als sie damals mir davon erzählte. Es war schon niedlich wie begeistert sie wirkte. Ich denke, ich wollte mit dieser Aktion diese Reaktion wieder hervorrufen._

Ihre Augen leuchten voller Überraschung und überwältigender Freude, "Nichts lieber als das, Max."

Ich lasse einen langen Atem aus, bei welchem ich nicht mal bemerkt habe, dass ich ihn angehalten habe und fühle wie meine Mundwinkel nach oben wandern und ein unfreiwilliges Lächeln bilden, "Cool. Dann lass uns losgehen."

Ich halte ihr instinktiv meine Hand hin bevor mein Gehirn überhaupt merkt was ich tue. Ich bin so daran gewöhnt, dass Chloe körperbetont ist, dass das Händchen halten für mich schon ganz natürlich geworden ist. Gerade weil ich sie schon so lange kenne und mit ihr schon so lange zusammen wohne. Im Gegensatz zu Chloe, kenne ich Kate allerdings gerade mal ein paar Wochen. Es fühlt sich aber nach viel mehr an, auf eine gute Art und Weise. Vielleicht erklärt das ja den Sprung in meiner Urteilsvermögen. In dem Moment wo ich bemerke was ich eigentlich gerade mache, will ich meine Hand zurückziehen, allerdings kichert Kate leise und hält dann meine Hand in ihrer. Ihre Hand fühlt sich auf meiner, obwohl sich hier und dort Hornhaut bildet sehr weich an.

_Ich frage mich, ob sie ein Instrument oder so spielt. Vielleicht sollte ich mal vorschlagen, dass ich Gitarre spiele und wir dann ein Duett bilden... natürlich nur wenn Kate möchte._

Kates Augen fallen auf meine und sie schaut mich mit einem schüchternem Lächeln an, "Wollen wir loslaufen?"

Ohne weiteres Zögern laufen wir den Weg den ich gekommen bin zurück zu meiner Wohnung. Ich dachte, Kate würde irgendwann meine Hand loslassen, hat sie aber nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein hoffe ich, dass sich das auch nicht ändern wird. Ich denke, es wäre auch viel unangenehmer, wenn sie einfach so loslassen würde. Sie schlendert sanft ihre Arme hin und her und summt vor sich hin als wir die Straße hinab laufen. Ich höre ihr schuldfrei zu und genieße die süßen Melodien die sie von sich gibt. Manche kenne ich, manche nicht. Kate schafft es aber, dass sie sich alle so ähnlich anhören. Ich werfe ihr ab und zu mal ein paar Blicke zu schenke ihr dann ein schüchternes Lächeln.

Bevor ich es überhaupt merke stehen wir schon vor meiner Wohnung. Ich suche ungeschickt nach meinem Schlüssel, schließe die Tür auf und trete mit Kate dicht hinter mir über die Türschwelle. Die Inneneinrichtung de Gebäudes ist genauso weiß und leer wie außen, aber immernoch ein Zuhause. Da der Fahrstuhl außer Betrieb ist, gehen wir die Treppen zu meiner Wohnung im dritten Stock hoch. Bei der Tür am Ende des kleinen Ganges bleibe ich stehen und betrete dann Chloes und meine Wohnung.

Kate zieht ihre Schuhe aus und legt sie ordentlich neben die Tür. Nicht so wie ich, die ihre Schuhe einfach in die nächst liegende Ecke tritt und dort liegen lässt. Ihre Augen wandern zu der durchgesessenen 2-Sitzer Couch, dem davor platziertem kleinen Bildschirm und den 2 nicht zueinander passenden Stühlen neben der Couch. Vom Wohnzimmer aus reichen Türen ins Badezimmer, die Küche und unsere jeweiligen Schlafzimmer. Es ist nicht viel, aber es reicht aus.

Ein paar meiner Fotos hängen an den Wänden. Manche zeigen Chloe und mich, andere zeigen Landschaften und die Natur von Arcadia, auf welche Chloe bestanden hat, dass ich sie aufhänge. Obwohl die Bilder von meiner eigentlichen Idee abwichen, muss ich doch Zugeben, dass sie doch ziemlich gut aussehen und einen eigenen touch haben. Ich fühle mich allerdings etwas unwohl, jetzt wo Kate hier ist.

Kate geht mit einem aufmerksamen Blick auf die Bilder zu, "Sind das deine?"

"Äh... ja..." stotter ich verlegen.

Sie steht vor den Bilder und untersucht jedes genau, bevor sie sich wieder zu mir umdreht, "Sie sehen alle wunderschön aus."

"M-Meinst du?

Kate nickt als Zustimmung, "Und wie." ein boshafter Glanz spiegelt sich in ihren Augen. Den gleichen den auch Chloe bekommt, wenn sie irgendwas plant. Allerdings ist Kates Blick nicht so krass und Besorgniserregend, "Ich bin sogar fast in Versuchung dir eines zu stehlen wenn du mal nicht hinguckst."

Ich stell mich neben sie gegenüber der Foto-Wand, "Dann muss ich wohl ein Auge auf dich behalten."

Sie stößt mich leicht in die Rippen mit ihrem Ellenbogen, "Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

Ich ziehe meinen Hoodie aus und werfe ihn auf die Couch, "Wir können was zum essen bestellen wenn du möchtest." in der Sekunde wo ich den Satz beende fängt Kates Magen an laut zu knurren. Sie errötet vor Verlegenheit und ich kicher, "Ich fasse das mal als ein Ja auf."

Wir gehen in meinen Raum, da es dort um einiges gemütlicher ist und falls Chloe wiederkommen sollte, wären wir dort auch leiser. Kate braucht etwas bis sie sich neben mich auf mein Bett setzt und ich den Laptop raushole. Ich bestell auch unser Essen. ein paar Pizzen mit Servietten. Da Chloe wahrscheinlich auch früher oder später auftauchen wird, bestell ich für sie schon mal eine mit Fleisch und Chili-Schoten. Sie hat das letzte mal für das Essen bezahlt also schulde ich ihr eh noch was. Als ich mit dem bestellen fertig bin holt Kate ihre Brieftasche heraus um ihren Anteil zu bezahlen, allerdings ignoriere ich das schmeichelnde Angebot, "Der geht auf mich."

"Aber ich fühle mich schlecht wenn du für all das bezahlen musst." protestiert sie mit einem unerwarteten Widerspruch.

"Ich habe letzte Woche Rachels Schichten übernommen also ist das nicht schlimm. Falls es wirklich so ein Problem ist kannst du nächstes mal bezahlen." schlage ich ihr freundlich vor.

Obwohl Kate nicht wirklich überzeugt von diesem Angebot ist, widerspricht sie mir nicht. "Ich werde es mir merken."

"So lange. bis ich dich wieder dazu zwinge mit mir Zeit zu verbringen." spaße ich. Spaß beiseite, Ich würde schon gerne mit Kate mehr solche Sachen unternehmen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie das gleiche denkt.

Kate erwidert herzerwärment, "Du hast auf jeden Fall gute Arbeit dabei geleistet. Nicht, dass ich viel Ermutigung dafür brauchen würde."

Während wir auf unsere Bestellungen warten entscheide ich, dass och schon mal den Film vorbereite. Ich habe zwar schon durch unsere Unterhaltung letztens eine ungefähre Ahnung welchen Film sie als erstes gucken möchte, aber zur Sicherheit frage ich lieber nochmal nach, "Da du der Gast bist, wo wollen wir anfangen?"

"Alice im Wunderland." antwortet sie wie aus der Kanone geschossen mit einer Kinder artigen Begeisterung und fügt dann rückläufig hinzu, "Ich meine... falls das für dich ok ist."

Ich kicher leicht zu ihrem fehlenden Selbstbewusstsein, "Ich habe irgendwie geahnt, dass das kommt." Ich beginne meinen Laptop zu starten und summe eine erfundene Melodie vor mir hin als die Summ Geräusche des Laptops den Raum füllen. Dieser Haufen Schrott ist viel zu alt, allerdings kann ich mir im Moment nichts besseres leisten. Ich öffne die "total legale" Streaming Seite. auf der Chloe und ich immer unsere Filme schauen. Es braucht ein paar Minuten bis der Film geladen hat. Sekunden später klingelt es an der Tür. Das kann nur der Pizza-Bote sein.

Ich schiebe den Laptop zu Seite und bewege mich dann aus meinem Bett, "Bin jede Sekunde wieder da."

Kate schüttelt trotzig ihren Kopf, "Oh nein Max. Ich habe dich schon das Essen bezahlen lassen, ich kann dir nicht noch erlauben das Essen von der Tür zu holen."

"Dann musst du mich wohl einholen." ohne ein weiteres Wort springe ich vom Bett, ignoriere ihre Einwände und verlasse den Raum.

Ich verlasse meine Wohnung und gehe die Treppe runter. Unten angekommen öffne ich die Tür und treffe auf den Pizza-Boten. Sie geben mir das Essen und nachdem ich ihm eine ordentliche Menge an Trinkgeld gegeben habe laufe ich wieder die Treppe zu meiner Wohnung hoch. Der Geruch alleine lässt meinen Magen beim Treppen steigen laut knurren. Als ich meine Wohnung betrete lege ich Chloes Pizza mit einer hastig geschriebenen Notiz zu Seite. Ich schnappe mir ein paar Teller, einen Pizza-Schneider und ein paar Dosen Limonade bevor ich wieder zu Kate gehe. In dem Moment wo ich wieder meinen Raum betrete sehe ich sie immernoch auf dem selben Platz sitzen. Wenn ich sie gewesen wäre, wäre ich aufgestanden und hätte die Chance genutzt um herumzuschnüffeln. Meine Neugierde hat mir schon oft genug Probleme bereitet.

Ich halte die Pizzen triumphierend in der Hand, "Und hier ist die Pizza für die hübsche Lady." die Wörter verlassen meine Lippen bevor ich über sie nachdenke. Kates Augen weiten sich,ihre Augenbrauen schießen nach oben und ihr Mund ist leicht geöffnet. Ich fange unkontrollierbar an zu stottern und überlege, wie ich mich aus dieser peinlichen Situation retten kann, "Äh... also..."

Kate zaubert ein breites Zähne fletschendes Grinsen und man keine sehen, dass ihre Wangen eine pinke Farbe annehmen, "Wenn ich weiterhin solch schmeichelnde Komplimente bekomme, wirst du mich vielleicht niemals los."

Ich kratz mir nachdenklich mit meiner freien Hand den Nacken und bekomme eine ähnliche pinke Farbe auf den Wangen wie Kate, "Das macht mir nichts aus."

"Das werde ich mir merken." murmelt sie leise vor sich hin und spielt mir ihrer Halskette.

Um mich von dir angespannten, aber nicht unangenehmen Stimmung abzulenken, stelle ich die Pizzen  und die dazugehörige Plastiktüte mit Servietten auf das Bett und setze mich danach zu ihr. Das Bett ist wirklich nicht für mehr als eine Person designt, also müssen wir etwas zusammenrücken. um ehrlich zu sein, macht es mir nichts aus, und wenn ich rüber zu Kate schaue sieht es so aus, als ob ihr auch nichts aus macht und rückt ohne Zeit zu verschwenden näher.

Fertig hingesetzt stelle ich uns beiden das Essen hin und justiere den Laptop so, dass wir beide gut den Bildschirm sehen können, "Ist das so für dich gut?"

Kate nickt als Antwort und Lächelt, als sie mir einen Teller und eine Tasse aus der Hand nimmt, "Perfekt."

Wir legen uns beide jeweils ein Stück Pizza und eine Serviette auf den Teller und öffnen jeweils eine Dose Limonade. Als der Film startet kommen die alt bekannten Bilder wieder vor unseren Augen aufs Leben. Es ist schon eine Weile her als ich das letzte mal Alice im Wunderland geguckt habe. Das letzte mal war vor ein paar Jahren mit Chloe bevor ich nach Seattle gezogen bin. Mitten im Film schlief sie, wie immer wenn wir Filme schauen mit Außnahme von Blade Runner, ein.

Ich schau rüber zu Kate und sehe, wie sie aufmerksam dem Bildschirm folgt und dabei zuguckt wie Alice durch den Kaninchenbau in das Wunderland fällt. Sie total hingerissen von den Ereignissen auf dem Bildschirm und formt ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Um ehrlich zu sein verbringe ich die meiste Zeit des Films damit, Kate anzuschauen anstatt den Film. Es ist schon niedlich wie aufmerksam sie ist und hier und da mal ein schnaufen ablässt wenn es mal spannender wird. Ab und zu fühle ich auch wie ihre Schulter meine berührt, etwas was mir erstaunlich stark auffällt. Als der Film sich dem Ende naht, fühle ich ein warmes Gewicht auf meiner Schulter und höre ein leises schnarchen- Als ich runter gucke sehe ich, dass Kates Kopf sich auf meiner Schulter abstützt. Ihre warmen Haselnussbraunen Augen sind nun geschlossen und sie hat einen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

_Sie muss ziemlich müde gewesen sein wenn sie einfach so einschläft. Sie meinte zu mir, dass die letzte Woche ziemlich anstrengend gewesen ist also wundert es mich nicht wirklich._

Da ich sie nicht aufwecken, aber mich trotzdem aus dieser unangenehmen Lage befreien möchte lege ich alles was auf meinem Bett liegt auf den Boden und lege sie sorgfältig auf das Bett. Sie regt sich kurz und murmelt leise, aber schläft weiter. Eine herabhängende Strähne ist aus ihrem Dutt gefallen, doch ich kämpfe gegen den Willen sie hinter ihr Ohr zu legen an. Bevor ich dem Willen nachgehe bewege ich mich zum Rand des Bettes um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und darauf zu warten, dass sie aufwacht. Ein leichtes zerren an meinem T-Shirt hält mich allerdings davon ab.

Obwohl sie schläft, hat Kate einen doch ziemlich festen Griff an mir. Wenn ich versuchen würde ihn zu lösen, würde ich sie wahrscheinlich aufwecken, und ich möchte das nicht in meinem Bewusstsein haben. Ic hwäre sogar ein ziemliches Monster, wenn ich sie in einem solch friedlichen Schlaf wecken würde. Ich seufze ergebend und lege mich auf das Bett neben sie. Sie rückt sofort näher und ich decke uns beide mit der Bettdecke zu, sodass ihr nicht kalt wird.

_Ich bin mir sicher sie wird früher oder später aufwachen._

* * *

**Am Nächsten Morgen - 7:08 Uhr**

Meine Augen öffnen einen spalt, da ich ein leises schlurfen außerhalb meines Zimmers wahrgenommen habe. Es ist noch zu dunkel, als dass ich irgendwas erkennen kann. Ich kann allerdings gerade noch so meine Möbel ausmachen. Für einen Moment höre ich den Schritten aufmerksam zu und mein Herzschlag verschnellert sich als mir Millionen seltsame Bilder durch den Kopf zischen.

_Vielleicht habe ich mit Mama damals zu viele Krimis geguckt._

Als ich nichts mehr höre schließe ich wieder meine Augen und kuschel mich wieder in meine Decke ein. Es fühlt sich jetzt aus irgendeinem Grund wärmer an als vorher, allerdings bin ich zu müde um wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie spät es ist und um Ehrlich zu sein ist es mir auch egal. Ich habe heute eh frei, also brauche ich mich nicht Heute beeilen. Da ich die Vögel draußen zwitschern höre muss es wohl früh am Morgen sein. Eine müde Max ist eine schlecht gelaunte Max, also bemühe ich mich nicht gegen den Schlaf länger anzukämpfen und lasse mich in Schlaf träumen.

Zumindest hätte ich das getan, wäre nicht meine Tür aufgegangen und hätte eine laute nervige Stimme mir nicht zugeflüstert, "Max... Maaaaaaaaaax. Wage es nicht mich zu ignorieren."

Ohne überhaupt meine Augen zu öffnen weiß ich schon zu wem diese Stimme gehört. Ich habe keine Lust Chloe jetzt zu belustigen, also versinke ich weiter in die Matratze und versuche sie zu ignorieren. Das hätte ich besser nicht tun sollen. Ich fühle wie das Bett sich senkt und höre ein unerwartetes kreischen. Meine Augen öffnen sich sofort und ich taste meinen Nachtschrank nach der Lampe ab. Das Licht flackert auf und mein erst total verschlafenes Gedächtnis verliert jegliche Form von Müdigkeit. Es braucht jedoch einen Moment bis ich erst verstehe, was gerade passiert ist.

Wie sonst auch, hat Chloe sich auf mein Bett fallen lassen ohne über die Konsequenzen einen Gedanken zu verlieren. Aber anstatt sich auf mich fallen zu lassen, hat sie dies bei Kate getan welche neben mir schlief. Ich kann mich ungenau daran erinnern, wie ich letzte Nacht kläglich versucht habe meine Augen aufzuhalten und darauf zu warten, dass Kate aufwacht aber letztendlich doch gescheitert bin. Chloe springt durch das laute Geräusch vom Bett auf. Kate taucht mit ihrem Kopf aus der Bettdecke auf, reibt sich die Augen und blinzelt ein paar mal bis sie sich umguckt und schaut was passiert ist.

Chloe steht auf der rechten Seite des Bettes und schaut zwischen Kate und mir mit einem verwirrten Blick hin und her. Ich glaube allerdings, ich würde an ihrer Stelle das gleiche tun. Ein paar Sekunden später stellt sie ein riesiges verschmitztes Lächeln ein, "Wow, Max. Gut gemacht."

Ich rolle mit meinen Augen zu dieser Aussage und reibe mich an meinen Schläfen, "Du bist so ein Arsch. Es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht."

"Mhm bestimmt."

Obwohl ich weiß, dass Chloe mich nur ärgern will. brauche ich doch eine Art Rechtfertigung damit es für Kate und mich nicht mehr so peinlich ist, "Wir haben bloß Disney Filme gesehen und sind dann eingeschlafen."

Chloes Augen leuchten gerade zu vor Freude, "Ahh das gute alte Netflix and Chill. Nicht schlecht, Caulfield."

Ich seufze tief zu diesem nicht enden wollenden Provokation, "Viel peinlicher kannst du echt nicht mehr sein, oder?"

"Alles nur für dich Baby." sie grinst uns frech an, geht dann zur Tür und schaut uns nochmal über ihre Schulter an, "Wie auch immer. Ich wollte nicht bei... etwas stören also warte ich einfach in der Küche." mit diesem Satz verlässt sie nun endlich den Raum.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und reibe mir meine Augen. Ich würde zwar Chloe für nichts in der Welt eintauschen, doch würde ich von ihr etwas mehr Mitgefühl erwarten. Nicht jeder merkt, dass sie nur Späße macht. Ich drehe mich wieder zu Kate welche errötet und stottert, "Max... es tut mir Leid, ich..."

Bevor ich ihr die Chance gebe in eine riesige Entschuldigung darüber überzugehen, dass sie letzte Nacht auf mir eingeschlafen ist unterbreche ich sie, "Ist schon ok Kate. Wirklich. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Chloe sollte die sein, die sich Entschuldigen sollte. Und zwar dafür, sich auf dich raufzuschmeißen."

_Wenn man hier schon irgendwelche Leute beschuldigt, dann wahrscheinlich mich, weil ich sie nicht geweckt habe als ich konnte. Aber sie sah so gemütlich und friedlich aus, ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu überwinden sie zu wecken. Vielleicht hätte ich mehr darüber nachdenken sollen, wie sie sich fühlen würde..._

Sie schenkt mir einen verwirrten Blick. So als ob sie danach suchen würde, ob ich es nur aus Höflichkeit sage oder es mir wirklich Egal ist. Die Angst in ihren Augen beginnt zu verblassen, "Es hat mich bloß ein wenig erschrocken. Sonst wurde mir kein Schaden zugefügt."

"Ich glaube jeden hätte es erschrocken, wäre Chloe auf jemanden raufgesprungen." merke ich an. Leider hat sich diese Theorie schon mehrmals zu Beweiß gestellt.

Kate steckt eine herabhängende Strähne von ihrem Gesicht, "Klingt so, als ob du aus Erfahrung sprichst."

Ein leichtes schmunzeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen, "Glaub mir, ich wünschte das würde ich nicht tun. Bist du hungrig?"

"Wo du es gerade sagst, ja." gibt Kate zu.

"Ich schau mal was sich auffinden lässt. Nimm dir Zeit beim aufstehen, wir sind nicht in Eile." Ich will gerade den Raum verlassen als mir etwas einfällt, "Oh, du bist nicht zufällig gegen irgend was allergisch oder Vegetarier oder?"

Kate schüttelt lächelnd ihren Kopf, "Du bedienst mich ja heute regelrecht. Nicht das ich wüsste. Trotzdem Danke der Nachfrage."

Ich lächel sie an, "Ich wäre kein guter Gastgeber, wenn ich etwas machen würde, was dich ins Krankenhaus bringt."

"Auch wieder wahr." sie kichert leicht, "Das wäre nicht so gut."

Nachdem ich meinen Raum verlassen habe mache ich mich auf den Weg zu der kleinen Küche. Chloe hat sich auf einen Stuhl an unserem Holztisch hingesetzt und kippelt. "Also... da läuft nichts, huh?"

"Ich schwöre."

Sie schnappt sich ein kaltes Pizza stück aus dem Karton und nimmt einen großen Bissen, "Dann hast du eine riesige Chance verpasst."

Ich erröte zu dieser Aussage, "Verdammt, Chloe. Kate und Ich kennen uns gerade mal seit ein paar Wochen."

Chloe kaut nachdenklich und zuckt dann mit den Schultern, "Hat mich auch nicht abgehalten."

Sie ist mit Victoria ziemlich schnell zusammengekommen, nachdem sie sich das erste mal trafen. Vielleicht ein zwei Wochen. Chloe hat nicht lange gebraucht um mich mit ziemlich vielen Details ihre Beziehung anzuvertrauen, und das nur um ich verlegen zu machen. Ich lehne mich gegen die Schranktür, "Nun ja, ich würde nicht behaupten das du und ich die gleiche Person sind, oder?"

Chloe ist ungewöhnlich ruhig und beißt wieder in ihr Stück Pizza, "Nein, das bist du nicht. Und das ist auch gut so." sie wirft mir ein freches Grinsen zu, "Nicht alle können halt so charmant und umwerfend sein wie ich." ihr Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich in einen eher ernsten Ton, "Aber Ernsthaft, wenn du die Chancen nicht nutzt verschwinden sie. Das Leben ist zu kurz um Vorsichtig zu sein, manchmal muss man auch Risiken eingehen. Merk dir das einfach mal."

Meine Augenbrauen erheben sich leicht zu Chloes ungewohnter Weisheit, "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eine solche Art von Rat von dir bekommen würde."

Sie schaut mich mit einem verdächtigen Blick an, "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich jetzt Beleidigt fühlen soll oder nicht."

Ich schenke ihr ein freches Grinsen, "Das kommt ganz auf dich an."

Sie rollt verspielt mit ihren Augen, "Manchmal kannst du eine echte Bitch sein."

"Alles nur vom Meister gelernt." konter ich.

Chloe zeigt mir ihren Stinkefinger und macht sich dann an die Pizza ran die ich für sie letzte Nacht beiseite gelegt habe. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, heize die Herdplatte an und schnappe mir eine Bratpfanne aus einem der Schränke. Nachdem ich im Kühlschrank ein paar Eier und gerösteten Bacon gefunden habe, fette ich die Pfanne ein. Ein paar Minuten später hat sich in der Küche ein Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufender Geruch gebildet der meinen Magen knurren lässt. Kate betritt zögerlich den Raum als ich den Tisch decke und setzt sich gegenüber von Chloe als ich sie mit einem Lächeln Begrüße, "Morgen."

Sie schaut erst mich und dann Chloe an, "Guten Morgen."

"Wie kannst du jetzt schon so wach und freundlich sein?" fragt Chloe Kate skeptisch während sie sich unappetitlich die Reste der Pizza in den Mund steckt.

"Alles eine Frage der Übung." antwortet Kate mit einem sanften Lächeln, "Wenn du zwei jüngere Schwestern hast gewöhnst du dich an das frühe aufstehen." ihre Augenbrauen heben sich leicht, als Kate ihre Schwestern erwähnt. Das ist aber nur von kurzer Dauer.

Chloe wischt ihre Hände an ihrem T-Shirt ab und lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück, "Ich beneide dich nicht."

"Du stehst auch normalerweise nicht vor 15:00 Uhr auf also musst du auch nicht," merke ich um sie zu ärgern an, trage dabei das Essen zum Tisch und setze mich auf den letzten freien Stuhl. Es ist zwar etwas eng und Chloe muss ihren Pizzakarton wegpacken, aber wir kriegen es irgendwie gebacken.

Sie verspottet meine Bemerkung, "Als ob du große Reden schwingen könntest, Caulfield."

Es herrscht eine ziemlich entspannte Stimmung als wir unser Frühstück essen. Chloe nimmt natürlich Teil, weil sie einer kostenlosen Mahlzeit nicht aus dem Weg gehen kann. zum Glück habe ich mich mit ihrem unstillbaren Hunger abgefunden. Isch schwöre, wir geben das meiste unseres Geldes für Essen aus. Es ist schon fast komisch wie verschieden Kates und Chloes Tischmanieren sind. Chloe isst wie ein ausgehungerter Haufen wilder Wölfe und Kate das genaue Gegenteil. Wenn wir fertig sind legt Kate ordentlich ihr Besteck auf ihren Teller, "Wie sehr es auch Spaß gemacht hat, ich sollte mich wohl langsam auf den Weg machen. Arbeit tut sich nicht von alleine."

Ich nicke sympathisch, "Wie sehr du da Recht hast. Ich kann dich mit nach Hause begleiten wenn du möchtest."

"Du musst dir meinetwegen keine Umstände machen." beginnt Kate gegen meinen Vorschlag zu protestieren.

Ich stehe von meinem Stuhl auf, sammel die schmutzigen Teller auf und lege sie in die Spüle, "Das macht mir nichts aus. Ich bezweifle, dass du mich überhaupt jemals stören würdest. Ich muss mich eh mehr bewegen."

Kate und ich verlassen das Gebäude und fangen an zu ihrem zu laufen. Als wir an dem Spielplatz vorbeilaufen macht sich ein verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck bei ihr breit. Ich versuche ein Thema mir zu überlegen um sie von ihrem Heimweh abzulenken, "Ich glaube dein Hase trifft bald ein."

Ich einst besorgtes Gesicht keuchtet nun auf, "Wirklich?"

Ich nicke und bin fröhlich sie wieder lächeln zu sehen, "Jup. Er sollte in den nächsten Tagen ankommen. Ich werde dich natürlich Benachrichtigen wenn die Zeit soweit ist."

"Ich kann gar nicht darauf warten all das Zeug zu benutzen was ich geholt habe." merkt Kate mit einem breiten Grinsen an.  Sie sieht wirklich aufgeregt auf ihren Hasen aus. Ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen funkeln vor Freude.

Meine Mundwinkel wandern nach oben als wir uns Kates Wohnung nähern, "Das glaube ich dir nur zu gerne. Falls du mal Hilfe mit Alice brauchst lass es mich wissen. Du weißt ja wo du mich finden kannst."

Kate hält vor ihrer Tür an, "Danke Max. Es hat echt Spaß gemacht. Ich wünschte bloß, ich wäre nicht so früh eingeschlafen."

Ich schüttel meinen Kopf als ich bemerke, dass sie sich immernoch darüber Gedanken macht, "Keine Sorgen. Es hat mir auch Spaß gemacht."

"Hoffentlich schaffe ich es beim nächsten mal länger aufzubleiben." kichert sie leise.

Ich kratz mich an meinem Nacken und grinse verlegen, "Vielleicht hätte ich auch die ganze Sache besser durchplanen und nicht bis zu letzten Minute warten sollen. Das ist nicht gerade eine meiner Stärken."

"Von dem was ich gesehen habe hast du es ganz gut gemacht." beruhigt mich Kate. Ein Moment der Stille kehrt ein und keiner von uns beiden will den ersten Schritt machen Tschüss zu sagen.

Ich zerstöre schließlich die Stille, "Also..." mein Satz wird unterbrochen als Kate mir eine unerwartete Umarmung gibt. Ich brauche einen Moment bis ich checke was gerade passiert ist und umarme sie dann auch. Kate ist ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als ich, was eine nette Abwechslung im Vergleich zu Chloes langem Körperbau ist. Sie macht sich ständig über meine Größe lustig, und das obwohl ich gar nicht mal so klein bin. Kates Umarmung ist nicht annähernd so zerdrückend wie Chloes, allerdings stark genug um sie zu bemerken. Kate ist auch nicht so knochig wie Chloe. Ein leichter Geruch von Blumen liegt in der Luft, viel schöner als der normale Gestank nach Bier und Zigaretten.

Ein paar Sekunden später lässt Kate widerwillig los, "Wir sehen uns, Max. Gib auf dich Acht."

Ich winke ihr mit einem etwas schiefen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen als sie das Gebäude betritt, "Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Das lag daran, dass AO3 zwei mal mein geschriebenes nicht gespeichert hat und ich deswegen 2 mal den selben Teil übersetzen durfte. Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ich erwarte euch dann im nächsten Kapitel. :)


	5. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max stattet Kate einen unerwarteten Besuch ab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist zwar diesmal etwas kürzer, aber wie sagt man so schön? Klein aber fein! Viel Spaß c:

**Ein paar Tage später... - Chloes Perspektive - Victorias Wohnung - 9:23 Uhr**

Der Schlaf wiegt mich noch in seinen Armen als ich meine langsam meine Umgebung wahrnehme. Allerdings bis jetzt nur die Geräusche wie vorbeifahrende Autos, das Vögel zwitschern und ein leises schleifen. Etwas weiches und warmes wird gegen meinen Rücken gepresst, ein Gefühl welches ich in den letzten Monaten nur zu gut kenne. Als sich meine Augen schließlich öffnen sehe ich Victoria mit dem Rücken zu mir und dem Blick auf ihrem Handy neben mir liegen.

Da ich wissen möchte warum sie so verärgert ist lehne ich mich zu ihr rüber, stütze mein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab und lege meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, "Was ist denn los?"

Mit einem seufzen legt sie ihr Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch und dreht sich zu mir um. Meine Mutter. Sie versucht mich ständig dazuzubringen mit anderen Leuten zusammenzubringen, damit ich das "Chase Vermächtnis fortführe". Ich lehne zwar ständig ab, aber sie scheint mich irgendwie nicht zu verstehen. Es gibt immer jemanden den sie noch nicht ausprobiert hat. Sie hat mich sogar schon versucht mit jemanden zusammenzubringen der viel jünger ist als ich. Alles nur, weil er von einer hoch angesehenen Familie kommt.

Vic redet nicht oft über ihr Privatleben. Zumindest nicht bis vor kurzem. Vielleicht seit circa einem Monat oder so. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist das bis jetzt das meiste was ich über sie weiß. Zuvor hat mir die körperliche Beziehung mir ihr gereicht. Jetzt will ich aber so viel wie möglich über sie herausfinden. Um nicht nur körperlichen, sondern auch physischen Stress abzubauen.

"Warum sagst du ihr nicht einfach, dass du nicht auf Männer stehst?" schlage ich vor.

Normalerweise, würde Vic jetzt darüber lästern wie dumm diese Idee doch sei, allerdings dieses mal nicht, "Ich... weiß nicht wie sie reagieren würde. Sie würde wahrscheinlich nur noch stärker versuchen mir einen Freund zu suchen, damit ich eine super Frau werde und über diese 'Phase' komme."

Ihr Augenbrauen erheben sich vor Enttäuschung bei diesem Gedanken und hinterlassen einen Anblick der einem verrät, dass ihr keine schöne Zukunft vor besteht. Ich kann es ihr aber nicht übel nehmen. Sehr wenige Leute würden in so einer Situation gerne mit ihr tauschen. Un die die es tun würde, würden es nur tun um ihr Leben einfacher zu gestalten. Es ist ein trauriger Gedanke, dass sie so etwas wesentliches verstecken muss nur um glücklich zu sein. Ich habe zum Glück nie wirklich Streit mit meiner Mutter gehabt. Sogar David war verständnisvoll, und das will was heißen. So sollte es auch sein. Wir wollen natürlich verliebt sein, wir wollen unsere eigenen Fehler machen, wir wollen unsere eigenen höhen ergreifen, die Schmerzen im Herzen spüren wenn wir bestimmte Entscheidungen treffen und schließlich eines Tages das finden, was wir die ganze Zeit gesucht haben.

Um sie aufzumuntern antworte mit einer nicht ernst gemeinten Antwort, "Man weiß es nie. Vielleicht akzeptiert sie ja auch deinen Geschmack. Ich wette es gibt eine riesige Auswahl an Chicks in der Kunst-Szene."

Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint diese Antwort nicht ganz so gut angekommen zu sein. Diese wendet sich um und nuschelt, "Ach egal."

Ich bemerke, dass hier definitiv irgendwas falsch läuft. Ich streichle mit meiner Hand ihre Wange um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, "Hey... was ist denn los?"

Sie schmeißt meine Hand weg und weigert sich in meine Augen zu schauen. Sie klingt sehr genervt und beharrt, "Nichts, okay?"

Ich schaue sie mit einem skeptischen Blick an da ich weiß, dass sie etwas vor mir verbirgt, "Tori, wage es ja nicht vor mir was zu verschweigen. Ich bin ein Meister der Ablenkung. Nichts entgeht meinem Spürsinn, also spucks aus!"

Ihr Gesicht verläuft in so viele verschiedene widersprüchliche Emotionen und behält keine für auch nur eine Minute. Von Wut über Schamgefühl und vielen weiteren. Ich habe sie noch nie in solch einer Art gesehen. Es ist irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl. Ich würde ihr ja gerne helfen, aber das geht nicht wenn sie mich nicht lässt.

"Ich möchte nicht mit irgendjemand anderem zusammen sein. Ich bin mit _dir_ zusammen." lässt sie auf einmal aus dem Nichts von sich und verwirrt mich damit nur noch mehr. Ihre Augen weiten sich und sie hält ihre Hand vor ihren Mund vor Schock während ich noch mit ihrer Antwort zu kämpfen habe.

Mein Herz stirbt innerlich bei dem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck und dem Leere in ihren Augen. Ohne zu zögern lege ich mich auf sie und küsse sie überall wo ich kann um sie zu beruhigen. Am Anfang wehrt sie sich noch, aber ihr Körper gibt schnell nach. Schnell gibt sie sich der Lüste hin auch wenn es dieses Mal anders ist. Die Lust und Eile ist zwar immernoch vorhanden, allerdings scheint jede Berührung in meinen Gedanken zu bleiben und ich genieße jede einzelne Bewegung. Das geistlose Atmen, der gleichzeitige Herzschlag und eine riesige Welle voller Freude steigt bis an die Oberfläche. Wenn man darüber nachdenkt wie die Beziehung früher zwischen uns war, zwei Einzelgänger die sich irgendwas zum festhalten gesucht haben, sind wir doch weit gekommen.

"Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Versprochen." flüster ich als sie endlich ihren Halt löst und ich mich danach fest an sie klammer. Sie atmet tief durch und ich küsse sie sanft überall wo ich kann.

Es sind Momente wie diese die ich auf das unendliche liebe. Einfach nur rumliegen und die Zeit schinden lassen. Ihr Halt wird stärker und sie rückt näher um ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter zu legen. Sie ist genauso wie ich. Auf der Suche nach ihrem eigenen kleinen Zufluchtsort um sich vor der brutalen Realität zu verstecken. Vielleicht ist das ja was, was wir zusammen finden können.

* * *

**Max's Perspektive - Straßen von Arcadia - 11:53 Uhr**

Beim Verlassen des Tierladens atme ich die frische Luft von draußen tief ein. Da ich heute nur Halbtags-schicht hatte habe ich entschieden, dass ich meine Freiheit ausnutzen und einen Spaziergang machen werde. Die ganze Zeit nur drinnen zu hocken ist keine gute Idee, etwas was ich am eigenen Leibe miterlebt habe. Ich setze mir meine Kopfhörer auf, spiele wie immer meine alt bekannte Playlist und lasse meine Gedanken loswandern während ich die Straßen hinab schlendere.

In der letzten Zeit sind die Dinge für mich echt gut gelaufen, was mal eine nette Abwechslung ist. Mein Glück ist wie sonst aber nicht auf meiner Seite. Ich fühle mich persönlich viel optimistischer über mein eigenes Leben, und das habe ich wohl zum größten Teil Kate zu verdanken. Einfach nur in ihrer Nähe zu sein scheint alles in meiner Umgebung aufleuchten zu lassen. Ihre positive Einstellung beginnt auf mich überzugehen. Allein an sie zu denken zaubert schon ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Die Leute um mich herum, namentlich Chloe aber manchmal auch Rachel und Victoria, können sehr zynisch und ironisch sein, was keinen guten Einfluss auf den Optimismus eines Menschen hat. Man kann sehr schnell von Pessimismus geleitet werden. Freunde mit verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten hilft einem eine Balance zu halten.

_Kate ist halt einfach sehr... verschieden gegenüber zu all den anderen Leuten die ich kenne, aber das ist auch gut so._

Um nicht mich in meinen Gedanken zu verlieren beschließe ich dem Verkehr meine Beachtung zu schenken. Ich will schließlich nicht unnötige Verletzungen von mir tragen oder mich total blamieren. Meine Ungeschicklichkeit deckt den Bereich schon zu genüge ab. Als ich letztendlich bemerke wo ich mich befinde sehe ich, dass meine Füße mich instinktiv zu Kates Wohnung gebracht haben.

_So viel zu dem sich nicht in den Gedanken verlieren._

Als ich mich gerade umwenden will halte ich an und werfe dem Gebäude nochmal einen Blick zu. Jetzt wo ich gerade hier könnte ich ihr doch einen Besuch abstatten. Dem Gedanken geh ich schnellst möglich nach und bewege mich zur Eingangstür um sie zu öffnen. Als ich mich der Tür nähere treten zwei junge Frauen aus dem Gebäude. Die rechte hat blonde Haare wohingegen die linke mit goldbraunen Haaren und blauen Augen daherkommt. Sie schauen mich mit fraglichem Blick an, so als ob sie nicht wissen würden wer ich bin.

Einen Moment später fängt die mit den goldbraunen Haaren an zu sprechen, "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich hier schon mal gesehen habe."

"Äh... mein Name ist Max." stotter ich verwirrt vor mir her, da ich nicht erwartet habe von ihnen angesprochen zu werden.

Die Frau erwidert mein Vorstellen, "Ich bin Dana und das ist Juliet. Suchst du jemanden?"

Ich nicke langsam, "Ja, ich bin hier um Kate zu besuchen. Ich nehme mal an ihr kennt sie."

"Ja das tue ich." merkt Dana freundlich an. "Sie ist eine meiner Nachbarn."

"Ah ok. Ist sie im Moment Zuhause?" frage ich zögernd. Eine Frage über die ich mir eigentlich früher hätte Gedanken machen sollen, aber hier bin ich nun.

Dana schaut rüber zu Juliet, welche meine Frage beantwortet, "Ich gehe davon aus. Heute Morgen habe ich sie gesehen."

Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung verlässt mich und ich beruhige mich innerlich, "Gut. Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich war gerade in der Nähe also dachte ich ich schau mal vorbei."

"Das wird sie sicher freuen." merkt Dana an und schaut für einen kurzen Moment zurück in den Eingangsflur, "Lass dich von uns nicht aufhalten. Vielleicht sieht man sich wieder Max."

"Wahrscheinlich."

Ich betrete das Gebäude und erhasche bei einem Blick über meine Schulter Dana und Juliet wie sie Händchen halten und die Straße entlang laufen. Nachdem diese Ablenkung Beiseite geschafft ist führe ich meinen Weg zu Kates Wohnung fort. ein Teil von mir fragt sich, ob es ok sei unangekündigt aufzutauchen. Sie könnte ja beschäftigt sein. Aber wie zuvor auch ist es zu spät um sich darüber jetzt Gedanken zu machen. Ich verschlucke meinen Zweifel und gehe auf Kates Tür zu.

* * *

**Kates Perspektive - Kates Wohnung - 12:26**

Ich verschlinge die Reste meines Nachmittagstees. Der Tee am Nachmittag ist schon eine eigene kleine Tradition bei mir geworden. Lynn sitzt neben mir auf der Couch und wackelt mit ihren Beinen, während sie sich durch eine von mir extra für sie besorgte Packung mit Schokoladenkeksen durcharbeitet. Da ich in unserer Familie angemerkt hab, dass ich Heimweh habe hat Papa gedacht, dass es eine gut Idee wäre wenn Lynn mir Gesellschaft leisten würde. Sie hat mich nämlich angeblich auch sehr vermisst. Als ich noch Zuhause gelebt habe haben Lynn und ich so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, dass das Abschied nehmen mir sehr schwer gefallen ist. Mama und meine andere Schwester, Sarah, sind leider im Moment genauso wie Papa ziemlich beschäftigt. Lynn allerdings ist im Moment so frei wie ein Vogel. So wie Papa es mir gesagt hat, war Lynn ziemlich aufgeregt als er ihr von seiner Idee berichtete.  Sie jetzt zu sehen ist genau das was ich gerade brauchte.

Ein leises klopfen an meine Wohnungstür ertönt. Ich habe heute keine Besucher erwartet, obwohl Dana doch die Angewohnheit hat ab und zu mal bei mir reinzuschauen. Naja wie dem auch sei, ich werde es wohl nur herausfinden wenn ich die Tür öffne. Ich stehe auf um die Tür zu öffnen. Eine leichte Aufregung erhascht mich als ich bemerke wer wirklich mein mysteriöser Gast ist.

Max steht in einer doch sehr unwohlen Haltung vor der Tür. Als sie hört, dass sich die Tür öffnet schnappt ihr Kopf nach oben und schenkt mir ein freundliches Lächeln, "Entschuldigung, dass ich so unangekündigt aufkreuze. Die Idee entstand sehr spontan. Ich war gerade in der Nähe und..."

"Wer ist das?" Lynns verwundertes Gesicht schaut aus der Wohnzimmertür raus um zu schauen was los ist. Sie war schon immer eine sehr neugierige Person.

Max's Augen fallen auf sie bevor sie wieder zu mir mit einem entschuldigendem Blick schauen, "Oh Entschuldigung, Ich... wollte nicht irgendwas wichtiges unterbrechen."

Ich ignoriere ihre Entschuldigung bevor sie sich noch irgendwelche Sorgen macht, "Ist schon okay Max. Das ist Lynn, meine jüngste Schwester. Mein Papa hat sie heute Morgen hier abgeladen.

Max kniet sich hin um mit Lynn Augenkontakt zu haben und streckt ihre Hand aus, "Hey Lynn, ich bin Max."

Lynn nimmt ihre Hand und schüttelt sie hart. Ihr Gesicht formt einen Gedanken während sie Max anstarrt. Ein paar Sekunden später schaut sie mich mit einem neugierigen Blick an, "Ist das die gleiche Max über die du vorhin schon geredet hast?"

Ich nicke, "Haargenau die selbe."

Mit dieser Information formt sich ein riesiges Lächeln auf Lynns Lippen, "Sie redet die _ganze_ Zeit über dich."

"Lynn!"

Sie wirft mir einen einschuldigenden Blick zu, auch wenn ich ihm nicht ganz Vertraue. Sie hat es schon immer geliebt einem Probleme zu bereiten, "Ups. Sollte ich das nicht sagen? Vergesst was ich gesagt habe."

Der Schaden wurde schon angerichtet, aber Max stimmt ihr zu, "Klar doch."

Ich schüttle mit meinen Kopf, als Lynn Chaos anrichtet, etwas das Max etwas später auch macht. Sie zwinkert mich an, was mich wiederum zum lächeln bringt. Das ist das, was ich am besten an Max finde. Sie ist immer so locker und scheint nie Leute zu beurteilen. Ich fühle mich deswegen immer so wohl um sie herum.

 "Wirst du nicht zum spielen bleiben?" fragt Lynn Max und schaut sie dabei mit großen Augen an.

Max scheint ziemlich überrascht über diese Frage zu sein und schaut mich kurz an, "Naja ich denke, dass das von Kate abhängt. Ich möchte keine Familienzeit stören.

Lynn hält sich an ihrem Bein fest und schaut mit großen Hundeaugen zu ihr hoch, "Bitte, kann Max mitkommen und spielen?"

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde schon gerne Max bei mir haben, aber sie könnte auch beschäftigt sein. Ich möchte sie ja nicht zu irgendetwas zwingen. Mit diesem Gedanken schaue ich Max mit fragendem Blick an, "Musst du Heute nicht arbeiten?"

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf, "Nope. Ich hab meinen Teil Heute schon erledigt."

Fast auf die Sekunde genau als Max ihren Satz beendet hat schaut mich Lynn mit einem ernsthaften Blick an, "Bitte Bitte Bitte, Kate."

Ich kicher zu ihrem Enthusiasmus und zersträube ihre Haare, "Ok, ich denke Max kann in diesem Fall bleiben und spielen."

Sie schlägt mir in die Hand und fängt dann an aufgeregt zu klatschen. In einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit rennt sie los um ihre Jacke zu holen. Das ist eines von den Sachen die ich am meisten von Zuhause vermisse.

Max lächelt mich mit leuchtenden Augen warm an, "Nun dann, es ist entschieden."

Ich grinse zurück, "Wir wollten gerade los zum Park gehen."

Sie nickt, "Super."

kurz danach fühle ich Lynn wie sie uns an meinen und Max's Ärmeln aus dem Raum zieht, "Komm schon. Los geht’s!"

"Jetzt mal langsam Speedy Gonzales, ich muss erstmal die Tür zuschließen." Nach dem abschließen machen wir uns auf zum Park.

So wie ich es erwartet habe leuchten Lynns Augen auf als wir uns dem Spielplatz nähern, "Das ist so cool."

Ohne eine Warnung rennt sie vor uns vor. Besorgt rufe ich ihr hinterher, "Renne nicht zu weit raus."

Meine Worte stoßen auf taube Ohren. Nicht, dass ich irgendwas anderes erwartet habe. Max kichert zu ihrer Aufregung, "Ich hätte nichts dagegen etwas von ihrer Energie abzuhaben."

"Ich auch." seufze ich und schaue Lynn hinterher wie sie mit einem fröhlichem Grinsen auf den Lippen durch die Gegend rennt.

"Worauf wartet ihr?" ruft sie zu uns und ruft uns ungeduldig mit einer Handbewegung zu sich.

"Ich denke wir sollten sie nicht warten lassen." merkt Max fröhlich an als wir uns auf den Weg zum Spielplatz machen.

Und Natürlich möchte Lynn alles ausprobieren und will, dass wir ihr bei allem Gesellschaft leisten. Ich habe eigentlich gedacht, dass Max das vielleicht als unangenehm empfinden würde, allerdings scheint sie sich genauso zu amüsieren wie Lynn. Es ist schon echt schön zu sehen wie sehr sie miteinander auskommen. Nachdem Max und ich sie etwas belustigt haben sitzen wir beide für einige Zeit auf einer Bank in der Nähe des Spielplatzes umrundet mit Bäumen und Büschen. Ein sehr friedlicher und abgelegender Ort, allerdings auch nah genug um Lynn im Auge zu behalten damit sie nicht wegläuft. Normalerweise bleibt sie aber auch da wo sein soll. Ich mach mir immer zu viele Sorgen, erst recht wenn es um Lynn geht.

"Wieder ein Kind zu sein wäre schon schön." merkt Max an als sie in Richtung des Spielplatzes guckt, "Man muss sich nicht um Erwachsenen-Probleme kümmern."

Ich lehne mich in der Bank zurück und fahre mit meinem Finger an den Markierungen die in die Bank geschnitzt wurden entlang, "Ich weiß was du meinst. Zeit scheint so schnell zu vergehen."

Max schaut mich mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln an, "Manchmal wünscht du dir einfach, dass man wieder zurück gehen könnte. Vielleicht hier und da ein paar Sachen ändern."

"Es gibt ein paar Fehler die ich gemacht habe die ich am liebsten von der Geschichte wegradieren würde." stimme ich zu und erinnere mich an viele peinliche Situationen.

Ein paar Sekunden später lehnt sich Max nach vorne und dreht sich zu mir um, um mir ins Gesicht zu schauen, "Trotzdem, hättest du diese Fehler nicht begangen würden wir vielleicht nicht diese Konversation führen oder hätten uns vielleicht nie kennengelernt. Das wäre der größte Fehler von allen."

Etwas über die Art wie sie das sagt lässt mich sowohl nervös, als auch erfreut fühlen. Es ist das erste mal überhaupt, dass jemand sowas zu mir gesagt hat. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich auch nicht gedacht, dass das je jemand machen würde. Trotzdem bin hier, sitze auf einer Bank neben einer jungen Frau die ich er seit kurzer Zeit kenne und die zu mir gesagt hat, dass sie froh darüber ist mich kennengelernt zu haben. Ein Teil von mir fragt sich ob ich mir das gerade eingebildet habe, aber ihre Augen vergewissern mich, dass das gerade Realität war. Ihren Ausmaß an staunen lässt mich Gänsehaut bekommen.

"Ach sie an, so geschmeidig Heute?" kriege ich letztendlich zu sprechen, allerdings in einer schwächeren Tonlage als erwartet.

"Wenn man mit so Leuten wie Chloe oder Rachel seine Zeit verbringt färbt man doch das eine oder andere ab." ein sanftes lächeln bildet sich als sie diese Namen nennt und ich erinnere mich an unsere Begegnungen, "Und zwar so gut wie keine guten Sachen."

"Dann bin ich darauf gespannt die anderen Sachen zu hören."

Ein Lächeln formt sich auf den Lippen von Max, "Ich werde schon nicht achtzig Prozent der Dinge die sie sagen wiederholen. Das kannst du mir glauben."

In diesem Fall vertraue ich Max's  Urteil vollkommen, "So wie sich das anhört bin ich auch froh darüber."

Ich merke wie ich etwas neidisch auf Max bin. Ich hatte nie so wirklich eine beste Freundin. Natürlich hatte ich auch schon Freunde, aber die haben sich nie wirklich besonders angefühlt. Also nicht so, dass ich ihnen alles erzählen konnte. Das könnte sich mit Max vielleicht ändern. Ich hoffe ich gehe damit zu weit, aber irgendwas an ihr lässt mich nicht los. Ich freue mich jedes Mal wenn wir miteinander reden oder uns treffen, ob es jetzt geplant oder spontan ist. Sie könnte mich zu jeder Zeit des Tages zu sich rufen ob es jetzt Tag oder Nacht sei und ich würde wahrscheinlich gehen, egal ob ich was geplant hätte oder nicht. Wir könnten irgendwo hingehen, egal wo, und ich würde trotzdem glücklich sein, weil sie bei mir wäre.

"Du kannst dich so glücklich schätzen Freunde wie diese zu haben."

Ihre blauen Augen funkeln mit etwas das ich nicht wirklich ausmachen kann, "Ja, und jemanden wie dich auch."

Ich schaue weg und fühle wie meine Wangen sich aufwärmen, "Hör schon auf oder du machst mich noch total verlegen."

Max grinst mich frech an, "Vielleicht war das ja die ganze Zeit mein Plan."

"Falls das der Fall sein sollte, hast du es auf jeden Fall geschafft." merke ich an und versuche meine roten Wangen zu verstecken. Manchmal kann ich echt nicht ausmachen ob Max mich nur ärgern will oder die Sachen wirklich so meint wie sie sie sagt...

"Ich denke man kann deine Wangen noch roter werden lassen als das." Der Ton in ihrer Stimme hat einen leicht frechen Beigeschmack, allerdings nicht mit bösen Absichten.

Ich entscheide, dass es für mich höchste Zeit ist mich zu rächen und schenke ihr ein freches Lächeln, "Ach ist das so? Und wie willst du das bitte anstellen?"

Die Frage überrascht sie, so als ob sie so eine Frage nicht erwartet hätte. Einen kurzen Moment später lehnt sich Max noch vorne und presst sanft ihre Lippen gegen meine Wange. Ich bin verblüfft, um es milde auszudrücken. Der Kuss hält nur für ein oder zwei Sekunden an. Als sie sich wieder richtig hinsetzt sieht sie genauso peinlich berührt aus wie ich mich fühle. Mein Gesicht muss jetzt komplett rot sein. Es fühlt sich fast so an als ob ich in Flammen stehen würde.

"S-so." stottert sie leise. Man merkt, dass sie über dieses Vorgehen nicht ausreichend nachgedacht hat.

Man würde denken, dass ein Kuss auf die Wange keine große Sache sei, allerdings scheint es hier und jetzt doch so zu sein. Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass es unerwartet war. Oder das Max es gemacht hat. Würde ich so verlegen werden wenn es jemand anderes machen würde? Dana macht es sehr oft und das schon seit wir uns kennen, aber ich war nie peinlich berührt. Also warum jetzt?

Wenn ich endlich wieder sprechen kann, alles was ich von mir gebe ist eine sehr schwache Antwort, "Das... hat funktioniert."

Plötzlich wird mir erst klar wo wir uns befinden. Dank der Bäume und Büsche ist es unwahrscheinlich das es jemand gesehen hat. Ein Gedanke der meinen Herzschlag wenigstens ein bisschen beruhigt. Trotzdem fühlt es sich so an, als ob mein Brustkorb jeden Moment explodieren würde.

Max's Augenbrauen wandern nach oben und sie kratz sich an ihrem Nacken, "S-sorry. Das war unangebracht, oder?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf so gut wie sofort, "N-nein nicht wirklich unangebracht. Eher... unerwartet."

"Auf eine gute Weise?" fragt sie ungeduldig, ihre blauen Augen starren in meine haselnussbraunen Augen.

Es gibt wirklich nur eine Antwort die ich selber zugeben kann, "Ich... Ja."

Ihr Gesicht und ihr Körper entspannen so gut wie sofort als ich das sage, "Nun das ist eine Erleichterung. Ich dachte schon ich mit dem komischen Verhalten von mir alles versaut."

"Ich bezweifle, dass du jemals irgendwas versauen würdest, Max. Plus, es ist jetzt nicht so als ob mir das was ausgemacht hat." ich entscheide hier mal ein Risiko einzugehen und murmel leise, "U-um ehrlich zu sein das komplette Gegenteil."

Tief unter den ganzen Peinlichkeiten bin ich doch froh darüber wie es ausgegangen ist. Sehr froh. Und so wie es aussieht ist Max das auch. Wir sitzen für eine Weile dann in Stille, allerdings nicht in einer unangenehmen oder so. Wörter würden diesen Moment bloß verderben. Wir schauen einfach Lynn beim durch die Gegend rennen und spielen zu. Sie scheint sich echt zu amüsieren, was immer eine gute Sache ist.

Nach einiger Zeit steht Max auf und streckt sich, "Nun, also... ich denke ich werde euch zwei jetzt langsam verlassen. Ich möchte nicht eure gesamte Familienzeit klauen."

Ich folge ihrer Führung und stehe ebenfalls auf und werde in eine Umarmung gezogen. Er scheint länger als sonst zu dauern, aber vielleicht ist das auch nur meine Einbildung. Nachdem sie mich ein letztes mal anlächelt geht sie einen Schritt zurück.

"Bye, Max." verabschiede ich mich von ihr als sie dem Weg zurück zu ihrer Wohnung folgt. Schon etwas länger auf dem Weg dreht sie sich noch einmal um um mir zuzuwinken und läuft dabei fast in einen Laternenpfahl. Irgendwie hat sie es aber geschafft ihm nochmal in der letzten Sekunde auszuweichen. Als sie sich wieder aufrafft und sich wieder auf den Weg macht fange ich an zu kichern. Ein tiefer Seufzer verlässt meine Lippen als sie um die Ecke biegt und mir die Sicht zu ihr verbietet.

"Kate..." Die Stimme und ein sanftes ziehen an meinem Ärmel zieht mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schaue nach unten und sehe wie Lynn mich anschaut.

"Hmm..."

"Du solltest Max öfter zu dir einladen." schlägt sie ohne irgendeinen Zusammenhang vor.

Ihre Aussage verwirrt mich etwas, "Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

Sie grübelt etwas bevor sie antwortet und ihr Gesichtsausdruck einen leicht traurigen Ton einnimmt, "Weil alleine sein keinen Spaß macht. Ich kann den Gedanken, dass du hier alleine bist nicht ausstehen."

_Lynn kann manchmal so niedlich sein. Sie macht sich immer um mich Sorgen._

Ich streichle sanft ihren Kopf und bin froh darüber, dass sie sich um mich kümmert, "Keine Sorgen."

Das scheint sie nicht zu überzeugen. "Aber... du hast es schon mal gemacht. Du hast deine ganze Zeit Zuhause verbracht und dich nie mit Leuten getroffen die dich zum Lächeln bringen. Max hat dich oft zum Lächeln gebracht. Das konnte ich sehen."

Lynn war schon immer aufmerksam, erst recht wenn es um mich ging, "Ja das hat sie wohl, oder?"

Sie nickt eindringlich und schaut mich mit achtsamen Augen an. "Sogar wenn du nur von ihr redest hörst und siehst du _wirklich_ glücklich aus. Du Lächelst sonst nicht so oft."

"Naja, ich bin glücklich." muss ich zugeben. So glücklich habe ich mich seit langem nicht mehr gefühlt. Ein großer Teil davon ist Dank Max.

"Ich will, dass du immer glücklich bist." kündigt Lynn selbstbewusst an, so als ob ihre Wort meine Freude festigen. Wie eine Art Zauberspruch.

Ich knie mich hin um mit ihr Augenkontakt zu haben, "Ok, wie wäre es damit? Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mehr Zeit mit Max verbringen werde, ok?

Lynn nickt eifrig mit dem Kopf und streckt ihre Hand aus, "Indianerehrenwort?"

Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen als ich mit ihr unsere Finger verkreuze, "Indianerehrenwort."

Etwas sagt mir, dass es mehr als einfach sein wird dieses Versprechen zu halten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also erstmal, danke fürs lesen du wundervoller Mensch :3. Und als zweites noch eine "kleine" Durchsage: Das Original-Werk "You Give My Heart Paws" von Nothing You Can Prove ist noch nicht fertig, dass heißt falls mal eine lange Zeit kein Kapitel kommt liegt das entweder daran, dass noch kein weiteres existiert oder daran, dass ich schon wieder zu faul bin :D  
> Wer so lange nicht warten möchte, dem kann ich gute Nachrichten ausrichten! Nach diesem (oder noch 2 weiteren) Kapitel(n) werde ich eine weitere FanFic anfangen zu übersetzen. Sie heißt "Cockroaches" von Recourse (Hauptship: Chaseprice). Die FanFic ist zwar um einiges dunkler und behandelt auch viele ernste Themen, aber wem das nichts ausmacht kann ja mal reinschauen :).


	6. Kapitel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max besucht Kate und bringt einen kleinen Freund mit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, da bist du ja wieder! Schön, dass du zu Kapitel 6 gefunden hast. Viel Spaß <3!

**Ein paar Tage später - Kates Perspektive - Kates Wohnung - 17:32 Uhr**

Für mich verlief der Tag Heute eher wie ein Ruhetag. Nach all der harten Arbeit die ich in den letzten Tagen verrichtet habe, genauer gesagt die Projekte die ich geschafft habe zu beenden, habe ich auch etwas Entspannung verdient. Ich habe diese Zeit genutzt ein paar Serien die ich vernachlässigt habe nachzuholen und das neuste Buch was ich mit Alyssa letztens getauscht habe zu lesen. Ich lege das Buch beiseite,schaue auf mein Handy und überlege ob ich Max anschreiben sollte oder nicht. Normalerweise hätte sie mich jetzt schon längst auf irgendeine Weise angeschrieben, selbst wenn es nur eine sehr kurze und sinnlose Nachricht ist. Heute allerdings habe ich noch gar nichts von ihr gehört.

_Alter, was ist falsch mit mir? Max's Leben dreht sich doch nicht hur um mich. Sie hat auch ein Privatleben._

Dieser Gedanke hat mir nicht wirklich weitergeholfen, abgesehen davon, dass ich mich Egoistisch fühle, weil ich mit ihr Zeit verbringen möchte. Bevor ich zu tief in Selbstmitleid und Selbstkritik versinke vibriert mein Handy. So sanft wie möglich hebe ich mein Handy auf und lese die bis jetzt noch ungelesene Nachricht. Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen.

**Max: 3 Mal darfst du raten wer gerade angekommen ist**

Sie gibt mir keine Chance zu antworten und sendet kurz danach ein Foto mit ihr und einem kleinen weißen Hasen. Es hat aufrechte, schwarze Ohren und dunkle Ringe um ihre Augen. Ihre Aufmerksamen, Perlenartigen Augen schauen mich an. Es kann nur mein zukünftiger Hase Alice sein.

**Kate: Das ist großartig! Willst du, dass ich komme und ihn abhole?**

Wenn wir uns bei einem von unseren beiden Wohnung treffen würden hätten wir eine besser Chance eine richtige Unterhaltung zu führen, im Gegensatz zu wenn ich einfach nur schnell vorbeifahren und was abzuholen würde. Ich suche immer nach einer Chance mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen. Je mehr Zeit, desto besser.

**Max: Brauchst du nicht, ich kann auch bei dir vorbeikommen und sie dir geben**

**Max: Natürlich nur wenn du das möchtest :)**

Ich kann nicht anders als anfangen zu Grinsen. Sie macht sich immer extra viel Mühe mit solchen Aktionen, selbst wenn sie es nicht mal muss. Es ist irgendwie Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit. Heutzutage muss sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr fragen. Sie ist immer bei mir Zuhause willkommen, ob Tagsüber oder Nachts. Ich schaue mich allerdings in meiner Wohnung um und checke, ob meine Wohnung bereit dafür ist Gäste zu empfangen, da ich ja jetzt eine Art Warnung habe. Bei Max's standarts sind meine unordentlichsten Tage wahrscheinlich komplett ok, allerdings möchte ich trotzdem immer alles ordentlich halten, gerade wenn Max mich Besucht. Ich entscheide, dass mein Zimmer sauber genug ist und schreibe um sie nicht so lange warten zu lassen so schnell wie möglich Max zurück.

**Kate: Das wäre ausgezeichnet**

**Max: Cool, ich bin dann in ca. einer halben Stunde bei dir**

**Kate: Ich werde auf dich warten xoxo**

Um die Zeit bis sie mich besucht zu überbrücken lese ich mein Buch weiter, bin aber zu abgelenkt um wirklich viel weiter zu kommen. Meine Gedanken wandern ständig wieder zu Max. In der letzten Zeit passiert das immer öfter. Ohne Ausnahme fange ich jedes Mal am ende zu lächeln an. Irgendwie auf eine gute Art und Weise peinlich.

_Zum Glück ist in solchen Moment niemand in meiner Nähe... naja ich denke Alice wird es in Zukunft sein, aber sie wird das wahrscheinlich eher weniger beurteilen._

Circa eine halbe Stunde später bekomme ich eine weitere Nachricht von Max die mich wissen lässt, dass sie draußen vor der Tür steht. Ich renne so schnell wie möglich die Treppe herunter und versuche nicht über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Als ich die Tür erreiche stelle ich mich ordentlich vor sie und öffne die Tür um Max vor mir erscheinen zu lassen. Auf die Sekunde in der sie mich bemerkt schenkt sie mir ein süßes Lächeln. Sie hält den Käfig ordentlich in ihren Händen, "Es gab zwar eine kleine Verspätung, aber die kleine Alice ist nun doch endlich da."

Der reine Anblick von nicht nur Alice, sondern auch Max zaubert ein unfreiwilliges Lächeln auf meine Lippen, "Ich habe mich schon gefragt ob Alice wirklich existiert, oder ob das alles nur ein mieser Trick war um mich näher kennenzulernen."

"Gott bewahre!" Max scheint von meiner Aussage Diskriminiert zu sein, auch wenn ich ohne Probleme sagen kann, dass sie nur so tut, "Wo das geklärt ist, sie war definitiv ein guter Eisbrecher."

"Und wie." gebe ich zu und stelle mich neben die Tür um Max Eintritt zu verschaffen, "Wie dem auch sei, wollen wir hoch gehen?"

"Na klar." Max nickt und tritt über die Türschwelle.

"Soll ich sie mal tragen?" frage ich und zeige auf den Käfig. Max hat es irgendwie geschafft diesen Käfig ganz alleine vom Tierladen bis zu meiner Wohnung zu schleppen. Ihre Arme müssen langsam doch schon wehtun, oder es muss zumindest unangenehm zu halten sein. 

Max schüttelt nachdrücklich ihren Kopf und festigt ihren Griff, "Ich hab schon. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich sie nicht fallen lasse." Ihren Anschein von Selbstbewusstsein ist beruhigend.

"Ich vertraue dir Max."

Das bringt sie zum Lächeln als wir uns auf den Weg nach oben machen. Gott sei Dank schaffen wir es nach oben ohne einen Unfall. Ich lasse Max zuerst meine Wohnung betreten und sage ihr dann, dass sie den Käfig auf die Schubladen in meinem Schlafzimmer stellen kann. Nachdem der Käfig sanft und sicher platziert ist tritt Max einen Schritt zurück und fängt an stolz mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Ich gehe zu dem Käfig um mir einen besseren Blick auf Alice zu verschaffen. Ihre Schnurrhaare fangen an zu zucken als ich sanft meinen Finger durch die dünnen Gitterstäbe stupse. Sie kommt mir entgegen und fängt an neugierig an meinem Finger zu schnüffeln und hoppelt wieder weg als sie bemerkt, dass es nichts zu essen ist.

Ich drehe mich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Max um, "Sie ist so niedlich."

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst. Nun leben 2 cuties unter diesem Dach." fügt Max spaßend hinzu. Was sie sagt klingt neben dem Hintergrund, dass sie mich damit aufziehen will aber trotzdem echt. Ihre Augen schauen mich sanft an und ein Schimmer von Unbeschwertheit liegt in der Luft.

"Mach aus der 2 eine 3." antworte ich und versuche meine eigene Veröegenheit durch ihren unerwarteten Kommentar zu verstecken. Max scheint mich immer so zu überraschen - aus dem heiterem Himmel heraus.

"Nun das nenne ich mal einen Konter." Sie grinst und auf ihren Wangen erscheint ein leichtes rosa.

_Oder vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch ein..._

"Siehst du, ich kann auch schmeichelnde Sachen sagen." merke ich an und versuche herauszufinden ob Max mich vorhin wirklich nur ärgern wollte. Viele Dinge die sie zu mir gesagt hat könnten mehr als nur auf meine Kosten lustig gemeint gewesen sein können. Leider bin ich nicht gut darin sowas zu erkennen.

Max erstummt kurz danach, tief in ihren Gedanken, und antwortet dann zögernd, "Du solltest... das öfter machen."

Meine Augen weiten sich leicht, da ich von dieser Aussage leicht überrascht bin. Solche Momente machen mich wirklich nachdenklich, "Notiert."

Seitdem ich mit Lynn und Max das eine mal im Park war fühle ich mich irgendwie etwas nervös in ihrer Nähe. Das Allerdings nicht auf eine schlechte Art und Weise, eher eine Art Erwartung auf etwas. Auf was weiß ich nicht. Eines Tages werde ich es hoffentlich herausfinden. Je mehr Zeit ich mit Max verbringe, desto schwerer wird es auf eine absolute Antwort zu kommen.

"Wo du gerade da bist, möchtest du etwas Tee?" biete ich ihr an damit sie noch nicht geht... oder gar nicht geht.

Max schenkt mir ein breites Grinsen, "Zu Kate Marshs Weltebekanntem Tee würde ich doch nicht nein sagen."

Diese Aussage bringt mich zum lachen während ich mich mit Max dich hinter mir auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer mache, "Wohl eher Weltunbekannt."

"Eines Tages..."

Eine meiner Augenbrauen erhebt sich vor Freude und ein Lächeln formt sich auf meinen Lippen, "Oh, also suchst du nach fame. Versuchst meinen Buckel des Erfolgs runterzurutschen."

"Erwischt." Man kichert und setzt sich auf die Couch. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck nimmt einen ernsteren Ton an, "Ich würde immernoch in deiner Nähe sein wenn das nicht passieren würde."

"Also wartest du doch nicht nur bis zu meinem Promi-Durchbruch?" frage ich und bin ernsthaft auf ihre Antwort gespannt.

"Nicht nur dafür, richtig." Etwas in der Art wie sie diese Wörter von sich gibt verschafft mir Gänsehaut. Ihre Augen fallen auf mich und scheinen sanfter als sonst. Meine Wörter bleiben mir im Halse stecken und ich merke wie ich viel zu lange als gedacht auf Max starre, fast wie gefesselt.

Als ich es letztendlich schaffe mich wieder zusammenzureißen schaue ich schüchtern weg und mache mich zurück auf den Weg in die Küche, "Ich... ähh... mach mich mal besser an den Tee." Bevor sie irgendwas anderes sagen kann drehe ich mich um und gehe in die Küche. Einmal aus Max's Sichtweite lasse ich einen tiefen Atem aus.

_Was ist falsch mit dir Kate? Du verhältst dich komisch._

Ich lege die Teekanne auf und versuche so entspannt und gelassen wie möglich zu wirken. Einfacher gesagt als getan. Gerade als ich denke mir geht's wieder gut fällt mir wieder ein das Max auf der anderen Seite der Tür ist und ich werde wieder ungeduldig und verspannt. Ich bin so tief in meinen Gedanken, dass ich nicht mal bemerke, dass das Wasser schon längst fertig mit aufkochen ist.

"Und hast du Spaß?"

Die unerwartete Stimme nah meines Ohres erschreckt mich und ich halte mich an meinem Brustkorb fest. Ich drehe mich um um den Ursprung der Stimme auf den Grund zu gehen und sehe Max wie sie hinter mir stand, "Max du hast mich erschrocken."

Sie hält mit einem zaghaften Grinsen ihre Hände nach oben, "Sorry, das wollte ich nicht. Du hast eine Weile gebraucht, also dachte ich du hättest entschieden ohne mich ein episches Abenteuer zu beginnen oder so." Ein leichtes zucken in einer ihrer Augenbrauen wird sichtbar als sie mich genauer begutachtet, "Du scheinst Heute etwas abgelenkt. Ist alles ok?"

"Ich... J-ja. Ja, alles ok" Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich Max oder mich damit beruhigen will, vielleicht uns beide.

Sie scheint von diesem Argument nicht überzeugt zu sein, "Naja, falls es irgendwas gibt was dich bedrückt dann bin ich immer für dich da, ok?"

"Ich weiß. Danke, Max. Ich denke ich bin einfach von all der Arbeit etwas erschöpft." Das ist keine komplette Lüge, da es Teil der Wahrheit ist, aber ich rede einfach um den heißen Brei herum. Ich weiß nicht mal was im Moment mit mir nicht richtig stimmt. Außer das es was mit Max zu tun hat.

Nach einem kleinen Moment der Stille kratzt sich Max an ihrem Nacken. "Naja, falls du dir da sicher bist... ich möchte nicht neugierig sein, aber ich möchte auch nicht das du in Stille leiden musst wenn was los ist." Es gibt eine kleine Pause als sie sich wieder Gedanklich ordnet, "Falls es was ist was du mir nicht erzählen kannst ist das auch ok. Manche Dinge möchte man auch für sich behalten. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir uns schon seit Jahren kennen..."

Ich möchte nicht, dass sie denkt ich vertraue ihr nicht, weil ich das tue. Nur weil wir uns noch nicht seit Ewigkeiten kennen heißt das nicht, dass das was zwischen uns ist weniger besonders ist. Sie ist die beste Freundin die ich seit einer langen Zeit hatte, vielleicht die beste die ich je hatte. Ich muss es irgendwie schaffen, dass sie das versteht.

"Das ist es nicht." unterbreche ich sie und fasse ihre Schultern mit einem ordentlichen aber sanften Griff fest um ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, "Ich..."

Mein Satz hängt unbeendet in der Luft als ich ihr in die Augen gucke. Sie verweilen auf meinen viel länger als sonst und scheinen auch viel intensiver, sie saugen mich recht auf. Ich kann nicht weggucken oder überhaupt sprechen. Wir starren uns einfach gegenseitig an, unsicher zu was genau wir neben dem angucken jetzt machen sollen. So nah zu ihrem Gesicht kann ich jede einzelne Sommersprosse sehen wie sie über ihre Nase und Wangen verstreut sind. Es sind unzählbar viele. Mein Herz in meiner Brust fängt an zu pochen, so laut das ich mir sicher bin, dass sogar Max es gerade hören kann. Jeder Gedanke den Tee jetzt vorzubereiten ist komplett verschwunden.

* * *

**Max's Perspektive**

Kates Blick hat mich so in ihren Bann gezogen, dass ich nicht weggucken kann. Nicht das ich das wollen würde. Sie ist wirklich hübsch, erst recht aus solch einer Nähe betrachtet. Ihre sanften Haselnussbraunen Augen leuchten verwirrt und durchlaufen so viele verschiedene Emotionen in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, dass es schwer ist Mitzuhalten. Ein Teil von mir möchte meine Hände ausstrecken und ihre Wangen berühren, ihr Gesichtszüge ausmachen und mir ins Gehirn brennen. Das ist so ein komisches Gefühl, nicht wirklich peinlich so wie es wahrscheinlich sein sollte. Eher... intensiv als alles andere. Es ist weitaus schwerer sich jetzt wegzubewegen als einfach stehenzubleiben und Kate sieht so aus, als ob ein ähnliches Gefühl hat. Den Blick den sie mir gerade schenkt ist einfach zu schön als das man ihm widerstehen könnte. Mein Körper bewegt sich wie von alleine nach vorne. Aus naher Entfernund ist ein kleiner Funken von Schock in Kates Augen zu erkennen, aber sieh zieht nicht zurück. Um ehrlich zu sein scheint es sogar so, als ob sie ebenfalls sich leicht nach vorne lehnt. Ihre Augen schließen sich langsam und...

Ein lautes, nerviges klingeln durchdringt die Luft und zerstört die Atmosphäre. Ich merke auf einmal wie nah ich Kate eigentlich bin, nur Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. In diesem Moment mache ich einen Schritt zurück und beantworte den Anruf. Alles für eine Ablenkung. Ich schaue ganz schnell zu Kate, wessen Wangen errötet sind und wessen Gesichtsausdruck verwirrt aussieht. Irgendwo zwischen zögernder Erwartungen und neben vielen anderen Dingen auch die folgende Enttäuschung.

_Zumindest ist das das was ich aus dem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen kann. Vielleicht missdeute ich es auch._

"Max, wo bist du?" eine bekannte Stimme kommt aus der Leitung mit einem Hauch von Selbstbewusstsein und Sorge.

_Ich hätte wahrscheinlich Chloe sagen sollen, dass ich aus gehe, aber ich dachte ich wäre wieder da gewesen bevor sie Zuhause ankommt._

"Äh, i-ich habe Kates Hasen bei Kate abgegeben." stotter ich und schau wieder rüber zu Kate. Sie schaut mich nervös an und beißt sich leicht auf die Lippe. Man merkt ihr an, dass sie darüber nachdenkt was gerade zwischen uns passiert ist.

"Ah, ich verstehe. Ich hoffe ich habe nicht bei irgendwas gestört." Ihr frecher Ton ist einen den ich nur _zu_ gut kenne. Als ich nicht sofort antworte nimmt sie das als eine Antwort, "Oh scheiße. Das habe ich, oder? Sorry."

"N-nein, natürlich hast du das nicht." antworte ich zögernd mit einem Auge immer auf Max um ihre Gedanken auszumachen, woran ich allerdings kläglich scheitere.

"Du hörst dich nicht gerade sicher an." merkt Chloe an. Sie kennt mich wahrscheinlich besser als ich selber, es ist also sinnlos ihr was vorzuspielen.

Mein Griff um das Handy wird stärker als ich ein unsicheren Atem auslasse. Übrig gebliebenes Adrenalin rast durch meine Adern, "Ok warte, Ich... red später mit dir ok?"

"Klar doch, Super Max." Sie fragt zum Glück nicht weiter nach.

Das überwunden, lege ich auf und lasse einen sanften Atem aus. Ich bereite mich noch mental auf das bevorstehende vor und schau dann nochmal kurz zu Kate, welche ihren Blick auf ihre Schuhe gerichtet hat. Als sie mich sie anschauen bemerkt verstärkt die Errötung auf ihren Wangen nur noch mehr, ein Funken von Widerspruch wird sichtbar. Ich kann wirklich nicht ausmachen was sie gerade denkt, nicht so wie die anderen male, worüber ich mir Sorgen mache. Versucht sie etwas bewusst vor mir zu verstecken? Vielleicht über das was gerade passiert ist. Nie im Leben schaffe ich es ohne Probleme das gerade geschehene anzusprechen. Es ist weitaus zu peinlich und ich hab auch keine Ahnung ob das passieren sollte oder nicht... Ich weiß nicht mal wie ich über das gerade überhaupt fühlen soll. So wie es aussieht weiß das Kate auch nicht.

_Vielleicht brauchen wir beide erstmal etwas Zeit zum nachdenken und alles in unseren Köpfen zu sortieren._

Ein paar Blicke zur Seite und komisches schlurfen später fange ich endlich an zu reden, "Ich... denke ich sollte mich mal lieber auf den Weg machen, immerhin habe ich dir Alice gebracht und Chloe scheint sich langsam Sorgen zu machen."

Kate sieht für eine Sekunde so aus als ob sie protestieren möchte, ihr Mund öffnet sich aber schließt sich so gut wie sofort danach wieder. Sie lässt einen kleinen Seufzer aus und nickt dann, "Ok Max. Danke fürs herbringen des Hasen."

Ich schenke ihr ein schüchternes grinsen und kratze mich leicht an meiner Wange, "keine Sorgen. Ich bin immer froh dir zu helfen, egal was passiert."

"Mach keine Versprechungen die du nicht halten kannst, Max." Kate begleitet mich mit nach unten, was ich als ein Zeichen sehe das ich doch nicht alles kaputt gemacht habe. Hätte ich alles kaputt gemacht, hätte sie mich wahrscheinlich aus ihrer Wohnung geschmissen um so schnell wie möglich mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Oder zumindest erzähle ich mir das.

Wenn wir endlich den Eingang erreichen drehe ich mich wieder zu ihr um und lächel sie nett an, "Ich glaube nicht das ich mir bei dir da große Gedanken machen muss, Kate."

"Ach ist das so?" ein freches funkeln leuchtet in Kates Augen auf als sie sich nach vorne lehnt und mir einen dicken, aber doch kurzen Kuss auf die Wange gibt. Sie sieht so nervös aus wie ich mich fühle aus sich wieder gerade hinstellt und versucht ihre Stimme so stabil und sanft wie möglich zu halten, "Das ist Rache für das letzte Mal. Und, denkst du immernoch du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen?"

Wörter verlieren mich und ich schüttle einfach mit dem Kopf. Ich möchte einfach... was anderes machen als einfach nur wie ein kompletter Idiot rumzustehen. Ich entscheide mich eine Umarmung zu machen ohne jetzt ein Risiko einzugehen. Sie nimmt die Umarmung freundlich an und schlägt ihre Arme stärker um mich herum als sonst. Ich bemerke wie ich das selbe tue und fühle wie mein Herzschlag sich verschnellert. Ich frage mich ob es Kate auch so geht. Wie sonst auch, ist sie warm, viel wärmer als ich.

"Man sieht sich, Max." flüstert sie in mein Ohr bevor sie sich um dreht und wieder in dem Gebäude verschwindet. Die Tür schließt sich langsam hinter ihr,

"J-ja. Sehr bald." flüster ich zurück in die Leere und stehe in der Gegend wie ein kompletter Loser. Ich berühre mit meiner Hand die Stelle an der ich von Kate geküsst wurde und fange an breit zu grinsen. Als ich vorhin mich auf den Weg zu Kates Wohnung gemacht habe habe ich nicht erwartet, dass sowas passiert. Nicht, dass ich es wieder zurücknehmen würde. Trotzdem hat es mich und Kate in eine komische Postion gesteckt, eine Art temporäre Sackgasse.

_Heute Nacht werde ich ein Menge zum Nachdenken haben._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Jetzt beginnen die Sachen langsam ins rollen zu kommen :D Bis zum nächsten Mal ;)


	7. Kapitel 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es wird Zeit für Max sich einem unangenehmen Gespräch mit Chloe zu stellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ich melde mich nach 2 Monaten auch mal wieder. Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat. Meine GraKa hatte erst nen Abgang gemacht, dann hatte ich Klausuren, dann war ich im Urlaub und naja, jetzt bin ich wieder da. Ich kann leider nicht versprechen, dass das so bleibt. Die Schule macht mich einfach in der letzten Zeit kaputt, also entschuldigt bitte verspätete Uploads oder lange Pausen, Danke.

**Max's Perspektive - Außerhalb Max und Chloes Wohnung - 19:46**

Ich stehe jetzt schon eine Weile vor der Eingangstür meiner Wohnung und überdenke die gleich passierenden Geschehnisse. Die Sekunde in der ich meine Wohnung betrete wird mich Chloe mit Fragen über vorhin bewerfen, also muss ich mich schon mal mit Antworten bereit machen. Da gibt es bloß ein Problem: Nicht mal ich verstehe ganz was Heute Abend passiert ist. Es ist alles so schnell passiert, dass ich gar nicht die Zeit hatte alles richtig zu verinnerlichen. Ich öffne meine Tür mit dem Wissen, dass ich schon zu lange mich vor ihren Fragen versteckt habe und trete so selbstbewusst wie möglich hinein was nur mal so am Rande bemerkt im Moment nicht viel ist. Chloe sitzt auf der Couch, trinkt Bier und schaut dabei Fernsehen. Kurz nachdem sie die Geräusche der Tür wahrnimmt dreht sie sich zu mir um und schaut mir in die Augen. Kein Wort verlässt ihre Lippen als ich meine Schuhe ausziehe und mich mit einem Seufzen neben ihr auf die Couch fallen lasse.

"Und?" bringt sie nach ein paar Minuten Stille zu Wort.

Ich fahre mit meinen Händen mir durchs Gesicht und rekapituliere nochmal die Heutigen Ereignisse, "Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich bin gerade einfach so krass verwirrt."

Chloe legt ihre Hand auf meine Schulter und schaut mich mit warm gesonnenen Augen an, "Mir kannst du es sagen."

Ich ordne nochmal meine Gedanken und erzähle ihr von den vorherigen Ereignissen, "Ich bin losgegangen um den Hasen für sie bei ihr abzubringen. Als ich da war haben wir uns etwas unterhalten, allerdings schien sie... abgelenkt. I fragte sie ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sie meinte zu mir, dass sie nur müde sei, allerdings schien es mir als wäre es mehr als das. Ich wollte sie nicht zu irgendwas drängen, weil wir uns ja erst seit einer so kurzen Weile kennen. Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt. Danach packte sie mich bei den Schultern und protestierte gegen meine Aussage. Dann..."

Meine Augenbrauen verformen sich in eine nachdenkliche Position. In meinem Kopf spiele ich alles was passiert ist neu ab und fühle wie meine Wangen erhitzen.

"Dann?"

Ich schlucke meine Bedenken runter und fahre mit der Geschichte fort, auch wenn ich mich vor Peinlichkeit vergraben könnte, "Wir haben uns eine Weile einfach angeguckt. Keiner von uns beiden hat etwas gesagt. Es war als ob keiner von uns beiden weggucken konnte. Ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken... lehnte ich mich nach vorne. Genauso wie sie. Verdammt, sie hat sogar ihre Augen geschlossen."

"Okay, lass mich raten. Das war als ich angerufen habe, oder?" fügte Chloe hinzu und sah dabei aus, als würde sie sich für das Unterbrechen schuldig fühlen.

"Richtig." bestätige ich, "Ich... versteh es einfach nicht."

"Naja, ich habe es auf jeden Fall gut getimt." Chloe seufzt zu ihrer etwas fehl am Platz gewesenen Bemerkung, "Was muss man da denn verstehen? Für mich ist es klar wie Kloßbrühe was passiert wäre."

"Nun, ich weiß nicht... was danach passiert wäre." merke ich an. Obwohl Kate danach okay aussah kann es sein, dass sie nur höflich sein und nicht meine Gefühle verletzen wollte.

"Habt ihr danach darüber geredet?" fragt sie, obwohl ihr Gesicht verrät, dass sie bereits die Antwort weiß.

"Nein, nicht wirklich." gebe ich zu und wünsche mir, dass ich es vorhin irgendwie angemerkt hätte um all dieses zweifeln und befangen fühlen zu vermeiden, "Ich denke, dass wir beide einfach zu geschockt waren. Allerdings hat sie mich danach umarmt und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben kurz bevor ich gegangen bin. Sie hat ebenfalls gesagt, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen werden."

_Das muss ein gutes Zeichen sein, oder?  Sie sich nicht anders zu all den anderen malen von mir Verabschiedet. Wenn überhaupt eher mehr liebevoll._

Chloe verstummt für einen Moment und denkt tief nach, "So, Max. Hör mir jetzt genau zu. Für mich hört es sich so an, als ob ihr beide über eure gegenseitigen Gefühle verwirrt seid. Was nicht heißt, dass das schlimm oder schlecht ist. Manchmal, passieren Dinge einfach. Du erwartest sie nicht, aber sie können das beste sein was dir je passiert ist." Sie klingt so selbstsicher, was mir Hoffnungen gibt.

"Findest du?"

Sie nickt entschlossen. "Ich weiß es. Ihr beide seid verdammt schüchtern, das heißt dass Zeug wie diese es nicht gerade einfach machen. So weit ich weiß warst du ja noch nie so richtig mit jemandem zusammen oder verliebt. Vielleicht ist das mit Kate genauso. Ich kann mir also vorstellen, dass wenn man sowas zum ersten Mal erlebt kann einen das schon verwirren. Ihr beide müsst euch erstmal aussprechen und von da aus weitermachen."

"Das hört sich so einfach an..." Ich atme tief durch und wünsche mir, dass ich so viel Selbstvertrauen wie Chloe haben würde.

"Das kommt ganz darauf an wie einfach es du dir machst." merkt sie aufklärend an. "Wie fühlt es sich gerade für dich an? Bereust du es?"

"Nein." antworte ich augenblicklich und mühelos, was Chloe ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubert. Ein leichtes rot schleicht sich auf meine Wangen als ich bemerke, wie sicher ich klang. Ein leichtes seufzen flüchtet meinen Lippen, "Ich könnte es niemals bereuen. Ich weiß nicht, was das für uns beide bedeuten wird... ich bin allerdings auch bereit es herauszufinden."

Chloes angespanntes Aussehen lockert sich als sie meine Antwort hört, "Ich denke, da hast du deine Antwort. Wenn Kate wirklich so agiert hat wie du es mir beschrieben hast sehe ich keinen Grund zu Panik. Du musst bloß daran denken mit ihr so früh wie möglich darüber zu reden um auf eine Übereinstimmung zu kommen. Wenn du das gemacht hast musst du nur dein Leben leben."

Egal was passiert, Chloe ist immer da um mich zu beruhigen. Es ist wie eine heimliche Superkraft die es schafft, all meine Ängste und Sorgen für eine gewisse Weile verschwinden zu lassen, "WArum fühle ich mich immer besser wenn ich mit dir geredet habe?"

"Weil ich einfach umwerfend bin." Sie schmunzelt frech und stößt ihre Schulter leicht an meine.

Ich grinse zu ihr zurück und füge dazu noch ein spielerisches Augenrollen hinzu, "Und bescheiden dazu. Aber ernsthaft, Danke."

Sie schaut mich danach mit einem etwas ernsteren Blick an, "Nicht der Rede wert. Du bist meine beste Freundin, Max. Wenn ich dir nur ein wenig helfen kann, tue ich es ohne weiter Fragen zu stellen."

"Ebenfalls."

"Das will ich doch wohl hoffen. Jetzt lass uns Pizza bestellen und Blade Runner gucken um dich mal auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Du musst für eine Weile mal an was anderes denken." schlägt sie vor und ich bin mehr als froh darauf einzugehen.

"Du liebst diesen Film wirklich, oder?" kicher ich und denke an die unzähligen Male wo wir zusammen diesen Film gesehen haben.

"Natürlich, er ist ja auch einfach geil." sagt sie so, als ob es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt ist.

Ein sanftes Lächeln bildet sich auf meinem Mund, "Das kann ich wohl nicht bestreiten."

Chloe und ich haben wie in den guten alten Zeiten die ganze Nacht Filme geguckt, gegessen und miteinander geredet, was mir half mich zu beruhigen. Gegen zwei Uhr Morgens haben unsere Wege sich dann getrennt und wir sind schlafen gegangen. Zumindest haben wir das versucht. In der Minute in der ich von ihr getrennt werde kommen wieder so viele Fragen und besorgniserregende Fragen auf. Ich ziehe mich um und kuschel mich in mein Bett in der Hoffnung, dass ich bald einschlafen werde.

Alles woran ich gerade denken kann ist Kate und unser fast-Kuss. Und nicht nur das. Ihre Blicke, die Art wie wir uns in so kurzer Zeit immer näher kamen und immer intimer wurden... die Art wie mein Herz jedes Mal einen Salto macht wann immer wir uns sehen, geschweige denn reden. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben etwas so unglaubliches aber auch furchterregendes gefühlt.

_Aber was heißt es alles?  ... Mag ich Kate?_

Die Antwort ist natürlich, ja: bloß auf welche Art und Weise? Es gibt viele Arten jemanden zu mögen und dieses Gefühl auszudrücken. Das ist der Grund warum Liebe und Zuneigung die wohl unkompliziertesten und auf der gleichen Art kompliziertesten Mächte sind. Die Unterscheidungen verschwimmen aber so leicht ineinander, dank den unzählbaren Definitionen von Liebe. Der Gedanke einer Person kann einer anderen, die vielleicht genau das Gegenteil denkt, nicht vermittelt werden, solange man ihn nicht ausspricht. Manchmal ist es schwer zu sagen was man selber fühlt, geschweige was der Gegenüber fühlt.

_Ist die Beziehung zwischen Kate und mir die gleiche wie bei Chloe und mir, oder... wie bei Chloe und Victoria?_

Das ist das was ich herausfinden und verstehen muss. Ich nehme die Beziehung von Chloe und Victoria als Vergleich zu der zwischen Kate und mir und versuche die Unterschiede herauszufinden. Beide lächeln sich öfters mal an, aber nicht ein ganz normales Lächeln. Es ist eine besonderes Lächeln. Ein sorgloses und warmes, liebevolles und gelassenes, eines welches weit über den Mund, die Augen und den ganzen Körper reicht. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, hat Kate mir diese Art von Lächeln das ein oder andere Mal geschenkt. Jedes Mal wenn sie mich so ansieht fühle ich mich sicher und warm. So als ob nichts auf der Welt mich traurig machen könnte nachdem ich ein solches ausstrahlen von Fröhlichkeit gespürt habe. Dann gibt es auch noch das mehr oder weniger regelmäßige Händchen halten, andauernde Umarmen und das Wange küssen. Es ist nichts großes, allerdings sind solche Angewohnheiten eher auf Pärchen und nicht auf Freunde zurückzuführen. Mal ganz zu schweigen von dem Ereignis von vor ein paar Tagen, als es sich so angefühlt hat als ob irgendwas passieren würde bevor Chloe mich angerufen hat. Ich merke wie alleine von dem Gedanken meine Wangen erröten.

Mal nur so angenommen es wäre passiert, wäre ich dann mit dem Strom geschwommen? Ein Kuss ist nicht etwas was man einfach so mitmacht, zumindest nicht in meinem Fall. Es muss doch etwas geben, dass das akzeptieren von ihr überhaupt zu einer Option macht. Wo ich gerade darüber nachdenke, ich hätte es wahrscheinlich eh gemacht hätte Chloe uns nicht unterbrochen. Ich versuche mich an Kates Gesichtsausdruck zu erinnern, um abzuschätzen ob sie die gleichen Gefühle hatte wie ich. Es ist alles zu schnell gegangen um wirklich was im Kopf behalten zu haben. Sie schien etwas überrascht von der Nähe zu sein aber zuck nicht zurück. Ihre Augen sind mit den meinen verschmolzen und schienen sich keine Mühe zu geben wegzugucken. Vielleicht ist es auch nur meine Einbildung aber ich denke ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Es war auch irgendwas in ihrem Auge was sogar jetzt nicht ganz ausmachen kann. Es erinnert an das was ich manchmal bei Chloe und Victoria sehe.

_Aber wie gesagt kann das auch meine Einbildung sein._

Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf in meinem Kopfkissen und merke, dass ich noch viel zu überdenken brauche.

* * *

  **Eine Woche später - Kates Perspektive - Kates Wohnung - 14:04 Uhr**

 Ich versuche vergebens ein paar Projekte fertigzustellen. Sowie die letzte Stunde oder so. Allerdings werde ich die ganze Zeit zu schnell abgelenkt um mich wirklich zu konzentrieren. Das Ende meines Stifts klappert auf meinem Tisch und ich schaue aus dem Fenster in den nun bewölkten Himmel. Es ist ein ganzer Monat vergangen seit dem Max und ich uns kennengelernt haben und in dieser Zeit war ich glücklicher als je zuvor in meinem Leben. Erst kürzlich haben sich Sachen zwischen uns geändert. Meiner Meinung nach zum guten.

Die Sache die letzte Woche in meiner Wohnung passierte wurde nicht mehr wirklich angesprochen. Wir haben uns gegenseitig etwas Zeit und Raum gegeben um die derzeitige Situation zu überdenken und anstatt miteinander zu schreiben, sich auch auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren. Wir beide denken darüber stark nach. Das letzte mal, dass wir uns sahen war vor einer Woche als Max Alice hier abgegeben hat. Allerdings hat das eher damit zu tun, dass wir kaum Zeit haben als damit, dass wir dem Thema komplett aus dem Weg gehen wollen.

Ich habe, ebenfalls wie Max, sehr viel über das Thema nachgedacht. In dem Moment schien die Welt einfach stehengeblieben zu sein. Abgesehen von uns erschien mir alles nichtig. Es fühlte sich so komisch an; anders als alles andere was ich vorher in meinem Leben gespürt habe. Aber da ist noch mehr. Ich schloss meine Augen als ich sah, dass Max näher kam und ich selber kam ihr näher. So als ob ich... etwas erwartet habe. Diese Art von Reaktion kann nur eines bedeuten: Ich... wollte, dass Max mich küsst. Ich kann keine andere Lösung zu diesem Rätsel finden und ich habe mehrmals diese Woche darüber nachgedacht. Diese Enthüllung hat mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich überrascht.

_Wie soll ich darauf reagieren? Soll ich auf mein Herz oder auf die um mich herum hören?_

Ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass meine Kirche oder zumindest ein paar Mitglieder... enttäuscht wären das zu hören. Ebenso wie Mama. Obwohl sie geschworen haben mein Leben nicht zu beeinträchtigen kann ich mir vorstellen, dass tief in sie drinnen so eine Information eine Menge Jass verursachen können. Und das obwohl sie es nicht sollten. Mein Papa und meine Schwestern sind auf der anderen Seite sehr aufgeschlossen. Sie kümmert es nicht ob man manche Bibel Verse falsch verwendet oder manipuliert. Sie wollen bloß, dass ich glücklich bin. Das ist alles. Und das ist sicherlich auch das, worum es gehen soll.

Ich verletze ja keinen damit, dass ich so fühle. Ganz im Gegenteil, es tut eher weh es abzustreiten. Ich habe es nie wirklich in Erwägung gezogen, dass ich mich zu Frauen hingezogen fühle - vielleicht ist auch nicht nur das. Vielleicht fühle ich mich viel eher zu dieser einen Person, zu ihrer Persönlichkeit und ihren Eigenschaften hingezogen. Aber es muss eine Art von körperlicher Anziehung geben. Sonst würde ich nicht immer so nervös werden wenn Max mich anfasst. Für die meiste Zeit habe ich einfach vermutet hetero zu sein. Allerdings liegt das vielleicht auch daran, dass ich zuvor dachte, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit für mich wäre.

_Jetzt... bin ich mir nicht so sicher._

Das war nur eine kleine Zusammenfassung von dem, was mir zur Zeit durch den Kopf geht. Selbst nach einer Woche voller Verwunderung schein ich noch nicht zu einer absoluten Antwort gekommen zu sein. Vielleicht wäre es besser mich mit Max zu treffen. Auf der anderen Seite möchte ich, gerade wo ich noch so verwirrt bin, aber auch nichts erzwingen. Trotzdem, vielleicht würden ein Treffen mit Max meine Gefühle bestätigen, und ihre vielleicht auch.

"Oh Alice, was mache ich bloß?" Alice schaut mich mit ihren perlenartigen Augen an und fokussieren sich auf mich als ich mich vor den Käfig hinknie, "Was ist es was ich will? Vielleicht sollt eich das zuerst herausfinden und der ganze Rest würde mir dann viel einfacher erscheinen." Natürlich antwortet sie mir nicht, allerdings fällt es mir leichter wenn sie wenigstens zuhört. Manchmal ist das schon mehr als genug. Ich öffne den Käfig und hole sie langsam aus dem Käfig. Ich lege sie auf meinen Schoss und fange an sie zu streicheln, "Weißt du was? Ich glaube, ich mag Max. Und damit meine ich _wirklich_ mögen. Ich habe selber etwas Angst davor es zuzugeben, allerdings es zu leugnen würde keinem von uns beiden helfen."

Diese kleine Erleichterung klingt für mich so natürlich, klingt so richtig, dass ich weiß, dass es etwas heißen muss. Alice hüpft von meinem Schoss und hoppelt unter strenger Aufsicht im Zimmer umher. Meine Tür ist geschlossen und all die Kabel wurden vom Boden aufgehoben, damit sie nicht auf ihnen kaut. Ein paar Minuten später vibriert mein Handy und signalisiert mir, dass ich eine Nachricht bekommen habe. Ich lege Alice zurück in den Käfig, sodass sie während ich abgelenkt bin keinen Blödsinn anstellt. Ich nehme mein Handy und schau nach wer mir geschrieben hat. Als ich die Telefonnummer wiedererkenne stoppt mein Herz für einen kurzen Moment.

* * *

**Max's Perspektive - Max's Schlafzimmer**

**Max: Hey, Kate. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht heute Zeit zum treffen hättest**

Ich starre auf die Nachricht, seufze und fühle wie meine Entschlossenheit schwindet.

_Selbst wenn sie jetzt hier wäre, was würde ich sagen? Hey, Kate. Es könnte sein, dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Wollte nur mal gucken wie du das so findest._

Mein Herz stoppt und mein Finger drückt langsam auf den Sende-Knopf. Ich fluche unter meinem Atem und bestrafe mich selber dafür, dass ich so verdammt ungeschickt bin. Wo ich gerade darüber nachdenke, ich glaube es ist wohl besser es hinter mich zu bringen. Auf die Art kann ich dem Problem nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Es braucht ein paar Sekunden bis Kate ihre Antwort sendet.

**Kate: Für dich immer.**

Es ist nicht so, als ob ich jetzt noch einen Rückzieher machen könnte. Wegrennen hilft jetzt nicht mehr. Wenn überhaupt würde es das bloß noch schlimmer machen. Wenn ich mich weiter drücke werde ich es wahrscheinlich bereuen.

**Max: Dann komm ich zu dir. Ist jetzt eine gute Zeit?**

**Kate: Sicher, ich bin gerade dabei eine Zeichnung fertigzustellen.**

**Max: Wenn es jetzt nicht passt...**

Ein Teil von mir hofft immer noch auf einen Weg um die Konversation.

**Kate: Erzähl keinen Blödsinn, Max. Ich habe es bereits gesagt und ich werde es wieder sagen, ich habe immer Zeit für dich. In der Zeit wo du hier bist habe ich die Zeichnung wahrscheinlich eh fertig.**

**Max: Dann bis gleich.**

**Kate: Ich freue mich auf dich xoxo**

Jetzt wo meine Befürchtung bestätigt wurde mache ich mich bereit meine Wohnung zu verlassen. Ich bin gerade dabei durch die Eingangstür zu gehen als ich merke, wie ich eigentlich aussehe. Ich habe noch Sachen an die ich vor drei Tagen anhatte.

_Nie im Leben werde ich so vor Kate aufkreuzen. Gerade wenn ich sowas zu ihr sagen möchte._

So schnell wie irgendwie möglich ziehe ich frische Sachen an und putze meine Zähne. Nachdem ich meine Haare gekämmt habe, eine Seltenheit, strecke ich mich, gehe die Treppen runter und Verlasse den Wohnkomplex. Da es draußen etwas kühl ist ziehe ich meinen Hoodie an. Wenn man nach den grauen Wolken über mir geht fängt es gleich an zu regnen. Hoffentlich wartet das noch bis ich bei Kates Wohnung bin. Je näher ich Kates Wohnung komme, desto schneller wird mein Herzschlag. Meine Handflächen fühlen sich schon schwitzig an. Ich reibe sie ein meiner Jeans ab und atme tief durch um runter zukommen.

_Okay, Max. Du musst vorsichtig damit sein wie du das jetzt hier formulierst. Sag einfach, ... wie du dich fühlst, und das in der nicht-gruseligsten Art wie möglich, und es sollte eigentlich ganz einfach sein. Hoffe ich..._

In der ferne erkenne ich das Gebäude. Auf einmal wirkt es auf mich sehr imposant und drohend. Ich ignoriere meine Ängste und komme dem Gebäude im Laufschritt näher. Angekommen hole ich mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und zwinge meine Hände dazu, Kate mit einer Nachricht wissen zu lassen, dass ich vor ihrer Wohnung stehe. Anfangs scheitere ich klaglos. Irgendwie schaffe ich es dann doch ein abruptes "Jetzt da" zu schreiben und achte nicht auf ihre Antwort.

_Bleib einfach cool, Max. Alles wird gut sein, bleib einfach ruhig. Fall einfach nicht in Ohnmacht._

Alle Gedanken von Ruhe verschwinden augenblicklich als Kate mit einem Lächeln, welches nur zu gut kenne, die Tür öffnet, "Komm schon rein, Max."

Sie tritt zu Seite um mir Eintritt zu verschaffen und schließt die Tür hinter uns zu als wir die Treppe hochlaufen. Ich häng ein bisschen hinterher, weil ich versuche meine Fassung nicht zu verlieren. Das Problem ist, dass jetzt wo ich akzeptiert habe, dass ich vielleicht Gefühle für Kate habe Sachen bemerke, die mir vorher nie aufgefallen sind. Dinge wie ihre weichen Kurven, seichten Finger und viele andere Sachen. Als wir gerade die Treppe hochlaufen versuche ich meinen Blick am Boden zu halten um nicht an unangemessene Orte von Kate zu starren. Zum Glück erreichen wir Kates Wohnung relativ schnell und treten ein.

_Wie Chloe sagte, je früher desto besser._

Ein paar Minuten später kommt Kate mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee und einem Tablett voll mit Vollkornkeksen. Sie gibt mir eine Tasse, wofür ich mich bedanke, setzt sich neben mich auf die Couch und macht es sich bequem. Mir fällt sehr wohl auf wie nah wir uns gerade sind. Um mich abzulenken nehme ich mir einen Keks von dem Tablett welches nun auf dem Kaffeetisch steht und tunke ihn in meine Tasse. Wie immer lasse ich ihn aber zu lange drin und verliere den halben Keks in der Tasse.

Kate kichert und hält sich eine Hand vor ihren Mund, "Oh Max, du scheiterst nie daran mich zu amüsieren."

"Deswegen bin ich hier." konter ich, lächle mit ihr und vergesse für einen kurzen Moment den eigentlichen Grund warum ich hier bin.

"Wie sehr ich deine Ungeschicktheit und deinen Humor liebe glaube ich, dass du wegen mehr als das hier bist." merkt sie an während ich mir einen weiteren Schluck von meinem Tee genehmige um das unausweichliche herauszuzögern, "Also, was führt dich diesmal zu meiner bescheidenden Behausung?" fragt Kate bevor die Stille überhand nimmt.

"Das ist... schwer zu erklären."  _Kleinste Untertreibung des Jahres. Wenn nicht des Jahrhunderts..._

Sie schenkt mir ein ermutigendes Lächeln, "Nimm dir Zeit, Max."

Ich tippe mit meinen Fingern auf meiner Tasse und fühle wie die Wärme der Tasse sich auf meine Hände abfärbt, "Okay, nun Ich... in der letzten Zeit denke ich eine Menge über... dich."

Kates Augenbrauen erheben sich vor Schock, "Mich?"

"Ja und... um genau zu sein was du f-für mich bist." Kate sagt kein Wort und lässt mich ausreden. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich jetzt besser oder schlechter fühlen soll. Ich nehme den Fakt, dass sie mir nicht gleich einen Korb gegeben hat oder schreiend weg rennt bis jetzt als ein gutes Zeichen, "Es gab eine Veränderung, besonders in der letzten Zeit. Ich habe... angefangen dich aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten und habe auf manche Sachen mehr geachtet als ich wahrscheinlich sollte."

Schuld macht sich in meinem Körper breit und Kuriosität über die Frage, ob nachdem ich all das hier zugegeben habe sie mich abservieren wird. Das ist diese eine Sache die mich innerlich fertig macht. Dann auf einmal spüre ich etwas warmes in meinen Händen. Ich schaue hinab und sehe Kates Hände in den meinen liegen. Ihre Daumen streichen über meine Handrücken. Fast wie ein Instinkt verlinken sich meine Finger mit den ihren und hoffe heimlich dabei, dass das eine richtige Entscheidung war. Wenn sie nicht zurück zuckt lasse ich einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ab.

Mein Herz schlägt gegen meine Brust während ich tief einatme und versuche meine Gedanken in Wörter umzuformen, "Ich habe über dich eine Menge diese Woche nachgedacht, gerade über das was letzter Woche passiert ist und... ich mag dich Kate. Mehr als ich es wahrscheinlich je in Worte fassen könnte."

Ihre Augen weiten sich leicht vor Schock, "Max, ich..."

Bevor sie irgendwas sagen kann schwindet auch schon mein Selbstvertrauen und ich gehe gleich vom schlimmsten aus, "Naja, wenn du nicht so fühlst wie ich ist das völlig okay. I habe bloß gedacht, dass du es verdienst zu wissen." I versuche meine Hand von Kates zu lösen doch sie hält mich mit einem festeren Griff fest um mich aufzuhalten.

"Du solltest mich wirklich aussprechen sollen bevor du irgendwelche Vermutungen anstellst, Max." merkt Kate ohne einem wütenden Beigeschmack an.

"Sorry, ich will einfach nicht das hier kaputt machen." seufze ich und zeige zwischen uns beide.

Kate schüttelt ihren Kopf, "Wer sagt, dass du das gemacht hast? Du bist einfach davon ausgegangen ohne mich aussprechen zu lassen."

Ich kratze mich mit meiner freien Hand an meinem Nacken, "Je, du hast recht. Entschuldigung."

"Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen, Max. Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen." Ich muss mir angewöhnen mich nicht immer zu entschuldigen stelle ich fest und warte dann darauf, dass Kate ihren Satz beendet, "Ich bin ehrlich, Max. Für mich ist das das genauso erschreckendstes wie unglaublichstes Erlebnis was ich je erlebt habe."

Sie schaut mich mit einem beruhigenden Blick an. Ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen funkeln vor Aufregung. Ich halte ihr Hand fest in meiner und nicke, "Für mich auch."

"Seit dem ich kennengelernt habe hattest du so eine komische Aura die mich einfach hingerissen hat. Eine die ich einfach nicht ignorieren konnte. Ich denke, ich habe es zuerst nicht verstanden, allerdings je mehr Zeit ich mit dir verbracht habe, desto klarer wurden mir meine Gefühle zu dir. Letzte Woche war ein Weckruf für mich. Jetzt d-denke ich habe ich endlich mitbekommen, dass ich dich wirklich mag Max. Nein, ich _weiß_ , dass ich das tue." korrigiert sie sich, "Es gibt eine Menge Dinge über die ich mir Sorgen mache was das betrifft, allerdings bin ich mehr als bereit jede Mögliche Konsequenz in Kauf zu nehmen. So lange du auf meine Seite bist, natürlich."

"Kate, Ich.."ungeduldig strecke ich meinen Arm zu ihr aus und halte meine Hand gegen ihre Wange. Sie schließt ihre ausdrucksvollen Augen und legt sich in meinen halt. Ihre Wange ist so weich und voll. Nicht so knochig wie meine. "Natürlich bin ich auf deiner Seite. Keine Zweifel."

Als ich endlich meine Hand zurückziehe flackern mich ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen an und schauen mir direkt ins Gesicht, "Hey, erwartest du einen Anruf von Chloe in naher Zukunft?"

"Nein, wies-"

Bevor ich die Chance bekam meinen Satz zu vervollständigen wurden meine Wörter mit ein paar weichen Lippen die gegen meine gedrückt wurden abgeschnitten. Es braucht eine Sekunde bis mein Gehirn merkt was gerade passiert. Selber wenn es das tut kann ich es kaum glauben. Jeder Gedankenprozess bleibt wie eingefroren stehen als Kate sich wieder von mir entfernt. Ihre Wangen reflektieren ein leichtes Pink. Sie schaut mich mit schüchternem Blick an und erwartet offensichtlich eine Reaktion. Als ich endlich wieder die Kontrolle über meinen Körper erlange lecke ich meine Lippen und schenke ihr das gleiche Vergnügen wie sie mir. Sie akzeptiert meinen ungeschickten Kuss mit Freuden. Wir beide sind was das angeht schrecklich unerfahren und ungeduldig. Dieses Mal ist es etwas länger als das letzte Mal, was es auch intensiver scheinen lässt. Als wir früher oder später auseinander gehen wird kein Wort gewechselt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Kate legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und lässt einen tiefen Seufzer aus während sie ihre Hand mit der meinen verlinkt. Ich mache es mir ebenfalls etwas gemütlicher und lege meinen Kopf gegen ihren. Es gibt keinen Gebrauch von Wörtern jetzt. Jedes Wort was jetzt würde ausgesprochen werden würde bloß den Moment ruinieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohes Neues Jahr!


	8. Kapitel 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Max bei Kate übernachtet ist Chloe alleine Zuhause. Wie wird sie sich die Zeit vertreiben können?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel wird sich auf die Nebencharaktere beziehen, da wir die ja auch lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen haben ;)

**Chloes Perspektive - Chloes Raum - 18:04 Uhr**

Max ist heute Nachmittag so plötzlich verschwunden, dass ich nur vermuten kann, dass es etwas mit Kate zu tun haben muss. So wie es sich anhört haben die beiden mächtige Fortschritte gemacht was ihre Beziehung angeht. Ich möchte sie nicht wieder mit einem Anruf stören. Hoffentlich nimmt sie meinen Ratschlag an, damit unser Gespräch keine Zeitverschwendung war. Wenn wirklich was passieren sollte, weiß ich, dass sie mir davon erzählen wird.

_Verdammt, sie würde wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr aufhören davon zu schwärmen._

Der Gedanke bringt ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Max ist eine dieser Leute die sehr leicht aufgeregt werden wenn ihnen schöne Sachen zustoßen oder wenn sie mitbekommen, dass jemand den sie mögen, sie auch mag. Wenn du sie dazu bringst über das richtige Thema zu reden, würde sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr aufhören. Das ist einer ihrer Vorteile. Wie ein Zeichen summt kurz darauf mein Handy und lässt mich wissen, dass Max mir eine Nachricht geschrieben hat.

**Max: Ich übernachte heute bei Kate. Werde irgendwann Morgen wieder da sein**

**Chloe: Dann gehe ich mal davon aus, dass ihr über den "Kuss" geredet habt?**

Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dem aufbringen dieses Themas kein Salz in die Wunde gestreut habe. Ich gehe aber mal davon aus, dass wenn sie bei Kate übernachtet nichts schlimmes passiert ist. Im schlimmsten Fall hat sie es noch gar nicht angesprochen.

**Max: Ja**

**Max: Und damit das Thema auch abgeschlossen**

Diese neue Information erstaunt mich. Von all dem was Max mir erzählt hat, war das das letzte, was ich erwartet habe. Ich brauche eine Minute um das mir gerade erzählte erstmal zu verarbeiten.

**Chloe: Damn. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass du es durchziehst**

**Max: Da bist du nicht die einzige**

**Chloe: Bleib bloß nicht zu lange auf**

**Max: Warum habe ich jetzt auf einmal ein komisches Gefühl im Magen?**

**Chloe: Total unschuldiger Kommentar**

**Chloe: Versprich es**

**Chloe: Obwohl, falls gewisse Dinge passieren...**

**Max: ...und ich verlasse jetzt augenblicklich diese Unterhaltung**

Ich grinse als ich darüber nachdenke, wie wohl Max's Gesichtsausdruck jetzt aussehen würde. Eines welches ich über die Jahre unzählige Male auf ihrem Gesicht erkannt habe, oft genug um es im im Gehirn festgebrannt zu haben. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es sich vorzustellen anders ist, als es in echt zu sehen.

**Chloe: Ich ärger dich doch nur, Max**

**Max: Wie sonst auch**

**Chloe: Aber ernsthaft, ich freu mich für dich**

**Chloe: Sag mir lieber Morgen was alles genau wie passiert ist**

**Chloe: Oder ich muss dir drohen!**

**Chloe: MIT KONSEQUENZEN!**

**Max: Das werde ich :)**

**Chloe: KEINE EMOJIS**

So gut wie dieser Fortschritt auch sein mag muss ich doch sagen, dass ich ohne Max's Anwesenheit leicht gelangweilt bin, da ich niemandem zum reden oder nerven hab. Seit dem wir hier eingezogen sind war sie, abgesehen von der Arbeit, immer da. Da unsere Sichten mehr oder weniger gleich sind hatte ich vorher auch nie ein großes Problem mit dem allein sein. Nicht in ihrer Nähe zu sein fühlt sich sehr komisch an. Es öffnet mir allerdings auch eine Gelegenheit. Ich schnappe mir mein Handy vom Nachttisch und schreibe die Person an, die immer kommen wird wenn ich nach ihr rufe. 

**Chloe: Anscheinend übernachtet Max bei Kate und mir ist langweilig. Hast du Bock rüber zu kommen?**

**Victoria: Habe ich eine Wahl?**

**Chloe: Nein**

**Victoria: Ich mach mich auf den Weg**

Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass sie sich auf dem Weg hierher ist, lege ich mich wieder auf die Matratze. Normalerweise gehe ich immer zu Toris Wohnung, allerdings nur wegen Max. Jetzt wo sie nicht da ist nehme ich das zu meinen Vorteil. Es dauert nicht lange bis Tori hier ist. Nachdem sie mich mit einem klingeln wissen lassen hat, dass sie da ist gehe ich runter und öffne ihr die Tür.

Sie steht auf der Türschwelle, ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist gleichmütig und nichtssagend, "Price."

"Chase." antworte ich in dem selben ausdruckslosen Ton.

Bis vor kurzem war das alles was wir in unserer Anwesenheit beim grüßen oder sogar unterhalten von uns gegeben haben. Jetzt ist es... anders. Meine ähnliche Antwort erzeugt ein kleines Lächeln auf Toris Lippen, "Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir heute noch die Wohnung betreten oder willst du die Nacht hier verbringen. Ich friere."

Ich trete zur Seite, lasse sie eintreten und schließe die Tür hinter ihr, "Ich könnte nicht einmal davon träumen eine holde Maid wie dich draußen in der Kälte frieren zu lassen."

Tori hält mitten im laufen an, dreht sich zu mir um und schaut mir in die Augen, "Sag sowas nie wieder."

"Wie du wünschst, my lady." antworte ich und verbeuge mich kurz darauf.

Meine spielerische Begrüßung hat ein Augenrollen zur Folge, "Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich so nachsichtig bin."

"Du bist jetzt also 'nachsichtig'." Ich grinse sie amüsiert an, "Entweder habe ich das bis jetzt einfach übersehen, oder wir beide haben verschiedene Auffassungen davon, was 'nachsichtig' heißt. Such dir was aus."

Sie rammt mir ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen, und das nicht gerade schwach, "Du warst jetzt schon frech genug, hör auf oder ich verlasse diese Wohnung jetzt."

Da ich weiß, dass das nur eine faule Ausrede ist gehe ich ein paar Schritte zu ihr, drücke mich gegen ihren Rücken und lege meine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Sie ist so gut wie genauso groß wie ich, weswegen ich keine Witze über ihre Größe machen kann wie bei Max. Es gibt allerdings andere dinge die ich mit Tori machen kann. Nur mit Tori. Ich küsse mit dem erleichternden Gefühl, dass wir gleich groß sind, ihren Nacken. So viel leichter und schmerzloser.

"Nein, das wirst du nicht." Als Tori nicht antwortet vergrößert sich mein grinsen. Besser als wenn sie wirklich die Wohnung verlassen hätte, nur um Recht gehabt zu haben...

Ich entferne meine Arme behutsam von ihrer Hüfte, nehme sie bei ihrer Hand und führe sie die Treppe hinauf. Ohne jeglichen Widerspruch folgt sie mir und hält meine Hand fester in ihrer. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer eisigen Schale ist ihre Hand angenehm warm in meiner. Wir gehen langsam, fast schon wie eine Schnecke und genießen den Moment so lang wie möglich. Sanfte Momente wie diese zu genießen ist uns jetzt genauso wichtig, wie die körperliche Seite unserer Beziehung. Kürzliche Vorkommnisse haben unsere einst abgemachte Vereinbarung stark verändert, aber das auf eine gute Art und Weise. Diese Änderungen machen Momente wie diese möglich.

Als wir schlussendlich die Wohnung erreichen betreten Tori und ich die Wohnung. Ich gehe voraus und bestelle Chinesisches Essen, während sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich macht.

"Also, du meintest, dass Max heute bei Kate übernachtet? Was meintest du damit? fragt Tori als ich den Raum wieder betrete und mich neben ihr auf die Couch fallen lasse.

"Nun, erst letztens sind zwischen den beiden ein paar Dinge passiert. Vor ein paar Tagen haben sie sich angeblich fast geküsst." merke ich an. Tori wirkt darauf überrascht und schaut mich verwirrt an, "Max meinte zu mir, dass die beiden zwischen ihnen eine Vereinbarung geschlossen haben. Das ist auch der Grund warum sie jetzt bei Kate bleibt. Ich frage mich wohin die Nacht bei ihnen noch führt."

Tori rollt spielerisch mit ihren Augen zu diesem unwahrscheinlichen Einwand, "Wahrscheinlich nichts von dem was du denkst. Haben sie nicht letztens nur Filme geschaut?"

"Ja, das haben sie. Vielleicht ist es dieses Mal anders. Wie auch immer, genug von Max und Kate..." Ich schaue tief in ihre Augen und lege meine Hand auf ihre Oberschenkel, "Im Moment bin ich eher an einer anderen Person interessiert."

"Ist das so?" Ihre Hände finden meine und wir fahren sie ineinander. Die Art und Weise wie Tori mich gerade anschaut ist unausstehlich.

Ohne weiteres Zögern lehne ich mich nach vorne und küsse sie. Sie merkt was ich tun will und kommt mir Halbwegs entgegen. Ein paar Sekunden später lege ich sie auf die Couch und kletter vorsichtig auf sie rauf. Oben angekommen schenke ich ihr einen weiteren Kuss. Sie legt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und zieht mich näher zu ihr. Meine Zunge findet sich in ihrem Mund wieder und ohne einen Widerstand ihrerseits gleitet meine Hand unter ihrem Shirt nach oben. Ihr Hände fahren mit den Fingernägeln von meinem Nacken zu meinem Rücken. Bevor wir allerdings viel weiter kommen klingelt es an der Tür. Ich setze mich widerwillig auf und rege mich innerlich über das schlechte timing des Lieferboten auf. Ein Teil von mir möchte die Klingel ignorieren aber wie sonst auch gewinnt mein Magen diesen Kampf.

Ich löse mich behutsam von ihr klopfe danach meine Kleidung aus, "Ich hole wohl besser das Essen."

"Lass mich bloß nicht zu lange warten." befiehlt Victoria mit verlockendem Blick, "Oder es wird bestraft werden."

Kurz bevor ich die Wohnung verlasse um das Essen zu holen schenke ich ihr ein freches Lächeln, "Dann werde ich mir vielleicht Zeit nehmen."

* * *

**Danas Perspektive - Danas Raum - Am Nächsten Morgen - 8:23 Uhr**

 Ich wache auf und finde mich in einer unangenehmen Situation wieder. Da Juliet die ganze Nacht lang auf meinem Arm lag, ist dieser eingeschlafen. Ihre Beine sind mit meinen verschränkt und sie drückt mich mit ihren Armen gegen sie. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit wie ich mich in dieser Position nur einen Zentimeter bewegen kann, was ein Problem darstellt. Nicht, dass man mich jetzt Falsch versteht, ich könnte den ganzen Tag so liegen, allerdings muss ich auch Arbeiten erledigen wie zum Beispiel den Müll raus zubringen. 

"Juliet, kannst du mal ein kleines Stück rücken? Ich muss den Müll raus bringen." flüster ich leise in ihr Ohr, damit sie sich wieder schlafen legen kann wenn ich aus dem Bett gekrabbelt bin.

Sie hält mich nun fester und zeigt damit, dass sie auch nicht so schnell loslassen wird, "Möchte aber nicht."

"Ich möchte mich auch nicht bewegen, aber Ich muss. " Irgendwann schaffe ich es mich aus dem festen Halt zu befreien und ziehe mich anschließend an.

"Du bist echt gnadenlos, weißt du das?" meckert Juliet und kuschelt sich wieder in die Bettdecke ein.

"Und du bist echt ungeduldig." konter ich und sammel danach den Müll aus den anderen Räumen zusammen, "Bis gleich."

"Das ist nicht früh genug." murmelt Juliet als ich wieder das Schlafzimmer betrete um meinen Müllsack mitzunehmen. 

Ich rolle spielerisch mit meinen Augen, küsse ihre Stirn und weiche ohne Probleme ihren Versuchen, mich wieder zu greifen, aus. Die ersten Male bin ich darauf reingefallen, aber heute nicht, "Du bist manchmal echt ein anhängliches Kind."

Als Folge ihres gescheiterten Versuchs atmet sie tief durch und schmälert mir mit ihren schläfrigen Augen, "Das ist alles dir zuzuschreiben."

"Ja klar, ich bin wieder Schuld. Das macht natürlich _mega_ Sinn." Ich kicher als ich mit den Säcken in meiner Hand den Raum verlasse. Als ich meine Alltägliche Arbeit erledigt habe, versuche ich so schnell wie Möglich meine Wohnung zu erreichen, damit Juliet nicht wieder mürrisch wird, weil ich ja so lange gebraucht haben sollte. 

Als ich meine Etage erreiche höre ich Stimmen. Eine kenne ich nur zu gut - Kate. Die andere auf der anderen Seite ist etwas schwerer zu ermitteln. Irgendwie kommt mir die Stimme trotzdem ein klein wenig bekannt vor. Als ich endlich den Korridor gut erkennen kann kommt ich das Mädchen von letztens plötzlich entgegen, was Kate gesucht hat. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war ihr Name Max. Sie scheint erstaunt zu sein, dass wir fast ineinander gelaufen sind und scheint sich irgendwie schuldig zu fühlen.

Ich stütze meine Hand gegen meine Hüfte und blockiere damit die Treppe, damit sie nicht an mir vorbei laufen kann bevor ich sie ausgequetscht habe. Das ein oder andere habe ich von Juliet gelernt was das angeht, "Nun wen haben wir denn da? Max, richig?"

Max schenkt mir ein schüchternes Lächeln und kratzt sich schuldig am Nacken, "Äh, j-ja.. und du warst... Dana, oder?"

Obwohl sie sich bei der Antwort unsicher anhört, hat sie es beim ersten Mal richtig gehabt, "Ich bin überrascht, dass du ihn noch weißt."

"Sicherlich nicht so sehr wie ich." gibt Max zu und scheint ein wenig stolz auf sich zu sein, "Ich hätte fast Juliet gesagt, also bin ich froh das andere gewählt zu haben."

"Das wäre allerdings auch nicht so falsch gewesen." Jetzt wo die Höflichkeiten vorbei sind können wir mit der Detektivarbeit anfangen, "Also, was hast du mit unserer süßen Kate angestellt, hmm?"

"Wir... hatten eine Art Übernachtung." Ihre Antwort kommt zögernd, so als ob sie stark über die Antwort nachgedacht hätte. Das ist mein erster Verdacht, dass irgendwas komisch ist.

"Eine Übernachtung also, huh?" sage ich zu ihr in einem skeptischen Ton um mehr Informationen zu bekommen.

"Ja..." Sie bietet mir nicht weitere Informationen was ebenfalls verdächtig ist.

Ich ziehe meine Anschuldigung zurück, um ihr fälschlicherweise ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben, "Schön zu wissen. Alles was sozialen Kontakt angeht ist gut für sie meiner Meinung nach."

Max nickt aufrichtig, "Da stimme ich dir zu."

Bevor sie die Chance bekommt, es sich zu gemütlich zu machen bringe ich die Konversation wieder zurück zu dem Punkt, warum sie hier ist, "Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es wohl sehr selten vorkommt, dass sie mit Leuten von draußen rumhängt. Normalerweise ist sie zu schüchtern um mit Fremden Zeit zu verbringen."

Max verstummt für einen kurzen Moment und sammelt ihre Gedanken, "Wie du wahrscheinlich bereits wusstest, verbringen wir beide ab und zu mal Zeit miteinander."

"Wenn sie dich bei ihr übernachten lässt gehe ich davon aus, dass es wohl etwas öfter als _ab und zu_ ist." merke ich an, um diesem Mysterium weiter auf den Grund zu gehen.

"V-vielleicht." antwortet sie nervös und beißt sich dabei in die Lippe während sie mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden in einem Halbkreis dreht.

Ich gehe davon aus, dass Max fürs erste genug gelitten. Ich trete einen Schritt zur Seite und lasse sie passieren. Das letzte was ich möchte ist sie vollkommen zu verschrecken. Sie gibt mir keine Chance meine Meinung zu ändern und sprintet an mir vorbei und die Treppen hinab. Ich kann nicht anders als anfangen zu Lächeln. Als sie das Gebäude verlassen hat mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Kates Tür und klopfe, um den zweiten Teil der Geschichte zu hören. Sie öffnet ein paar Sekunden später und strahlt mich mit einem entspannten Lächeln an, "Hey, Dana."

"Hi, Kate. Wie ich sehe war Max hier." merke ich an und schieße damit direkt zu dem eigentlichen Grund meines Erscheinens.

Beim nennen von Max's Namen nehmen ihre Wangen einen leichten pink Ton an. Verdächtige Aktivität Nummer zwei, wobei die erste Max's Verhalten ist, "Woher kennst du Max?"

"Wie haben uns kürzlich kennengelernt." erkläre ich ihr und versuche darauf zu achten nicht abgelenkt zu werden. Bei Leuten wie Max und Kate muss man sehr direkt und unvorsichtig vorgehen, sonst bekommt man nichts aus ihnen heraus, "Wie auch immer, du hast mir nie von ihr erzählt."

"Oh... was hat sie dir gesagt?" fragt Kate zögernd ohne bestimmte Informationen vorweg zunehmen.

"Nicht viel, nur dass sie dich kennt. Warum, gibt es etwas was ich wissen _sollte_? Ich schaue sie mit skeptischem Blick an und warte auf eine Antwort.

"N-nein." antwortet Kate viel zu schnell als das es glaubwürdig geklungen hätte.

Ich bestehe auf mein Wort und führe die Unterhaltung fort, "Kate Marsh, das war die am wenigsten überzeugende Lüge die ich je in meinem Leben gehört habe. Wir werden sowas von einen Mädchenabend veranstalten, wo du all deine Geheimnisse uns offenbaren wirst."

Kate seufzt leicht zu meiner Entschlossenheit, "Es gibt wohl keine Möglichkeit wie ich dem hier entgehen kann, oder?"

"Nope." Ich grinse sie mit dem Wissen an, dass sie bald nachgeben wird.

"Okay, okay." gibt sie letztendlich nach, damit ich sie nicht stundenlang damit nerve.

Mein Grinsen vergrößert sich zu ihrer Akzeptanz, "Super, wie sieht's mit morgen Abend aus? So gegen sieben? Als Kate nicht antwortet gehe ich davon aus, dass sie nichts dagegen hat, "Ich werde Alyssa später Bescheid sagen. Oh, und versuch gar nicht erst wegzurennen, ich werde dich finden." Das letzte was ich möchte ist, dass sie kurz vor Beginn nochmal ihre Meinung ändert.

"Ich würde nicht davon träumen." Trotz Kates leichten Protests weiß ich innerlich, dass sie jemanden sagen möchte, was mit Max abgeht. Das kann nur was gutes heißen.

Jetzt wo ich es geschafft habe Kate zu überreden, mache ich mich auf den Weg zurück in meine Wohnung. Wie erwartet, sieht Juliet ziemlich angepisst aus, dass ich sie so lange hab warten lassen, "Was hat das denn so lange gedauert?"

Ich krabbel zusammen mit ihr zurück ins Bett, umarme sie und schenke ihr einen Kuss, "Ach, vielleicht weil ich das wohl interessanteste Thema des Monats, wenn nicht Jahres herausgefunden habe. Nichts wichtiges."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat dieses Mal wegen AGDQ etwas länger gedauert zu updaten :D (Ich versuche Kapitel 9 nächste Woche fertigzustellen, aber keine Versprechungen :3)


	9. Kapitel 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Max wieder bei sich Zuhause angekommen ist, wird sie Chloe von ihren gestrigen Ereignissen berichten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute! Ich werde nächste Woche leider kein Kapitel veröffentlichen können, weil ich da im Urlaub sein werde. Ich wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel :)

**Max's Perspektive - Außerhalb Kates Wohnung - 8:31 Uhr**

Nachdem ich Danas Verhör entflohen bin laufe ich langsam wieder zu meiner Wohnung zurück. Da ich mich jetzt so leicht und sorglos fühle, habe ich während meines Nachhausewegs die ganze Zeit wie ein kompletter Idiot gegrinst. Ich muss die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass Kate und ich im Moment wirklich zusammen sind. Der Fakt ist einfach noch nicht ganz durchgedrungen. _Ich erwarte die ganze Zeit plötzlich von diesem wunderbaren Traum aufzuwachen. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht eintreten wird._

Mit diesem Gedanken betrete ich das Gebäude, gehe die Treppe hoch und betrete das mit Chloe geteilte Stück Wohnung. Die Minute in der ich die Wohnung betrete stolpert Chloe aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und Lächelt mich mit einem müden Gesicht an. So wie es aussieht, ist sie gerade erst aufgewacht. Sie trägt immer noch ihren Pyjama und ihre Haare zeigen in alle Richtungen. 

"Die sagenumwobene Heldin kehrt zurück." kündigt sie auf dem Weg zur Küche an und macht sich auf die Suche nach Koffein. Ich folge ihr, da ich mir ebenfalls die Lust nach einer Unterhaltung und etwas Kaffee beliegt. Als sie den Kaffee bereit macht setze ich mich an den Tisch. Ein paar Minuten später kommt sie mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Kaffee angelaufen und legt eine davon vor mir auf den Tisch. Sie setzt sich auf den Platz gegenüber von mir, "Also... was ist passiert?"

"Danke." Ich nehme die dampfende Tasse in die Hand und puste den Dampf weg, "Wir haben ein paar Dinge geregelt und die ganze Nacht über irgendwelches Zeug geredet. Abgesehen davon hat sich nicht viel verändert."

"Bis auf, dass ihr neben vielen anderen Dingen weitaus öfter Küsse austauschen werdet." Chloe schaut mich mit einen verschmitzten Lächeln an und nimmt einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Obwohl sie gerade erst aufgestanden ist hat sie es geschafft, mich verlegen zu machen.

"Du nimmst dir echt keine Gelegenheit mich bloß zustellen, oder?" frage ich mit einem starken Seufzen.

"Ihr grinsen verstärkt sich nach meinem melodramatischen Verhalten, "Nope."

Das habe ich irgendwie erwartet, "Du weißt schon, dass nicht alle so schnell sind wie du."

Chloe gähnt und macht sich nicht die Mühe eine Hand vor ihren Mund zu nehmen. Sie streckt ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, "Das weiß ich sehr wohl. Ihr beide seht auch sehr nach dem 'geh's langsam an'-Typ aus. Nicht das ich damit ein Problem habe."

Ich kratze mich an meinem Nacken und starre auf meine Tasse, "Das irgendwie eine große Sache für mich."

"Naw, mein kleines Mädchen wird groß." Chloe grinst mich neckisch an und richtet sich dabei die Haare.

 "Oh mein Gott..." murmele ich und schiebe dabei ihre Hand weg. Ich versuche den Fokus der Konversation auf etwas anderes zu schieben, "Wie auch immer, was hast du gemacht als ich weg war?"

Da Chloe nun müde vom bloßstellen von Max ist, lehnt sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, "Nun, mir wurde langweilig ohne einen Gesprächspartner, also habe ich Vic zu uns eingeladen."

Dieses neue Stück Information ist überraschend, "Ist sie immer noch da?"

Chloe leert den Rest ihres Kaffees bevor sie antwortet, "Jup."

"Das ist... ungewöhnlich." Victoria kommt nur selten zu unserer Wohnung und selbst wenn sie es tut, ist sie nie länger da als nötig.  _Hat sich etwas zwischen den beiden geändert?_

Ich brauche nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten. Sie spielt mit einer Strähne von den nun nicht mehr ganz so blauen Haaren und schaut mir nicht in die Augen, "Du bist nicht die einzige, die Fortschritte gemacht hat."

Ihre uncharakteristische Schüchternheit bringt mich zum Lächeln, "Vielleicht sollten wir dann mal im Gegensatz von meinem Leben, über _dein_ Leben reden."

Wie gewohnt, fällt es Chloe nicht schwer mein Angebot abzulehnen, "Deine sanften Ohren könnten meinem Liebesleben nicht standhalten, Max."

Ich wollte gerade protestieren als ich merke, dass sie gar nicht mal so unrecht damit hat, "Um ehrlich zu sein, hast du wahrscheinlich Recht."

Chloe steht auf und macht eine weitere Tasse Kaffee, die wahrscheinlich für Victoria zum aufstehen gedacht ist, "Alles was du wissen musst ist, dass es mir gut geht und wenn irgendwas passiert, du die erste sein wirst die es erfahren wird. So wie sonst auch."

Ich weiß, dass sie sich um sich kümmern kann und mich wissen lassen wird, wenn etwas großes passiert. Sie war für mich da, also werde ich für sie da sein wenn sie mich braucht, "Ich werde es mir merken."

* * *

**Der Nächste Abend - Kates Perspektive - Danas Wohnung - 19:19 Uhr**

 Dana, Alyssa und Ich sitzen zusammen in Danas Wohnung, da ihre die nächste auf der Liste war. Wir wechseln uns bei diesen Zusammenkünften immer mal wieder ab. Sämtliche Kissen und Bettdecken umrunden uns und der Kaffeetisch vor uns ist vollgepackt mit Knabberzeug und Getränken. Es war mal wieder Zeit, dass wir so ein Treffen veranstalten. Das letzte war vor mehr als einem Monat.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappt sich Dana ein paar Chips aus einer Schüssel und beginnt sie genüsslich zu verzehren und Alyssa sich eine Limo, welchen Inhalt sie sofort probiert. Nachdem Dana runtergeschluckt hat konzentriert sie sich auf mich, "Jetzt wo wir alle bereit sind denke ich, ist es Zeit, das Verhör zu beginnen."

"Ich muss schon Zugeben, dass ich ebenfalls ziemlich gespannt bin." merkt Alyssa an und wartet gespannt auf die Enthüllung.

"Du auch, Alyssa?" frage ich verwirrt, da Alyssa sonst nicht so viel Interesse in das Leben anderer Menschen setzt.

"Obwohl ich mich normalerweise nicht in solchen Tratsch einmische ist es heute mal eine Ausnahme. Immerhin bist du es, über die wir reden." erklärt sie und macht es sich gemütlich.

"So geht es mir auch. Also, raus mit der Sprache! Was geht zwischen dir und Max ab?" Danas Frage ist ziemlich direkt.

Ich bin gerade mal seit einer viertel Stunde hier und schon jetzt bin ich der Mittelpunkt dieser Konversation. Obwohl ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse, habe ich trotzdem erwartet, dass sie das Thema vielleicht langsam einleitet, "Du verschwendest keine Zeit, oder?"

Dana zuckt mit den Schultern, "Das kannst du auf Juliet schieben. Durch sie habe ich dieses Verhalten erworben."

"Sie kann schon... zielsicher sein. Ich erinnere mich an den ersten Tag wo ihr eingezogen seid und Juliet erstmal alle Mitbewohner des Wohnkomplexes verhört hat um herauszufinden, ob sich irgendwo 'verdächtige Leute' befinden." bestätigt Alyssa mit einem unterton der einem weiß macht, dass Alyssa die ganze Geschichte ziemlich lustig findet.

"Sie hat wohl eher nach ihnen gesucht." Dana kichert und nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrem Getränk, "Sie hat einer überdurchschnittlich ungesunde Faszination von Kriminal- und Detektivstories. Sie bezeichnet sich manchmal sogar als eine reale Journalist-Detektivin. Sie würde alles für eine spannende und interessante Story geben... aber genug von Juliet."

"Ich dachte schon ich wäre damit davon gekommen..." seufze ich, obwohl mir die Fragen eigentlich gar nicht so viel ausmachen. Ein Teil von mir wäre sogar glücklich davon zu erzählen, weil es mich einfach so fröhlich macht. Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht mal, dass ich mich jemals zuvor in meinem Leben so glücklich gefühlt habe.

"Nicht mit mir." Dana grinst und gibt mir ein kleinen Ellenbogen stoß ins Knie. 

"Nun, wir sind jetzt irgendwie zusammen." merke ich ganz gelassen an, da ich denke, dass es so für das beste wäre. 

Alyssa schaut mich nach dieser ungenauen Aussage skeptisch an, "Irgendwie?"

"Das ist alles ziemlich peinlich zuzugeben. Okay, wir sind zusammen." murmel ich gerade noch so laut, dass es alle verstanden haben.

Dana quietscht vor Freude in einer Tonlage bei welcher weder Alyssa, noch ich wussten, dass sie überhaupt für Menschen möglich ist, "Ich wusste, dass zwischen euch was ist! Wie in so einer Romantik-Komödie."

Um ehrlich zu sein würde es eine bessere Story als die hälfte meiner chick-lit Bücher hergeben." gibt Alyssa zu und schenkt mir ein leichtes Lächeln.

"Jetzt sag uns doch mal wie es genau abgelaufen ist. Wer hat den ersten Schritt gemacht? Ich erwarte genaue Details." Dana fragt nach Details und gibt mir nicht einmal eine Sekunde zum Ausruhen.

Als ich merke was ich damit gestartet habe, gehe ich meine Beziehung mit Max langsam durch, angefangen mit dem ersten Treffen im Tierladen und erzähle sie den gespannten Zuhörern. Sowohl Alyssa, als auch Dana hingen an jeder Silbe die ich sprach und gaben ab und zu ein kurzes Kichern oder staunen ab. Abgesehen davon war aber alles, außer ich, ruhig. So peinlich wie es auch sein mag den einen Monat von Fremde zu Freundin nachzuerzählen, habe ich mehr als oft gelächelt.

Nachdem alles gesagt wurde, hatte Dana das wohl größte Lächeln was ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe, "Verdammt, ich bin etwas neidisch muss ich zugeben."

Alyssa schaut mich mit einem ironischem Blick an, " _Du_ musst dir da wohl am wenigsten Sorgen machen. Ich auf der anderen Seite..."

"Hey, meine Flitterwochen Zeiten sind vorbei. Eine Zeit wie die, in der alles so neu und aufgeregt scheint, erlebst du nie wieder." Dana schaut mich mit einem Blick, den ich nur zu gut kenne an, "Mach das beste draus."

 _Das braucht sie mir nicht zweimal sagen_ , "Ich werde es versuchen."

Dana scheint noch aufgeregter als Max oder ich zu sein. Es ist schön etwas Unterstützung in dem Bereich zu bekommen, "Du musst uns mit den neusten Informationen und Entwicklungen am laufen halten."

"Ich bezweifle, dass du mich schlafen lassen würdest wenn ich es nicht tun würde." bemerke ich mit dem Wissen, dass diese Aussage sich zu einhundert Prozent bestätigen würde.

Sie versucht nicht mal es zu bestreiten, "Da liegst du verdammt richtig. Aber ernsthaft, wir freuen uns wirklich für dich."

"Und wie. Wir sollten Max mal zu einem unserer Mädchenabenden einladen." schlägt Alyssa nachdenklich vor.

Es entsteht ein kurzer Moment der Stille als diese Idee fällt. Dana schaut sie plötzlich mit großen, funkelnden Augen an, "Alyssa, ich könnte dich gerade küssen."

Alyssa hielt eine Hand im Fall der Fälle nach oben, "Da werde ich dich wohl abhalten müssen. Juliet würde mich einen Kopf kürzer machen."

Dana reibt sich nachdenklich an ihrem Kinn, "Nun ist einfach nur eine Frage des konfrontieren von Max..."

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, "Jetzt tut sie mir Leid."

"Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser wenn wir Max gleich zu einem Teil unserer Gruppe machen würden." ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird weitaus ernster danach, "Warne sie auch bitte nicht, sonst wird sie dieses Gebäude wie die Pest meiden."

"Wer würde es ihr auch übel nehmen bei deinen kontinuierlichen Angriffen?" fragt Alyssa nach eigener Erfahrung.

"Nun, wenn Kate Max überreden kann unserer Gruppe beizutreten muss ich es nicht tun." antwortet Dana, so als ob es das wohl logischste Argument der Welt wäre.

"Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann." Ich stimme zu, da ich meine Freundin nicht unter dieser Qual leiden lassen möchte. Irgendwie ist es komisch Max als solches zu sehen, allerdings auf eine gute Art. Wenn ich möchte, dass sie auch in Zukunft mich besuchen wird ist es wohl besser, sie Sache selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Dana kann... hartnäckig sein. Sie ist ebenfalls sehr gut darin, andere Leute einzuschüchtern. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es auch schön sein würde Max bei uns zu haben. Je mehr Zeit wir miteinander verbringen, desto besser.

* * *

**Am Nächsten Tag - Rachels Perspektive - Außerhalb des Tierladens - 13:48 Uhr**

 Es ist Zeit für Max und mich einen Schichtwechsel zu machen, da ihre Schicht gerade zu einem Ende kommt. Allerdings bevor sie die Chance bekommt wegzulaufen, muss ich mit ihr über ein Thema reden auf das ich durch eine klitzekleine Information von Chloe von vor ein paar Tagen gestoßen bin. Damit sie mir nicht entwischt laufe ich kurz nachdem ich den Laden betreten habe, schnurstracks auf sie zu. Sie schaut auf als die Glocke klingelt und runzelt die Stirn als sie sieht, wie enthusiastisch ich auf sie zu laufe.

"Max, du bist so gemein. Warum bin _ich_ die letzte die davon erfährt, dass du mit einem heißen Mädchen zusammen bist?" jammer ich und bewege mich dabei zur Theke, "Hattest du etwa angst, dass ich dir Kate weggeschnappt hätte?"

Max scheint nicht gerade beeindruckt davon zu sein, dass ich von ihr und Kate weiß, "Lass mich raten, Chloe hat es dir gesagt, oder? Und nein, hatte ich nicht."

"Das kannst du laut sagen." Chloe und ich sind seit einer sehr langen Zeit befreundet und haben uns ein paar Jahre nachdem Max nach Seattle gegangen ist kennengelernt. Jetzt wo wir allerdings so verschiedene Arbeitszeiten, ich meinen Traum zum Model und Chloe Victoria hat, haben wir leider nicht mehr so viel Zeit uns, abgesehen von kurzen Besuchen, persönlich zu treffen. Wenn wir allerdings die Zeit finden uns zu treffen richten wir nur Chaos an und machen Arcadias Straßen unsicher, "Und mir gefällt dein Selbstbewusstsein. Also, Kate ist die eine, die ich letztens gesehen hab, oder? Die süße blonde mit der du nichts am laufen hast, richtig?"

"Das war... davor. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war wirklich nichts zwischen uns." erklärt Max.

Um diese Konversation auch zu Antworten zu führen frage ich nach den wichtigen Fragen, "Also, was hat sich geändert?"

Max's Gesichtsausdruck wird nachdenklich, "Ich befürchte, dass ich dir das im Moment noch nicht so genau sagen kann."

Diese Antwort genügt meiner Neugierde nicht, "Versuch es."

Anstatt zu protestieren, was ich eigentlich erwartet habe, erklärt Max ihre momentane Situation mit Kate, "Vielleicht war auch schon vorher zwischen uns was und wir haben es beide bis jetzt nur nicht richtig gewusst..."

"Wann genau?" frage ich und versuche dieses Geheimnis so schnell wie möglich zu lüften.

"Als ich den Hasen bei ihr abgeliefert habe." beendet Max letztendlich ihren Satz und scheint mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein.

"Und was passierte als du ihr den Hasen brachtest?" frage ich neugierig.

Nach etwas zögern seitens Max antwortet sie, "Wir haben vielleicht uns fast geküsst?"

Es klingt, als ob da mehr hinterstecken würde, "Fast?"

Mein Handy hat geklingelt bevor irgendwas passieren konnte und hat die Stimmung zerstört. Wie auch immer, wir haben erst eine Woche später so wirklich darüber geredet. Wir haben uns getroffen und eine... Einigung getroffen." Max kann ein Lächeln nicht verhindern als sie das sagte.

Bevor ich allerdings weitere Fragen stellen konnte hat die Glocke geklingelt und uns damit gesagt, dass jemand den Laden betreten hat. Wir sahen beide zur Tür und sahen eine kleine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren, welche zu einem Dutt zusammengesteckt waren. Ich grinse als sie sich absichtlich zu uns bewegt, "Wenn man vom Engel spricht."

Kate hält vor uns beiden an und begrüßt uns mit einem herzerfülltem Lächeln, "Ich dachte ich hole dich ab, Max."

"Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, auch wenn ich dazu nicht nein sage." merkt Max an und stellt sich vor Kate. Ich bezweifle, dass ich jemals zu vor ein so großes und ehrliches Lächeln gesehen habe.

"Ach, ist das nicht niedlich?" merke ich neckisch an und siehe zu, wie die beiden eine Umarmung austauschen.

"Ich packe nur schnell meine Sachen zusammen." Max dreht sich zu mir und schenkt mir einen leicht strengen Blick, "Rachel, Benimm dich wenn ich weg bin."

"Warum sollte ich das nicht tun?" frage ich mit einem total unschuldigem Lächeln.

Max rollt spielerisch mit ihren Augen und verschwindet dann in der Abstellkammer um ihr Zeug zu holen. Jetzt wo Kate und ich alleine im Eingangsbereich sind, schenke ich ihr ein charmantes Lächeln. Diese Höflichkeit erwidert sie. Sie räuspert sich und schaut mich mit einem schüchternem Blick an, "Ich denke, dass du bereits von mir und Max gehört hast."

"Ich glaube das hat im Moment jeder." füge ich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hinzu und sehe dabei zu, wie ihre Wangen einen pinken Ton annehmen, "Geb für uns alle auf Max gut Acht und falls sie dir irgendwelchen Ärger verursachen sollte, lass es einfach Chloe oder mich wissen und wir werden mit ihr darüber reden."

"Danke. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass Max mir irgendwelchen Ärger machen wird." Kate scheint, genauso wie Max, ziemlich glücklich im Moment zu sein. Es ist echt ein schönes Erlebnis ihnen zuzusehen, wie sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt voller Freude und Schmetterlingen schweben.

"Du wirst dich wundern. Es sind immer die ruhigen, die am meisten Schaden anrichten." kläre ich auf und lehne mich hinter der Theke mit verschränkten Armen zurück.

Ein unerwartetes schmunzeln bildet sich darauf auf Kates Lippen, "Vielleicht werde ich dann der Unruhestifter sein."

Diese freche Seite von Kate verwundert mich zuerst. Sie sieht definitiv nicht danach aus, als würde sie so einen Kommentar machen. Der Schein trügt. Vielleicht wird diese kleine Sache die Max und Kate gerade schieben weitaus interessanter als gedacht, "Ach wirklich? Das ist gut zu wissen."

Wie auf ein Zeichen kommt Max kurz danach wieder zurück und hält schüchtern ihre Hand aus, "Wollen wir losgehen?"

Ohne weiteres zögern, packt Kate Max bei ihrer Hand und verschränkt ihre Finger mit denen von Max, "Bereit wenn du es bist."

Als die beiden Hand in Hand den Laden verlassen haben und mit schwingenden Armen die Straße entlang liefen merke ich, wie ich von Ohr zu Ohr grinse und mir mental eine Notiz mache, Max und Kate im Auge zu behalten. Ihre Geschichte wird bestimmt eine interessante zu beobachten sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 10 wird voraussichtlich irgendwann in zwei Wochen kommen. Ich wünsch euch allen noch einen schönen Tag und bis zum nächsten Mal o/


	10. Kapitel 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max möchte Kate zu einem Ort ihrer Kindheit führen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück und kann euch dieses neue Kapitel präsentieren! Viel Spaß <3

**Eine Woche später - Max's Perspektive - Kates Wohnung - 10:07 Uhr**

Seit ich mich mit Kate über meine Gefühle ausgetauscht habe und wir nun 'offiziell zusammen' sind, sind circa eineinhalb Wochen vergangen. Diese Zeitspanne hat sich angefühlt wie ein Traum. Dennoch hat sich nicht viel verändert und um ehrlich zu sein, will ich das auch nicht. Naja, manche Sachen haben sich geändert... größtenteils das küssen. Das für uns beide ein neues Territorium. Wir gehen es allerdings sehr sparsam damit um und machen es nur wenn wir uns sicher sind, dass niemand anders in der Nähe ist. Keiner von uns beiden mag diese "Ich fresse dein Gesicht auf"-Methode aus den Hollywoodfilmen.  _Auf der anderen Seite, mag das überhaupt jemand?_

"Du siehst nachdenklich aus." eine sanfte Stimme bringt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schaue mit meinem Kopf zur Seite und sehe neben mir eine Frau liegen. Das Sonnenlicht sieht auf ihr aus wie ein Heiligenschein und ihr braunes Haar schimmert.  _Das ist ein Ausblick, an den ich mich gewöhnen könnte_ _. Übernachtungen sind die beste Sache, die je erfunden wurde._

Ich strecke meinen Arm nach ihr aus und streiche eine Strähne von ihr hinter ihr Ohr. _Jetzt kann ich sowas auch machen ohne, dass es komisch wirkt,_ "Ja, das kann man wohl sagen."

Als meine Finger ihre Haut berühren errötet sie leicht. Jede Sekunde die ich mit ihr verbringe ist wie eine Lernstunde. Es gibt so viele Sachen an ihr die ich noch herausfinden muss. So viele Emotionen und Angewohnheiten die es noch zu entdecken gibt. Ich möchte sie alle kennenlernen... nach und nach natürlich. Die Höhen, Tiefen und das dazwischen mit ihr erleben.  _Keinen Moment verpassen._

Als Kate sich wieder beruhigt hat, schaut sie mich mit einem neugierigem Blick an, "Willst du mich dran teilhaben lassen?"

"Ich denke bloß darüber nach, wie glücklich ich mich schätzen kann." antworte ich in meinem typischen Kaliber von kitschigen Kommentaren.

Diese Aussage scheint sie zu amüsieren, "Achso?"

Ich nicke als Antwort und untermale damit meine Aussage, "Ich wäre verrückt, wenn ich es nicht tun würde."

"Das wärst du." antwortet Kate darauf frech und lächelt als ich sie mit meinem Ellenbogen leicht stoße. Sie schaut mich mit sanftem Blick an und fässt mir an meine Wange. Mit ihrem Daumen streichelt sie diese in kleinen Kreisen und schaut mir dabei tief in die Augen, "Das gleiche gilt auch für mich."

Ich bin gerade so Zufrieden, wie ich es noch nie war. Sogar mehr als das. Ich könnt hier für alle Ewigkeiten liegen und die glücklichste Person auf Erden sein.  _Wenn bloß..._ Bevor ich allerdings daran merke, dass dieser Moment bald enden wird, versuche ich lieber, den Moment, so lange er anhält, zu genießen. Das zwitschern der Vögel und das knarren der Motoren von Autos kommt durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster zu uns hinein. Es ist nicht unangenehm, ganz und gar nicht. 

Nach ein paar Minuten der Stille, drehe ich mich zu Kate um und frage sie etwas, was mir schon seit gestern Abend im Kopf rumschwirrt, "Sag mal, bist du morgen beschäftigt?"

Die Frage zeigt bei ihr deutlich Interesse, "Nicht wirklich, warum fragst du?"

Ich lege meine Hand in ihre, "Naja, ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht mal nett ausgehen könnten und... Sachen machen können."

Eine von Kates Augenbrauen hebt sich vor Freude, "Klingt ja super."

"Hey, ich habe nie behauptet, die Details ausgearbeitet zu haben." konter ich in Verteidigung.

Kate verstummt für einen kurzen Moment und fängt dann wieder mit zögernder und hoffnungsvoller Stimme an zu reden, "Wie ein Date?"

"Ich... glaube ja." Ich pausiere für einen kurzen Moment und schüttle dann meinen Kopf. Meine zweite Antwort klingt selbstbewusster, "Nein, ich weiß es. Definitiv ein Date."  _Keine Unsicherheiten mehr._

Meine Selbstsicherheit zaubert ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Eines welches mein Herz erquicken lässt, "Das würde ich liebend gerne machen."

Obwohl ich wusste, dass sie etwas in der Art sagen würde, fühle ich mich doch erleichtert, "Gut, sonst wäre das alles gerade ziemlich peinlich gewesen."

"Mit dir würde ich immer Zeit verbringen wollen." merkt Kate mit Bewusstheit an. Das ist eine der Sachen, die ich an ihr besonders schätze. Sie mag vielleicht nicht die selbstsicherste oder offenste Person sein, allerdings meint sie jede Silbe die sie ausspricht.

"Ist das jetzt der Moment wo ich dasselbe sagen sollte?" frage ich sarkastisch.

"Nur wenn du möchtest." antwortet sie obwohl sie genau weiß, dass ich es möchte. Unsere Gefühle und Konversationen fühlen sich so ehrlich an. So als ob alles genau passt. Vielleicht liegt das auch daran, dass wir erst am Anfang unserer Beziehung sind und noch alles so toll und super wirkt. Dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass dieses Gefühl bald weggehen wird. Nicht mit Kate.

Da ich bemerke, dass ich mit dem ärgern wieder ein wenig übertreibe und sie mich mit ein unwiderstehlichem Ausdruck anguckt, gebe ich schließlich auf, "Das kannst von Glück reden, dass ich das tue."

Dann passiert etwas in ihren Augen. Es erscheint ein Hauch von Belustigung. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und seufzt erleichtert, "Nun, da fühle ich mich aber besonders."

Ich beginne unweigerlich mit ihren Ringen am Finger zu spielen und drehe sie umher, "Das solltest du auch, weil du es auch für mich bist."

Daraufhin fängt sie an leicht zu kichern und genießt jede Sekunde davon, "Das ist wohl das kitschigste was je in meinem Leben gehört habe. Und das heißt was, da ich so viel Zeit mit dir verbringe."

"Das kitschigste was du bis jetzt gehört hast." korrigiere ich sie, "Ich versichere dir, dass ich das noch toppen werde."

"Viel Glück." fordert sie mich spielerisch heraus. Die Art und Weise wie sie mich gerade anschaut ist fast schon zu viel für mein Herz. Mit der Hoffnung, dass es gerade passt, lehne ich mich nach vorne und küsse sie sanft auf ihre Lippen. Sie heißt diesen Kuss freundlich Willkommen und schenkt mir einen ebenso sanften wieder. Wir nehmen uns Zeit diesen kurzen Moment zu genießen. Wir beide sind noch sehr schüchtern uns gegenüber, weswegen wir es langsam angehen. Es existiert keine Eile. Das ist ebenfalls eins der Dinge die ich an Kate so mag. Eines aus der langen Liste von Dingen.

_Wie kann ein Kuss mich nur so glücklich machen? Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde._

Ein paar Sekunden später lösen wir uns voneinander. Kate errötet und ich bin mir fast schon sicher, dass es bei mir nicht anders aussieht. Unsere Augen treffen sich und wir können einfach nicht anders, als wie zwei komplette Idioten zu grinsen. Ich bezweifle, dass ich jemals in meinem Leben so oft gelächelt habe wie mit Kate. Irgendwas in mir sagt mir, dass sich das auch in Naher Zukunft nicht ändern wird.

* * *

**Am Nächsten Tag - Weg zur Klippe - 15:19 Uhr**

Wie versprochen, haben wir uns für unser gemeinsames Date etwas Zeit genommen. Nach einer langen Zeit voller Überlegungen habe ich entschieden, zum Leuchtturm zu gehen. Wir haben nur zur Sicherheit auch ein paar Knabbereien, falls uns hungrig wird, mitgenommen. Es wäre eine Schande unser Date wegen etwas so einfach zu vermeidendes, wie Hunger, zu stören. Wir laufen Hand in Hand die Klippe hinauf und Kate summt auf dem Weg dorthin vor sich her. Der Leuchtturm war für mich schon immer ein besonderer Ort und ich denke, dass ich deswegen auch Kate diesen Ort zeigen wollte. Er erinnert mich an eine der besten Zeiten in meiner Kindheit. Je mehr ich mit ihr teilen kann, desto mehr fühle ich mich zu ihr hingezogen. Ich denke, dass eine Menge warmer Erinnerungen mich dort erwarten werden. Als wir oben ankommen hält Kate kurz inne und schaut über das weite Meer. Ich stelle mich neben sie und sehe mir ebenfalls den Atemberaubenden Ausblick an. Der Himmel ist ein misch masch von Farben. Warme rot und gelb Töne verschwimmen ineinander. Vögle fliegen in kleinen Bögen über unsere Köpfe und die großen Bäume rascheln im Wind. Bei solchen Momenten kommt die Fotografin wieder aus mir raus. Ich holde Kamera aus meiner Tasche und mache ein Foto des Himmels. Kate zeigt mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie gerne das Foto zuerst sehen möchte. Ich nicke und reiche es ihr rüber.

Sie atmet die frische Luft tief ein bevor sie anfängt zu sprechen, "Es ist so wunderschön hier oben..."

"Ich kann mir schon etwas schöneres vorstellen... oder soll ich sagen 'jemand schöneres'." merke ich mit einen spielerischen Lächeln an. Es klingt vielleicht so, als würde ich übertreiben, allerdings ist es wirklich so und ich versuche das ihr auch klar zu machen.

"Ich hätte mir irgendwie denken können, dass du irgendwas total kitschiges sagen würdest..." Kate rollt spielerisch mit ihren Augen und versucht sich das Lächeln zu verkneifen, "Nicht, dass mir Schmeicheleien was ausmachen würden."

Mit gemeinsamer Kraft breiten wir die Decke, die Kate mitgebracht hat, aus. Sie ist bei weitem die organisiertere in dieser Beziehung. Der Wind zieht uns manchmal die Decke weg und wir hätte sie sogar einmal fast verloren. Zum Glück haben wir sie rechtzeitig noch gekriegt und danach mit ein paar Steinen in den jeweiligen Ecken beschwert. Nachdem wir uns hingesetzt und die obligatorischen Selfies gemacht haben, legt Kate ein weiteres Mal ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und schaut auf den Ozean. Es ist für eine kurze Weile still, in welcher wir einfach die Umgebung genießen.

Als wir da so sitzen, kommen mir hunderte von Erinnerungen aus der Kindheit in den Kopf von denen ich liebend gerne Kate erzählen würde, "Bevor ich nach Seattle gegangen bin und wir noch klein waren, haben Chloe und ich hier und im Wald immer herumgetollt und Piraten gespielt. Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor."

"Mit Augenklappe sahst du bestimmt süß aus." antwortet Kate mit einem Hauch von Interesse und Stichelei.

"Ich habe auch irgendwo ein Bild davon. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich es dir später zeigen und du kannst es ja dann bewerten." Ich lächel leicht, als mir das Bild von Chloe und mir als Piraten verkleidet einfällt.  _Vielleicht sollte ich es irgendwo mal einrahmen... eine weitere kleine Aufgabe, die ich dann Jahrelang vor mir herschieben kann._

Kates Augen funkeln, als ich die Idee vorschlage, "Nun, das würde ich nur _zu_ gerne sehen."

"Dann musst du mir aber als Gegenzug ein Bild von Mini-Kate zeigen." halte ich mit etwas Interesse daran, wie Kate wohl als kleine Kind aussah, fest. Wahrscheinlich genauso wie jetzt auch, bloß kleiner.

"Das lässt sich arrangieren. Ich habe mich aber wirklich nicht viel verändert." antwortet Kate und bestätigt damit meine Vermutung.

"Habe ich auch nicht. Chloe hat sich für mich mit verändert wie du bald sehen wirst." Ich zögere für einen kurzen Moment und frage mich, ob ich Chloe vielleicht etwas zu oft erwähnt habe und damit alles ruiniere.  _Ich bin mit Kate hier und alles was ich tue ist über ein anderes Mädchen reden. Genau, wie man es nicht tun sollte._ Nachdem ich mich geräuspert und mir es auf der Decke bequem gemacht habe, schenke ich ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln, "Wie dem auch sei, ich hör auf über sie zu reden."

Kate schüttelt ihren Kopf und nimmt meine Hand in ihre, "Mir macht das nichts aus. Ihr wart offensichtlich gute Freunde und du scheinst glücklich zu sein, wenn du über sie redest. Plus, wenn ich mehr über dich deine Freunde erfahre, ist das auch was gutes."

Ich weiß ganz genau, dass wenn es andersherum gewesen wäre und ich stundenlang von Kate geschwärmt hätte, oder jemand anderen, hätte Chloe schon längst auf Energiesparmodus geschaltet, "Pass auf, was du dir wünscht."

Ein leicht freches Grinsen bildet sich auf Kates Lippen und ihre Augen funkeln vor Freude, "Aufpassen ist manchmal überbewertet."

Ich bin von diesem etwas ungewöhnlichen Verhalten geschockt. Das ist eine weitere Seite von Kate die ich erst jetzt kennenlerne, "Ich hätte nie in meinem Leben erwartet, dass du ein Draufgänger wärst."

Ihr schelmischer Gesichtsausdruck verstärkt sich, "Der Schein kann trügen."

"Jetzt bin ich diejenige die sich Sorgen darüber macht, wo sie sich da nur reingeritten hat..." seufze ich melodramatisch als der Wind durch mein Haar weht, "Ich kann darauf verzichten, dass du _und_ Chloe mich ins Gefängnis bringen wollen."

"Ich verspreche dir, dass wir nicht die nächsten Bonnie und Clyde werden..." es dauert einen Moment bis sie ihren Satz vollendet und sich das freche funkeln in ihren Augen bildet, "... oder zumindest werden wir nicht gefunden."

Nun bin ich mit dem Augen rollen an der Reihe, "Falls das jemals passieren sollte, werde ich dich daran erinnern."

Zu dem Funkeln in den Augen kommt nun auch ein Hauch von Zärtlichkeit, "Falls ich wirklich ein harter Krimineller werden sollte, würde ich niemanden lieber als dich an meiner Seite haben, Max."

"Danke, glaube ich." Es mag vielleicht komisch sein, allerdings fange ich wieder an zu grinsen. Wenn Kate sowas sagt heißt das, dass sie mir vertraut, zumindest ein wenig. Auch wenn es nur ein Witz war, "Irgendwie fällt es mir aber schwer, dich als Kriminelle vorzustellen." Das Bild alleine ist schon komisch genug. Es ist schon fast unmöglich, sich das vorzustellen.

"Ich auch nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass das in irgendeiner Weise nur annähernd richtig aussehen würde. Meine Mutter wäre da wohl eher ein Kandidat." Als sie ihre Mutter anspricht, legt sie eine traurige Miene auf. Sie hat sie schon öfter angesprochen und ich kann nur sagen, dass ich verstehe, warum sie so ein Gesicht macht. Von dem was ich gehört habe, ist sie nicht eine der tolerantesten Menschen.

Um sie wieder glücklich und sorglos aussehen zu lassen, versuche ich das Thema von ihrer Mutter weg zubekommen. "Naja, falls du deinem Ruf mal eine umgestaltung geben möchtest, würde ich dennoch auf deiner Seite bleiben."

"Dann ist das ja alles, was zählt." Ich muss wohl das richtige gesagt haben, weil sie wieder zu Lächeln beginnt. Kurz danach legt sich Kate auf die Decke, welchem ich Folge leiste. Wir schauen uns gegenseitig in das Gesicht.  _Wie schön und atemberaubend der Ausblick auch sein mag, ich würde lieber Kate anschauen._

"Warum lächelst du?" Fragt Kate interessiert.

Ich rücke näher zu ihr und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Es ist zwar immer noch unangenehm solche Sachen nicht in geschlossenen Räumen zu machen, aber ich kann mich langsam dran gewöhnen, "Es gibt keinen besonderen Grund. Warum sollte ich nicht Lächeln? Als ich wieder zurück nach Arcadia kam habe ich nicht erwartet, dass sowas passieren würde. Ganz im Gegenteil, es wäre das letzte, was ich wohl erwartet haben könnte."

Kate beantwortet meine Zuneigung mit einem kurzen und schüchternem Kuss auf die Lippen, "Das gleiche gilt für mich. Ich kann mich aber nicht beklagen."

Es gibt keinen Ort auf der Welt an dem ich gerade lieber wäre, als hier an ihrer Seite. So weit bin ich mir sicher, "Ich mich auch nicht. Entweder hatte ich einfach nur Glück, oder das Schicksal hat mich für all die Misserfolge in meinem Leben zurückbezahlt. Es wurde ja auch mal Zeit."

Ein paar Sekunden später legt sich Kate auf den Rücken und schaut in den Himmel. Sie scheint mit den Gedanken gerade ganz wo anders zu sein und antwortet dann mit einem hoffnungsvollen unterton, "Vielleicht gibt es dort oben wirklich einen, der auf uns acht gibt."

Auch wenn wir noch nie wirklich ausgiebig darüber geredet haben, hat Kate ab und zu mal erwähnt, dass ihre Familie religiös ist. Ich mag vielleicht nicht an die gleichen Sachen glauben wie sie, allerdings ist das auch nicht weiter schlimm. Sie ist nicht einer dieser Leute die sich besser fühlen und ihren Glauben anderen Leuten aufdrängen wollen. Erst letztens habe ich darüber nachgedacht wie es wohl wäre, wenn ihre Familie von unserer Beziehung wüsste. Wahrscheinlich hat sie bis jetzt noch keinem aus dem Familienkreis davon erzählt und um ehrlich zu sein, muss sie das auch nicht. So lange wir wissen, dass das zwischen uns real ist, ist das alles was zählt.  _Ich kann trotzdem nicht anders als... etwas Angst zu bekommen. Ich hoffe einfach, dass sie es ihrer Familie irgendwann erzählt. Sie wird sie ja deswegen nicht umbringen..._

Ich verdränge diesen Gedanken schnell und konzentriere mich wieder auf Kate, "Falls das wahr sein sollte, schulde ich ihm ein Vermögen."

" _Wir_ schulden ihm ein Vermögen." korrigiert sie mich schnell.

"Wir schulden ihm." wiederhole ich um sie glücklich zu machen und es selber nochmal zu verinnerlichen. Vielleicht sollte ich es dieses eine Mal versuchen, nicht an mir selbst zu Zweifeln und einfach akzeptieren, dass jemand mit mir Zeit verbringen möchte. Dieser jemand fühlt das gleiche über mich, wie ich für sie.  _Jetzt ist wahrscheinlich der beste Zeitpunkt damit anzufangen_.

Nach diesem Versprechen strecke ich meinem Arm zu dem ihren aus und lasse die Finger ineinander fallen als wir nach oben in den wasserfarbenden Himmel schauen. Sie scheinen wie für einander gemacht zu sein. ihr Hand strahlt eine Wärme ab. Die vom Violine spielen hart gewordene Haut fühlt sich in meiner Hand weicher an, als alles was ich bis jetzt gespürt habe. Meine Haut ist an manchen stellen durch das Gitarre spielen so ähnlich. Die Mischung aus den Geräuschen des Meeres, der Natur und Kates Atmung entspannt mich. Ich fühle wie meine Augenlider schwerer, meine Atmung stärker und gleichmäßiger und meine Gedanken verschwommener werden.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne habe ich keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen ist. Kate ist immer noch neben mir und schaut mich mit einem  leichtem Lächeln an, "Bist du wieder von den toten erwacht?"

"Bin ich eingeschlafen?" murmel ich und reibe meine Augen.

"Nur für ein paar Minuten." antwortet Kate und verlässt dabei ihren Blickwinkel nicht.

Ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich auf Kate eingeschlafen bin, "Du hättest mich gleich aufwecken sollen."

"Ich wollte nicht. Du sahst so friedlich aus... und ich hatte die Chance ein paar tolle Fotos von dir zu schießen. Die meisten davon mit meinem Handy, aber ich habe auch eins mit deiner Kamera gemacht. Naja, zwei. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht auch eins willst." Sie gibt mir eins der zwei Fotos und gewährt mir damit einen guten Blick. Zum Glück schaue ich nicht peinlich auf dem Bild. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es sogar ein sehr gutes Bild. Kate liegt auf dem Bild neben mir und lächelt niedlich in die Kamera.

Ich packe das Foto zum Schutz in meine Tasche, "Also hättest du mich den ganzen Nachmittag schlafen lassen, wäre ich nicht aufgewacht?"

"Zumindest bis mein Handy keinen Speicherplatz und deine Kamera keinen Film mehr hat." merkt sie scherzhaft an und schaut dann wieder auf das Foto, "Vielleicht sollte ich das einrahmen..."

"Oh, also darfst nur du ein peinliches Foto von mir auf deiner Wand aufhängen, huh?" frage ich empört, "Nicht fair."

"Dafür musst du mich erstmal in solch einer Situation fotografieren." Kate grinst und tippt dann leicht mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf meine Nase.

"Das klingt wie eine Herausforderung. Niemand ist vor meiner Kamera sicher." merke ich selbstsicher an und hoffe, dass ich sie in einer komplett schutzlosen Situation antreffe.

"Das werden wir ja sehen." Bevor ich allerdings protestieren kann, kommt Kate zu mir und küsst mich wieder. Ich verdränge danach meinen Protest um sie zurück zuküssen. Das ist es wert, meinem Rest an Ehre zu schaden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meiner Meinung nach das beste Kapitel der FanFic bis jetzt (story wise). Bis nächste Woche o/


	11. Kapitel 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria beschäftigt schon eine Weile eine Frage, welche sie unbedingt Chloe stellen möchte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Mal ein sehr kurzes Kapitel. Wenn bis nächste Woche kein neues Kapitel rauskommt, könnt ihr euch auf eine neue Reihe freuen. Falls doch, wisst ihr Bescheid ;)

**Ein paar Tage später - Victorias Wohnung - 14:03 Uhr - Victorias Perspektive**

Jetzt, wo Max und Kate so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, befällt Chloe meine Wohnung fast täglich. Sie meint zwar, dass sie den beiden nur etwas Raum geben möchte, allerdings frage ich mich oft, ob das nur eine Ausrede ist. Ich nehme mir eine Tasse aus einem Schrank und laufe dann zur Kaffeemaschine um mir meinen nun dritten Kaffee zu machen. Soweit ich weiß, schläft Chloe noch. Sie lebt glaube ich nach dem Motto 'Wenn ich nicht aufstehen muss, tue ich es nicht'. Nicht, dass ich es ihr übel nehmen kann. Ich wäre ebenfalls noch im Bett, würde mich diese ein Sache, über die schon längere Zeit nachdenke, quälen. Ihretwegen konnte ich auch kaum schlafen.

Als ich dabei bin, eine frische Tasse Kaffee zu machen, fühle ich, wie Arme mich von hinten umarmen und jemand ihr Kinn auf meine Schulter stützt. Eine Stimme bestätigt meine Vermutungen über welche Person das wohl sein mag, "Morgen."

"Du meinst wohl Nachmittag." korrigiere ich Chloe und merke, wie die Umarmung fester wird und es mir unmöglich macht, zu fliehen.

Sie lacht leicht und flüstert mir ins Ohr, "Das gleiche, nah genug dran."

"Für dich vielleicht." Meine leise Antwort geht verloren, als sie mir kurz danach einen Kuss auf den Nacken schenkt und sich gegen mich drückt. Wenn beachtet, wie unsere Beziehung angefangen hat, ist es schon erstaunlich, wie wir es geschafft haben, es zu etwas wertvollerem zu gestalten. 

Als sie mich letztendlich wieder loslässt, muss ich mich davon abhalten, ihre Arme wieder um mich zu klammern. Diese Abhängigkeit von einer Person ist mir neu und ungewohnt. Da ich es nicht gewohnt bin, habe ich etwas Angst, dass diese Anhänglichkeit mein Untergang sein wird. Dieses unerforschte Territorium und meine früheren Erfahrungen warnen nur vor Vorsicht. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Chloe das auch denkt. Ab und zu, erkenne ich einen Schimmer von Unsicherheit in ihren Augen. So als ob sie darauf warten würde, dass die Illusion von Fröhlichkeit in Scherben fällt. Vielleicht sind wir uns beide unsicher, aber einfach zu Stolz um es zuzugeben. Nie im Leben würde ich das, was wir gerade haben, aufgeben. Trotz meiner Zweifle, welche die Zukunft betreffen.

Nachdem ich ein bisschen Essen aufgesammelt und Chloe das mit einer heißen Tasse Kaffee gegeben habe, setzt sie sich an den Tisch. Ich setzte mich auf den von ihr gegenüberliegenden Stuhl und schlürfe genüsslich meinen Kaffee.  _Hoffentlich hält der Kaffee mich wach. Bis jetzt hat es ganz gut funktioniert._ Während sie ihr sehr spätes Frühstück in sich hineinschaufelt merke ich, wie ich ihr dabei die ganze Zeit zuschaue. Ich versuche aber, ihre Essmanieren zu bemängeln, da sie mir als Antwort wahrscheinlich den Mittelfinger zeigen würde und das nur zu eine riesen Diskussion... und weiteren Dingen führen würde. Im Moment ist die Atmosphäre relativ gelassen. Manchmal sieht Chloe, wie ich sie beobachte. Sie bringt allerdings keinen unangebrachten Kommentar, sie ist wahrscheinlich zu müde dafür. Jedes Mal wenn sie hoch guckt, hat sie ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein Hauch von Zufriedenheit huscht über ihre Augen. Etwas, was ich fast augenblicklich zurückschenke. 

Eine Frage wiederholt sich in meinem Kopf. Eine, bei welcher es mir sowohl wünschen, als auch es verabscheuen würde sie zu fragen. Nach etwas zögern entscheide ich, sie zu fragen, "Ich muss diese Woche, nach der Instruktion meiner Eltern, zu einer Veranstaltung bei einer Kunstausstellung. Willst du mich dahin begleiten?"

"Ich bei einem noblen Kunst-Event? Bist du high?" fragt Chloe ungläubig und verschluckt sich dabei fast an ihrem Kaffee.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf zu dieser Absage und antworte mit einem etwas ernsteren Ton, "Diese Reaktion ist eine der Gründe _warum_ ich möchte, dass du mitkommst. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen da, bist du kein Arschloch der mehr Geld als Intelligenz besitzt."

"Das ist wahrscheinlich das netteste, was du jemals zu mir gesagt hast." sie grinst breit.

"Ja, nun, gewöhne dich nicht dran." mit dieser abweisenden Antwort auf ihren schelmischen Kommentar, konzentriere ich mich wieder auf die Tasse in meiner Hand. "Abgesehen davon, bringt deine Anwesenheit Leute davon ab manche... übertriebene Investitionen zu betreiben. um meiner Pflicht, das Chase Vermächtnis fortzuführen, nachzugehen und jemanden von einer einflussreichen Familie zu heiraten."

"Du stellst mich ja wie einen Bodyguard dar." merkt Chloe an und scheint relativ begeistert von der Idee. Sie schien sogar ein bisschen aufgeregt bei dem Gedanken, ein paar Köpfe zusammenschlagen zu können.

"Dein angepisster Blick passt zu meinem, also denke ich, dass wir zusammen diese 'Ehe-Hunter' abhalten können." erkläre ich meine Gründe genauer. "Außerdem wäre es nett mit jemandem dort zu sein, dem ich trauen kann. Jemand, der kein verstecktes Motiv hat."

Ihre Antwort ist ein breites freches Grinsen, "Wer sagt, dass ich keins habe?"

"Auch gut." merke ich an und lege danach meine Hände auf ihre.

"Ich denke, dass wenn du mich anbetteln würdest bis ich mitkommen würde, ich das auch tun würde. Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass irgendwelche eklige und perverse alte Männer versuchen, dich mit ihren Söhnen... oder sich selbst zu verkuppeln." sie erschüttert bei diesem Gedanken.

"Du machst vielleicht Witze, allerdings kann das wirklich passieren. Wenn ich weiterhin meinen Eltern widerspreche, wer weiß." antworte ich mit leichtem Schaudern vor dem Gedanken.  _Meine Eltern haben bis jetzt noch zu nichts gezwungen, ... allerdings wie lange werden sie meinen Protesten noch Beistand leisten?_

Chloe runzelt ihre Stirn als sie bemerkt, dass ihr Gedanke weit aus wahrscheinlicher ist, als sie es eigentlich erwartet hat, "Ein Grund mehr dich zu begleiten." Ihre Antwort erleichtert mich. Obwohl ich zwar immer noch nicht gehen möchte, hilft Chloe mir, dieses bevorstehende Event zu überleben.  Chloe trinkt ihren Kaffee mit einem lauten Schlürfen aus und schlägt danach die Tasse auf den Tisch, "Weißt du... ich glaube, ich will wieder zurück ins Bett. Kommst du mit?"

"Du bist gerade erst aufgestanden." erkläre ich ihr und tue so, als wäre ich nichtsahnend gegenüber ihren Plänen.

"Oh, ich wollte nicht schlafen gehen." fügt sie hinzu und bestätigt meine Vermutung.

Ich stehe auf und laufe Hand in Hand mit ihr zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sie lässt mich sie hinterher ziehen und hat ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen, "In diesem Fall, lehne ich dein Angebot nicht ab."

* * *

**Drei Tage später - Max und Chloes Wohnung - 18:13 Uhr - Max's Perspektive**

Ich liege auf meinem Bett und schreibe einen Eintrag in mein Tagebuch. Neuerdings ist es, wie man es vielleicht erwarten kann, aber zum größten Teil nur geschwärme über Kate. Schon bald wird sie zwei komplette Seiten, an welchen ich gerade arbeite, übernehmen und das durch schreiben und zeichnen. Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Um ehrlich zu sein, könnte ich dieses gesamte Notizbuch mit Erinnerungen über sie füllen. Es wäre allerdings natürlich total kitschig und voller Zeichnungen. Das ist aber auch meine Masche, soweit ich weiß.  _Falls jemand ernsthaft das hier lesen würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich von Peinlichkeit sterben. Notiz an mich selbst, Tagebuch gut vor neugierigen Augen aka. Chloe Price verstecken._

"Was schreibst du da?" Eine unerwartete Frage ertönt hinter mir und erschreckt mich. Kurz danach mache ich mein Tagebuch verdächtig und ruck-zuck zu. Natürlich, Chloe ist einfach in meinen Raum gelatscht und schmeißt sich nun neben mich auf mein Bett, als ob es ihres wäre. Privatsphäre ist ihr fremd.

Mein Herz schlägt wie wild von dem entdeckt werden beim in mein Tagebuch schreiben.  _Dank Chloe, wird dieser Moment mich für immer verfolgen,_ "Das würdest du wohl gern wissen, oder?

Ein freches Grinsen macht sich an ihren Mundwinkeln bemerkbar, "Ich wette, dass du eh nur die ganze Zeit davon schwärmst, wie toll doch deine Freundin sei."

"Vielleicht..."

Chloe kichert, als sie meinen unglaublich schlechten Versuch, die Frage nicht zu beantworten, hört, "Du bist ein offenes Buch, Max. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, wie geht es dir eigentlich jetzt mit Frau Marsh? Und versuch gar nicht erst die Details wegzulassen."

Zu diesem Kommentar habe ich nur ein Augenrollen übrig, "Ich kann dir wohl nicht die Details liefern, die du gern hättest. Zwischen uns hat sich um ehrlich zu sein nicht geändert. Wir sehen uns nur öfter."

"Und tanzt den Zungen-Tango." fügt sie mit einem leichten Ellenbogen stoß hinzu.

"Oh Gott, sag das bitte nie wieder. _Nie_." flehe ich wissend, dass es eh keinen Unterschied machen würde. Wenn überhaupt, sporne ich sie damit wahrscheinlich nur an.

"Du weißt schon, dass je öfter du dich beschwerst, ich es ebenso öfter sagen werde." Chloe grinst und bestätigt damit meine Vermutung.

"Leider habe ich das auch erwartet." seufze ich und bedauere, dass ich überhaupt was gesagt habe.  _Ich sollte einfach mein großes Maul halten._

Schnell wie erwartet, schiebt sie die Schuld wieder zurück zu mir, "Das hast du dir nur selbst zuzuschreiben, Maximo. Plus, Rachel ist da wahrscheinlich ein größeres Problem. Das ist ein gutes Training dafür, mit ihr umzugehen."

 _Chloe hat immer eine "logische" Erklärung, um sich zu rechtfertigen,_ "Oh, danke Chloe. Ich bin dir so Dankbar."

"Meine Hilfe wird nie von den Undankbaren ausreichend gewürdigt." sie seufzt drauf melodramatisch und schüttelt ihren Kopf. Wie sehr ich mich auch darüber aufrege, eigentlich gefallen mir Chloes Spielereien. Das ist auf jeden Fall ihre Art mich zu beruhigen und ich glaube, dass sie das auch weiß. "Aber ernsthaft, Max... Mir gefällt, dass ihr beide euch vertragt. Von dem was ich gesehen habe, scheint Kate echt gut zu dir zu passen."

"Ich könnte dir nicht mehr Zustimmen." stimme ich zu und merke, wie sich ein Lächeln bei ihrem Namen auf meinen Lippen breit macht.

Chloe grinst mich an, "Oh man, du bist sowas von süß."

Als Antwort darauf zucke ich mit den Schultern und grinse nur noch mehr, "Vielleicht bin ich das Tatsächlich."

* * *

**Zwei Tage später - Familie Marshs Zuhause - 10:47 Uhr - Lynns Perspektive**

Kate hat mir versprochen, dass sie heute anrufen wird, also stehe ich schon am Telefon bereit.  _Ihr fehlen hier ist etwas hart für mich, aber wenigstens ist sie glücklich._ Plötzlich fängt das Telefon an zu klingeln und erschreckt mich. Ich schnappe es mir und halte es an mein Ohr.

"Kate." sage ich aufgeregt.

Eine bekannte Stimme ertönt und ihre Antwort bringt mich sofort zum lächeln, "Hi, Lynn. Entschuldigung, dass ich etwas später erst kommen konnte. Ich hatte eine Zeichnung, die ich Dank einer Deadline noch fertig bekommen musste und wurde abgelenkt."

"Wobei?" frage ich verwundert und frage mich, was sie wohl gemacht haben könnte.

Es entsteht eine kurze Pause und ich fange kurz an mir Sorgen zu machen, dass der Anruf beendet wurde. Bevor ich allerdings nach ihr fragen kann, antwortet sie, "Lynn, ich muss dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen. Bitte erzähl davon keinem, erst recht nicht Mama."

Sie klingt etwas besorgt, also antworte ich, "Versprochen."

Als sie wieder anfängt zu sprechen, ist der Funken von Panik verschwunden und mit Freude ausgetauscht worden, "Du wolltest doch, dass ich mehr Zeit mit Max verbringen soll. Nun, das wird jetzt auf jeden Fall passieren. Wir sind jetzt zusammen."

"Das ist ja großartig!" quietsche ich vor Freude.  _Ich hatte bereits das Gefühl, dass was passieren wird, allerdings ist das sogar noch besser, als das, was ich erwartet habe._

"Und wie." Ich kann die Freude in ihrer Stimme erkennen und sehe das Bild von ihr klar in meinem Kopf. Es muss das gleiche Lächeln sein, welches sie hatte, als ich sie zum ersten Mal mir Max gesehen habe.

Eine Frage kommt kurz darauf auf, "Warum möchtest du nicht, dass Mama und Papa davon wissen?"

Es entsteht eine weitere Pause bevor sie antwortet, "Papa ist nicht das Problem. Du weißt doch, dass Mama... manchmal doch sehr übertreibt."

 _Das weiß ich nur zu gut..._ , "Ja, da hast du wohl Recht."

"Gut so. Wie dem auch sei, wie geht es dir? Was macht die Schule?" fragt Kate und ändert das Thema.

Da ich mir denke, dass uns noch genug Zeit bleiben wird, über Max zu reden, beantworte ich ihre Fragen, "Jetzt wo du es sagst, eigentlich ganz gut. Schul-technisch läuft es okay. Ein wenig langweilig, aber wenigstens kann ich mit meinen Freunden spielen. Vielleicht kann ich demnächst ja mal wieder zu euch kommen. Das würde mir sehr gefallen."

"Natürlich kannst du das. Ich werde so bald wie möglich mit Papa darüber reden." verspricht sie.

Danach fangen wir an über die verschiedensten Sachen zu reden. Von Fernsehserien bis hin zu, dass ich mir einen Hund wünsche. Kate hört mir gespannt zu und fängt an zu lachen, als ich von dem Haustier erzähle und gibt mir ihre Meinung dazu. Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass ich sie bald wieder besuchen kann, bin ich aufgeregt. Über das Telefon miteinander zu reden ist zwar toll, aber keineswegs vergleichbar mit einem Persönlichen Gespräch.  Allerdings nicht nur deswegen, ich möchte auch Max wiedersehen. Gerade bei dem, was Kate mir gerade erzählt hat.  _Ich kann es wirklich kaum erwarten!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie bereits oben erwähnt, sehen wir uns nächste Woche!


	12. Kapitel 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max muss sich den Fragen vieler neugieriger Leute stellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie versprochen, Kapitel 12

**Drei Tage später - Tierladen - 10:08 Uhr - Rachels Perspektive**

Wie sonst eigentlich nur selten, haben Max und ich zusammen eine Schicht. Normalerweise reicht eine von uns, um dieses Geschäft am laufen zu halten, allerdings kam heute eine Lieferung. Diese Aufgabe benötigt definitiv zwei Leute. Die Lieferung erreicht uns vor circa einer halben Stunde. Sie und ich haben dann die Boxen von draußen reingeräumt und sortieren gerade die Ware aus.

"Also, wie läuft es eigentlich zwischen dir und Kate?" frage ich neugierig, um die neuen Details zu erfahren auf die ich schon so erwartungsvoll warte und packe dabei eine weitere Papp-Box aus.  _Es passiert immerhin nicht jeden Tag, dass ich Max nach ihren Liebesleben befragen kann._

"Sehr gut, um ehrlich zu sein." antwortet Max mit einer, wie zu erwarten, kurzen Antwort, während sie dabei ist, eine weitere Ladung verschiedener Arten von Tierfutter, zu öffnen. Sie stellt die leere Box auf einen sich anhäufenden Stapel neben der Theke, um sie später in die Hinterkammer zu stellen.

Enttäuscht, von der doch nicht Detail beinhaltenden Antwort, schenke ich ihr ein vielsagendes Lächeln, "Das glaube ich gern. Immerhin strahlst du in der letzten Zeit eine unverkennbar glückliche Aura aus."

Sie kratzt sich am Nacken. Ihre Wangen erröten, "Fällt das wirklich so sehr auf?"

 _Einfach zu niedlich. Zeit die Heizung noch ein wenig mehr aufzudrehen._ Ich nutze meinen erlangten Vorteil aus, nicke und fahre mit den Beobachtungen fort, "Für mich ist es das... und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass das für die anderen nicht anders ist. Du bist nicht gerade undurchschaubar. Nicht, dass das war schlimmes ist. Meiner Ansicht nach, ist es niedlich."

Ihre Wangen erröten darauf nur noch mehr. Ohne weitere Fragen, fährt sie fort, "Ich denke bloß immer, dass ich jeden Moment von dem besten Traum meines Lebens aufwache."

Daraufhin wackle ich verneinend meinen Zeigefinger, "Falsch. Der beste Traum deines Lebens würde zum größten Teil mich beinhalten."

"Stimmt, da war ja was." Max rollt spielerisch mit ihren Augen. Sie ist meine nicht vorhandene Scheu gewohnt und korrigiert sich spaßend, "Zweitbester Traum dann halt. Jetzt zufrieden?"

"Ich schätze, dass das wohl ausreichen muss." Ich seufze melodramatisch und zwinker ihr danach zu, "Die richtige Antwort, falls es dich interessiert, hätte in den Top drei Träumen Träume, mit mich als Hauptperson, beinhalten _sollen_.

"Ich werde es mir merken." Mein beharren bringt sie zum kichern. Sie scheint auf jeden Fall einen weitaus glücklicheren, sorglosen und entspannteren Eindruck zu machen. Das meiste davon, wenn nicht alles, ist wohl Kate zuzuschreiben. Chloe hat mir von ihnen erzählt und wie sie bei sich gegenseitig hin und wieder übernachten.

Mehr als neugierig gegenüber weiteren Informationen, nehme ich mir eine weitere Box zum öffnen und frage ich nach den von mir gewollten Informationen, "Also, von Chloe hab ich gehört, dass beide sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbringt. Gerade zu späten Zeiten..."

"Was auch immer du als nächstes sagen möchtest, tue es nicht." unterbricht mich Max mit dem Hintergrund, dass was auch immer ich sagen würde, im Endeffekt nur sinnlos peinlich für sie wäre. Ich kann es ihr auch nicht übel nehmen. Chloe war nie gnädig zu ihr wenn es um Sprüche bezüglich Beziehungen geht.  _Vielleicht ist es auch gerade jetzt noch schlimmer, wo Victoria und Chloe den "Feinde mit gewissen Vorzügen" Schritt überwunden haben._

"Was lässt dich denken, dass ich vorhatte, irgendwas angreifendes zu sagen? Du verletzt mich." Ich versuche mein Bestes, ein verletztes Gesicht anzutäuschen und gleichzeitig noch zu grinsen, "Ich würde so etwas nie machen."

Wie zu erwarten braucht es nicht lange, bis Max diese Frage beantwortet, "Weil ich dich kenne." Sie fängt an mit der nächsten Box rum zufummeln und fährt fort, "Plus, falls du es _wirklich_ wissen musst, es gibt in diesem Bereich nicht viel zu erzählen."

 _Ich kann nicht wirklich sehen, ob sie davon enttäuscht oder erleichtert ist. Vielleicht etwas von beidem?_ Im Gegensatz zu mir oder Chloe, scheint Max von körperlich intimen Beziehungen nicht viel zu halten. Zumindest liegt darauf nicht ihr Hauptfokus. Nur weil sie nämlich emotionelle Beziehung mehr wertschätzt als körperliche heißt das nicht, dass sie an der körperlichen Seite einer Beziehung nicht interessiert ist. Sie sind immerhin immer noch am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, "Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das in naher Zukunft ändern wird."

Sie schaut mich mit eine Gesicht was vor Freude glüht an, "Du bist wirklich unbarmherzig, oder?"

Ich stoße sie leicht mit meinem Ellenbogen, stehe auf und schnappe mir eine weitere Box, "Du hast es erfasst. Spaß beiseite, ich freu mich für euch beide."

"Ich mich auch." Ich komme rechtzeitig wieder und sehe ein warmes Lächeln von Max, eines welches man nicht sehr oft zu sehen bekommt. Ich zweifle nicht daran, ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, dass Max ein ähnliches Lächeln für Kate bereitstellt.

* * *

**Eine Woche später - Kates Wohnung - 18:37 Uhr - Danas Perspektive**

Ich habe es Schlussendlich geschafft auf meine Art und Weise mit Kates Hilfe, Max davon zu überzeigen, dass sie zum nächsten Mädchenabend dazukommt. Juliet hat sich ebenfalls dafür entschieden, dieses Mal dabei zu sein. Normalerweise funkt ihre Arbeit dazwischen und verhindert, dass sie mitmacht. Dieses Mal hat sie versprochen mitzumachen.  _Sie möchte immerhin nicht die Chance verpassen, neue Informationen über Kate und Max zu erfahren._ Wir sitzen alle in Kates Wohnzimmer um einen Kaffeetisch und sind umzingelt von Knabberzeugs und Getränken. Die Couch wurde nach hinten geschoben und verschiedene Kissen auf dem Boden verteilt, damit wir alle Platz haben. Alle machen es sich gemütlich und machen sich etwas Essen auf ihre Teller und füllen ihre Gläser.

"Ich freue mich, dass wir es geschafft haben, dich zu umzingeln." ich drehe mich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zu Max und freue mich dann es geschafft zu haben, ohne vom Kissen zu fallen. Für eine Weile dachte ich, dass sie kommen würde. Natürlich muss man aber auch sagen, hat die Tatsache, dass Kate sie gefragt hat, sie ja auch irgendwie verpflichtet.  _Eine nützliche Waffe für zukünftige Vorkommnisse..._

"Das klingt zum Glück überhaupt nicht verhängnisvoll." seufzt Max und scheint etwas besorgt über dieses Event zu sein.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie klingt immer so." erklärt Juliet und knabbert dabei an einem Chip.

Kindisch strecke ich meine Zunge nach ihr aus und stoße mein Knie gegen ihres, "Sagt ja genau die richtige."

"Ihr seid beide genau gleich schlimm." merkt Alyssa an und versucht damit, den Streit zu schlichten.

Nachdem Kate ihr Sandwich fertiggekaut hat, schaut Kate von mir zu Juliet hin und her und sagt dann ihre Meinung zum Thema, "Dem stimme ich zu."

Juliet denkt über diese Aussage nach, nimmt einen Schluck Limonade und nickt dann, "Dem ist nichts hinzuzufügen."

Da ich es kaum erwarten kann anzufangen, ändere ich das Thema wieder zu dazu, worüber ich unbedingt reden möchte, "Wie auch immer, genug davon. Lasst uns anfangen. Wie ihr alle wisst, haben wir heute eine besonderen Gast bei uns."

"Ich denke wohl, das bin ich, richtig?" merkt Max zögerlich an als sie bemerkt, dass sie früher oder später eh der Hauptfokus der Diskussion werden würde. Ob sie will oder nicht.

"Genau, und das beim ersten Versuch!" Ich reibe meine aneinander und kann es kaum erwarten, mehr über ihre Beziehung zu erfahren, "Wir sterben vor neugier über dich und Kate."

"Manche mehr, manche weniger." merkt Alyssa mit einem lächeln an.

Ein freches Funkeln bildet sich in Juliets Augen als sie zu mir rüber schaut, "Dana wohl am meisten."

"Sagte die Frau, die alle Termine gestrichen hat, um heute hier zu erscheinen." veröffentliche ich als Konter gegen die Anschuldigung.

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, "Jemand muss dich ja im Schach halten und ich möchte diese Aufgabe nicht ganz alleine auf Alyssa schieben."

"Ich auch nicht." klärt Alyssa mit verschränkten Armen auf. Der Job des Aufgaben Vermittlers fiel oft auf sie zurück.

Mit einem aufgebenden seufzen sind alle Augen auf sie und Kate gerichtet. Max kratzt sich nervös am Nacken, "Was gibt es da schon zu sagen?"

"Du merkst schon, dass du ihr gerade den Freiraum. jede mögliche Frage der Welt zu stellen, gegeben hast?" fragt Alyssa, obwohl es jetzt schon zu spät wäre, die Situation auch nur ansatzweise noch zu retten.

"Das hätte sie so oder so getan." merkt Kate selbstverständlich an.

 _Sie kennt mich zu gut,_  "Darauf könntest du wetten. Also... wie findet ihr so das Leben als ein Paar?"

Mit dem Wissen, dass es sinnlos wäre, das Verhör zu unterbrechen oder der Frage aus dem Weg zu gehen, antwortet Max, "Besser, als ich es erwartet habe. _Viel_ besser." Sie schaut danach mit einem breiten Lächeln zu Kate.

Kate nimmt das als ein Zeichen, ebenfalls zu antworten und sagt, "Es beinhaltet eine Menge an schlechten Wort Witzen und Fotos... nicht unbedingt was schlechtes."

"Ward ihr beide schon auf einem 'offiziellen' Date?" fragt Juliet neugierig und lässt ihr Journalisten Ego freien Lauf.

"Ja, das waren wir. Es war... wirklich besonders." Kates Hand findet Max's und sie verschränken ihre Finger während sie sich dabei mit grenzenloser Liebe und einem Lächeln in die Augen gucken. Als sie es letztendlich hinkriegen, die Augen voneinander zu lösen, holt Max ein paar der geschossenen Fotos aus ihrer Tasche heraus. Wir kommen alle nah einander um einen genaueren Blick auf die Fotos zu erhaschen, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet wurden. In jedem der vor uns liegenden Bilder sehen Kate und Max so zufrieden aus.

Alyssa rollt spielerisch mit ihren Augen, "Wenn ihre beiden noch niedlicher werden würden, müsste ich vielleicht kotzen."

"Ist dieses ganze Emotionslos aussehen deine Interpretation eines Emo-Goth-Style?  Angst vor dem Lächeln?" frage ich frech. Leute vorführen ist definitiv ein von mir ernst genommenes Hobby. _Max kann nicht alleine unter meinen Spielereien leiden. Auf zu einem weiteren Opfer._

Als Antwort darauf, schaut Alyssa mich an. Wenn man von ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und ihren Beschwerden absieht, ist es glaube ich nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass sie es eigentlich mag in dieser Runde mitinbegriffen zu sein, "Du bist unmöglich."

Juliet schenkt ihr ein freches Grinsen, "Das kann ich bestätigen."

Ich schmolle sie an und verschränke meine Arme, "Hey, du solltest mich eigentlich verteidigen. Das ist dein Job."

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dazu eingestimmt zu haben." kündigt sie an und schenkt mir ein unschuldiges Lächeln. Um mein Unverständnis klar zu machen, bewerfe ich sie mit einem Kissen. In Vergeltung nimmt Juliet drauf ein weiteres und geht auf die Offensive. Bevor es allerdings in eine großen Kissenschlacht eskaliert, sind die offen liegenden Kissen schon aufgebraucht... genauso wie die nah neben uns liegenden. 

Alyssa konfisziert die Kissen und legt sie aus der Reichweite. Sie seufzt tief zu meinem kindischen Auftreten, "Ehrlich gesagt, ist es fast, als würde man mit Kindern am Tisch sitzen."

"So kann man es auch sagen." stimmt Kate zu und legt das Essen sowie die Getränke wieder sicher auf den Tisch, da sie bei der Kissenschlacht fast vom Tisch geworfen wurden.

Nachdem die Ordnung wieder hergestellt wurde, lehne ich mich mit den Händen auf meinem Nacken zurück, "Ihr Leute seid überhaupt nicht zu Späßen zu mute."

Der Rest des Abends verläuft nach einem ähnlichen Schema mit nicht ernst gemeintem Ärgern, welches sich hauptsächlich gegen Max und Kate richtet. Ein oder zweimal dachte ich sogar, dass Max vor Verlegenheit weglaufen würde. Den ganzen Abend lang achte ich darauf, wie Kate und Max sich zusammen verhalten. Sie sind zwar sehr zugeschlossen, allerdings ist es offensichtlich, dass sie zusammen sind. Die meiste Zeit sind sie einfach nah einander und halten ab und zu Händchen. Sie genießen einfach das gegenseitige Dasein. Das allein, kann man schon von ihren Gesichtsausdrücken ablesen und es ist auch wirklich angenehm, ihnen die ganze Zeit zuzuschauen.  _Ich bezweifle, dass ich Kate je so gelassen und sorglos gesehen habe._

Als die Nacht so langsam eintracht nimmt entscheide ich, dass es für uns alle wohl besser wäre zu gehen, "Wie dem auch sei, wir werden dich nun zufrieden lassen. Wir wollen die erste Nacht für dich ja nicht... zu lange ausfallen lassen." Ohne weiteres geplapper nehme ich Alyssa bei der Hand und ziehe sie hoch.

Sie löst sich gewaltsam wieder von mir, als ich dabei war, sie aus der Wohnung zu ziehen und schüttelt enthusiastisch ihren Kopf, "Ich kann alleine laufen, vielen Dank auch."

Ich halte geschlagen meine Hände nach oben und kicher, "Entschuldigung."

"Die Deadline für eine meiner Berichte ist schon sehr bald, was wohl heißt, dass ich den schnell fertig bekommen sollte." merkt Juliet an, während sie ihr Handy nach der Uhrzeit checkt und als sie sie sieht, das Gesicht verzieht. Realistisch gesehen, nimmt sie zu viel Aufträge an, als es ihr eigentlich möglich ist zu schaffen.

Wir alle stehen auf, stellen die rumliegenden Teller und den Müll in die Küche und holen dann unsere eigenen Sachen. Alyssa tauscht, wie sonst auch, mit Kate noch ein Buch und geben uns dann gegenseitig Gute-Nacht-Umarmungen und Wangenküsse.

"Das war aufregend, oder?" frage ich, als wir uns wieder auf den Weg zu unserer Wohnung machen.

Alyssa wirft mir einen skeptischen Blick zu, "Für dich vielleicht, Max und Kate tuen mir auf der anderen Seite schon Leid."

Juliet erlaubt es sich zu Lächeln und stimmt Alyssa zu, "Du bist wirklich manchmal etwas zu direkt mit deinen Fragen."

Anstatt dieser Anklage zu protestieren, zucke ich mit meinen Schultern und lasse mir nichts anmerken, "Ich stelle halt nur sicher, dass es meinen Freunden auch gut geht."

"Und, dass du über den neusten Klatsch bescheid weißt." fügt Alyssa hinzu.

Ich ignoriere ihre Anschuldigung, "Das ist nur ein Nebeneffekt.".

"Wers' glaubt." Juliet kichert, als wir unsere Tür erreichen. Wir und Alyssa gehen getrennte Wege, als sie die Treppen hoch und wir in unsere Wohnung gehen. Wir beide haben verschiedene Pläne, was zunächst gemacht wird. Juliet scheint interessiert daran zu sein, ihre Arbeit zu beenden. Ich, auf der anderen Seite...

"Ach komm schon, du arbeitest ständig." jammer ich und ziehe ungeduldig an ihrem Ärmel, "Dabei gibt es doch Dinge die du machen könntest, die _viel_ mehr Spaß machen."

Juliet seufzt und sieht sich in einer Zwickmühle zwischen zwei Auswahlen. Ihr Blick wechselt zwischen ihrem Laptop und mir, "Du machst es mir wirklich nicht einfach, weißt du das?"

Ich umschließe sie mit meinen Armen und komme mit meinem Kopf so nahe, dass unsere Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind, "Ich glaube, dass dir die Entscheidung  _sehr_ einfach fallen wird."

Daraufhin kann sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen, gibt auf und küsst mich, nur um ein paar Sekunden später wieder aufzuhören und ihre Stirn gegen meine fallen zulassen, "Und genau das ist das Problem."

"Für mich klingt das eher weniger nach einem Problem." füge ich hinzu und bin etwas schadenfroh, über meinen leichten Sieg.  _Wie sehr Juliet auch meckert, sie gibt immer schnell auf._

Ein kleines Lächeln bildet sich auf ihren Lippen und sie schaut mich großen Augen an, "Natürlich tut es das. Dann denke ich mal, muss die Arbeit auf Morgen warten."

* * *

**Max's Perspektive**

Als die anderen uns schließlich verlassen haben, lasse ich mich mit einem seufzen auf die Couch fallen.  _Ich habe schon erwartet, dass ich nicht ohne Fragen davonkommen werde, allerdings war Dana echt hartnäckig,_ "Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, allerdings wurde ich in der letzten Zeit förmlich nach Informationen ausgepresst."

Kate kommt zu mir rüber und setzt sich neben mich. Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter, "Da bist du nicht die einzige."

 _Wir hatten beide mehr als nur die übliche Dosis an Sticheleien,_ "Es scheint fast so, als gäbe es nichts anderes worüber man reden könnte."

"Naja, Arcadia Bay ist ein ziemlich kleiner Ort. Nicht viel passiert hier." merkt Kate nachdenklich an.

"Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich denke, dass ich es einfach nicht gewohnt bin, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen."  _Es ist kein Wunder, dass Chloe und Rachel sich für diese Beziehung sehr interessieren, allerdings andere dabei zuzusehen, wie sie uns mit Fragen bombardieren, ist ziemlich ungewohnt._

Kat nickt zustimmend, "Das gilt für uns beide. Wenigstens ist es ein schöne Beweggrund."

"Ein _sehr_ schöner Beweggrund." jetzt wo wir alleine sind, fällt es mir einfacher, meine Zuneigung gegenüber Kate, zu zeigen. Diesen Plan setze ich auch zugleich in die Tat um, "Wo wir gerade dabei sind... genug von unseren neugierigen Freunden. Ich sehe gerade jemand anderes, der meiner Aufmerksamkeit gerade bedürftig ist."

"Oh, wer könnte das bloß sein?" fragt Kate unschuldig. Ihre Augen verraten die ach so ahnungslose Aussage.

Ich nehme ihre Hand und küsse sie auf den Handrücken um ihr einen unnötigen Hinweis zu geben, "Rate mal..."

Sie sieht es als eine Art Herausforderung, "Gewinne ich einen Preis, falls ich es errate?"

"Vielleicht." Ich verschwende keine weitere Zeit an unnötigen Wörtern, lehne mich nach vorne und küsse sie auf die Lippen. Kate akzeptiert diesen Kuss gerne und erwidert ihn mit ihrer typischen Zärtlichkeit. Ihre Hände finden meine und unser Finger schließen sich ineinander.  _'In Fröhlichkeit schmelzen'_ _ist ein Spruch den ich benutzen würde, um meine Gefühle gerade auszudrücken._ Wie aus dem nichts fühle ich ihre Zunge in meinem Mund. Ich kann nicht anders als ein bisschen zurückschrecken. Mein Gesicht ist die pure Verkörperung von Erstaunen.  _Woah... ich... wowser..._

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Ich Hauch von Zuversicht spiegelt sich in ihren Augen wider.

Die Hitze steigt in meinen Wangen an, als ich über meine Wörter stolpere, "J-ja... alles gut."

"Ist es mir dann erlaubt fortzufahren?" fragt sie sanft und fokussiert sich dabei ganz auf mich, während sie sanft mit den Fingern meiner Hand spielt.

Da ich voll und ganz in den Spruch "Taten sagen mehr als 1000 Worte." glaube, lehne ich mich zurück nach vorne und führe den Kuss fort. Dieses Mal erwarte ich ihr Vorgehen und genieße es. Obwohl das schon einen Schritt weiter geht, kommt es mir nicht übermütig oder nicht angebracht vor. Eher wie ein natürlicher Verlauf. Je mehr Zeit ich mit Kate verbringe, desto offener werde ich gegenüber ihr. Was auch immer wir zusammen tun, ob es Fernsehn schauen, ein Spaziergang machen, miteinander reden, küssen oder einfach nur leise miteinander kuscheln ist... ich bewahre jeden einzelnen dieser Momente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Tag und bis nächste Woche o/


	13. Kapitel 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe und Victoria sind weiterhin in der Gallerie und Kate bekommt ein weiteres Mal Besuch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lange Pause durch kein' Bock. Hoffentlich ist dieses letzte Kapitel kein let down

**Zwei Wochen zuvor - Galerie - 11:44 Uhr - Chloes Perspektive**

Ich bin letzte Nacht einfach bei Tori geblieben, damit wir gleich alles beisammen haben, wenn wir heute zu diesem Galerie-Ding ihrer Eltern gehen. Tori hat mir dazu auch etwas eher ansehnliches zum anziehen rausgesucht; ein gut ausgefütterter schwarzer Anzug. Ihre Versuche mich in ein Kleid zu stecken waren... hoffnungslos. Irgendwann gab sie auf und ging einen Kompromiss ein.

Wir waren bereits eine halbe Stunde vor dem eigentlichen Beginn, um elf, da. Da sie ein Chase ist, konnten wir natürlich früher das Gebäude betreten. Wir sahen für einen kurzen Moment ihre Mutter, welche mir einen misstrauischen Blick zuwarf. Höchstwahrscheinlich wegen meiner Haare. Es hat mich schon irgendwie gereizt, ihr meinen Mittelfinger zu zeigen, allerdings habe ich versprochen, mich von meiner besten Seite zu zeigen. Wenn man das allerdings in Bezug auf all die Blicke, die mir bis jetzt zugeworfen wurden setzt, ist das relativ schwierig. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass mein Blut in meinen Adern gefror, als ich den Ton, in welchem Toris Mutter mit ihr geredet hat, hörte. Ich biss mir in die Zunge und versuchte mich in Ruhe abzureagieren. Wenigstens konnte ich sie anstarren. Darüber haben wir nichts vereinbart.

Danach mussten wir uns durch eine halbe Stunde an beschissenen Reden verschiedenster arroganter Geldgeber quälen. Das war minimal öde. Als das vorbei war, musste Tori sich mit den Gästen "anfreunden". Ich beobachtete das Geschehen aus dem Hintergrund. Und wenn jemand den Anschein macht, _zu_ freundlich zu sein, warf ich ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. Es scheint funktioniert zu haben, und das, obwohl wir uns ein paar mal in der Menge getrennt haben. Das war allerdings aber auch der Sinn des Ganzen.  _Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich begeistern davon bin, hier zu sein. Allerdings wenn Tori mich als Backup braucht, scheue ich auch nicht, mich mit den reichen Arschlöchern anzulegen._

Und wiedermal ist sie mir entwischt. Ich stehe nun unbequem neben einem Getränketrolley und genieße den Luxus mich mit dem Inhalt vollzustopfen.  _Ich... wünschte einfach, sie wäre hier. Diese ganzen Sackgesichter anzustarren ist ohne Begleitung nur halb so schön._ Tori kommt, sehr zu meinem Gunsten, wieder in mein Sichtfeld. Ich bewege mich in ihre Nähe. Allerdings nur so nahe, dass ich nicht das Aufsehen der anderen erwecke. Als sich unsere Blick endlich kreuzen, zeigt sie mit ihrem Kopf zur Toilette. Ein Ort, bei welchem wir wenigstens ein wenig sicher wären. Sie entschuldigt sich aus ihrer Konversation und macht sich zur Tür. Ich warte ein wenig, trinke mein Getränk aus und folge ihr unauffällig.

Da wir jetzt einen Moment für uns haben, lasse ich einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und wasche mein Gesicht aus, "Die Art, wie deine Mutter meine Haare anstarrte... Hätte sie mein Tattoo gesehen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen."

"Warum denkst du wohl, habe ich darauf bestanden, dass du es versteckst?" fragt Victoria mit einen leichtem Lächeln und macht sich keine Mühe zu verstecken, dass sie mit einer Freude die Situation ausmalt.

Als ich mein Gesicht trockne, schleicht mir dabei auch ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Zuerst versuche ich es mit meinem Ärmel, aber höre erstarrt auf, als ich Toris Blick bemerke. Dann fällt mir wieder ein, dass der Anzug teuer gewesen war. Seufzend nehme ich mir ein paar Handtücher und tupfe die Wassertropfen weg.

Endlich trocken drehe ich mich zu ihr um und schaue ihr zu, wie sie sich ihr Make-Up im Spiegel auftut, "Also, schon irgendwelche Perverse die es zu vermöbeln gilt?"

"Du scheinst sie so weit alle gut in Schach zu halten." merkt Victoria an, während sie sich mehr Lippenstift aufträgt.

Ich stecke die Hände in meine Taschen und zucke mit den Schultern, "Darum bin ich ja hier, oder? Ich nehme meine Bodyguard-Pflichten sehr ernst. Keine Ablenkung geht an mir vorbei, egal wie gut."

Sie schaut sich schnell um und kommt einen Schritt näher. Mit einer Hand an meiner Wange starrt sie mit einem leichten Lächeln in meine Augen, "Du bist aus weitaus mehr Gründen hier."

"Nun, nun, Frau Chase. Beginne nichts, was du nicht beenden kannst..." warne ich sie.  _Wenn sie so weiter macht, werde ich nicht aufhören. Geschweige denn können._

"Wer hat den behauptet, dass ich das tun würde? Ich habe jede Absicht, dass hier zu ende zubringen." Bevor ich die Chance bekomme, ihr zu antworten, lehnt sie sich nach vorne und schenkt mir einen Kuss. Zuerst vorsichtig, doch dann vergisst sie, wo sie ist und vertieft ihn.

"Spielst mit dem Feuer, hmm? Gefällt mir. Was würde bloß die gute Mutter denken, wenn sie uns jetzt sehen könnte? Ihre Tochter, geküsst von jemandem weitaus hinter ihrem Kaliber?" merke ich provozierend und spielerisch an.

"Ist mir egal. Soll sie doch denken, was sie möchte." murmelt sie, als sie mich in eine der Kabinen schubst und hinter uns zuschließt, "Im Moment bist du alles, was mich interessiert."

"Du bist fast schon so kitschig wie Max, weißt du das?" provoziere ich und schaue in ihre Augen. Wir sind uns gerade sehr nahe. Zentimeter trennen uns. Ich fühle ihren warmen Atem auf meiner Haut und rieche einen Hauch von Champagner.

"Ich bin nicht mal annähernd so schlimm wie sie. Vielen Dank auch." Victoria schlägt meine Schulter; und das nicht leicht. Dann küsst sie mich wieder. Die hinzugefügt Gefahr, beim küssen mit einem Punk Rocker Chick von ihrer Mutter in einer Toilette einer noblen Gallerie entdeckt zu werden, stellt sie erst richtig auf Hochtouren...

...und ich werde sie nicht stoppen.

* * *

**Ein paar Tage später - Stadtpark - 13:01 Uhr - Lynn's Perspektive**

Nachdem Dad mich bei Kates Wohnung heute Morgen abgesetzt hat, organisierte sie ein Treffen im Park. Als wir dahin gingen, winkte Max uns zu ihr, "Hey, wie geht's?"

"Super!" beteure ich und bringe sie Beide zum kichern.

Kate blickt zu der Bank, die ein zwei Meter entfernt von uns liegt. Sie öffnet ihren Rucksack und holt ein kleines Skizzenbuch raus, "Ich werde mich hier hinsetzen und ein paar Zeichnungen anfertigen. Aber nichts zu meiner Arbeit, versprochen. Würde es dir was ausmachen, in der Zeit ein wenig mit Lynn zu spielen?"

"Klar, kein Problem." stimmt Max zu und gibt mir eine Handbewegung, ihr zu folgen.

Ich stürme vor und lache, als ich mich dem Spielplatz nähere. Ein paar Sekunden später holt sie auf und wir fangen an, zu spielen. Es sind gerade nicht viele andere Kinder hier, was mir freie Bahn gibt. Rutsche, Klettergerüst, Seilbahn und Karussel; alles für mich allein. Auch wenn sie voreist etwas zögert, hat sie irgendwann ebenso viel Spaß wie ich.

"Kate hat mir von euch beiden erzählt" merke ich an, als ich auf dem Klettergerüst von Seite zu Seite springe.

"Ach hat sie das?" fragt Max ohne Anzeichen von Sorge.

Kurz vor dem Ende springe ich ab und vor ihr mit ausgestreckten Armen auf den Boden. Sie hat von Sportlern im Fernsehen abgekupfert, "Es ist ein Geheimnis. Ein wirklich gutes Geheimnis."

Sie schenkt mir ein warmes Lächeln. Ähnlich wie das, welches Kate mir manchmal schenkt, wenn sie über Max redet, "Ja, das ist es wohl. Vielleicht wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, an welchem es kein Geheimnis mehr sein muss."

"Ich hoffe doch. Papa würde damit kein Problem haben. Bei Mama ist es etwas..." Ich pausiere und überlege, wie ich es am besten in Worte fassen könnte.

"Ich habe es bereits von Kate gehört." sagt Max sanft und erspart mir die Qual, "Wir werden das schon hinkriegen."

 _Falls Max in irgendeiner Art wie Kate ist, und ich denke, das ist sie, werden sie zusammen so gut wie alles durchstehen,_ "Das denke ich auch. Kate ist stärker als sie von außen scheinen mag und du siehst auch ziemlich stark aus.

"Das ist das erste Mal, dass jemand das von mir behauptet hat." Max kichert als sie einen kleinen Stein auf dem Boden vor sich her schießt.

"Stärke kommt in vielen Formen." Obwohl Max und Kate vielleicht nicht im körperlichen stark sind, sind sie es in vielen anderen Aspekten.

"Sie dich an, wirft mit Weisheiten um sich, als wären sie nichts. Jetzt weiß ich, woher Kate das hat." Max wirft mir ein Zwinkern zu und bringt mich zum kichern. Sie atmet tief durch und versucht vom ganzen Spielen ihren Atem wieder zubekommen. Dann schaut sie rüber zu meiner Schwester, "Verdammt, woher bekommt ihr Kinder nur so viel Energie? Ich denke, Kate muss für mich einspringen. Sie wird wahrscheinlich bereits fertig sein."

Ich nicke und halt mich hinten, als wir zu Kate laufen. Ich möchte nicht dazwischenkommen, also halte ich meinen Abstand und warte. Außerstande mich zurückzuhalten, schaue ich ihnen zu. Sie schauen sich nach neugierigen Augen um, nehmen sich dann bei den Händen und tauschen einen zaghaften Kuss aus. Instinktiv fange ich an, zu lächeln.

Max setzt sich auf die Bank, während Kate meine Hand nimmt und wir zum Spielplatz laufen. Ihre Wangen haben ein leichtes Pink angenommen und sie hat ein permanentes Lächeln auf den Lippen, "Komm schon, du. Lass uns auf die Schaukel gehen."

Wir gehen rüber zu der Schaukel. Ich setze mich hin und Kate stellt sich hinter mich. Als ich bereit bin, schubst mich Kate von hinten an. Ich schwinge meine Beine, um es ihr leichter zu machen. Wenn ich mehr Anschwung bekomme, geht sie einen Schritt zurück und schubst hin und wieder um den Schwung zu behalten. Das sind die Dinge, die ich Zuhause vermisse, wenn Kate nicht da ist. Sicher, meine andere Schwester, Sarah ist auch nett, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise.

Nach einiger Zeit erzwinge ich eine Pause und lasse die Ketten klackern, "Kate."

Kate kommt nach vorne, kniet sich vor mich und nimmt meine Hände, "Ja, Lynn?"

"Ich mag Max wirklich." sage ich aus dem Nichts heraus.

"Ich auch." merkt Kate mit einem lieben Lächeln an, welches bis an ihre Augen wächst.  _Ich kann schon an dem Lächeln sagen, dass das stimmt._

"Ich weiß, wie Mama und Papa, oder?" füge ich spielerisch hinzu.

Kate schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf, trotz der Versuche, es zu unterdrücken, "Nicht so ganz wie sie, hoffe ich, aber ja. Und merk dir, behalte es als ein Geheimnis. Nur zwischen uns beiden."

"Das werde ich."

Kate schaut zur Bank rüber, ihr Lächeln vergrößert sich, "Max sieht so aus, als würde sie demnächst einschlafen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es toll finden würde, wenn wir ihr das erlauben würden." Sie nimmt meine Hand und läuft mit mir zur Band. Unsere Arme schwingen hin und her und Kate summt dabei.

Etwas sagt mir, dass ich von jetzt an weitaus mehr von Max hören und sehen werde... und ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein.

* * *

**Ein paar Tage später - Strand - Kates Perspektive**

 Da die Wettervorhersage sonnig vorausgesagt hatte, nahm sich Max einen Tag frei und ich beendete meine Zeichnung für den Tag und wir gingen zum Strand.  _Zumindest dem, was man in Arcadia Bay als Strand bezeichnen kann._ Es zieht ein leichter kalter Wind durch die Luft. Seemöwen fliegen über unseren Köpfen, als wir Hand in Hand Barfuß den Strand entlangliefen. Ab und zu bleiben wir stehen und ich hebe eine Muschel auf oder Max macht ein schnelles Foto. Ein paar Krabben krabbeln vor uns zurück in das Meer. Die Wellen zerschellen an der Küste und das kalte schaumige Wasser fließt über unsere Füße.

Ohne Warnung kniet Max sich runter und spritzt etwas Wasser in mein Gesicht. Der Erfolg ihrer Mission zaubert ein freches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, "Erwischt."

"Alles klar, jetzt reicht's mir." krächze ich mit Rache im Sinn.

Sie rennt kichernd von mir weg. In zickzack Bewegungen bewegt sie sich über den Strand. Keiner von uns beiden ist besonders gelenkig, weswegen der ursprüngliche Schuss von Energie schnell wieder ausblüht. Schließlich lassen wir uns mit leichtem keuchen und kichern auf einen Haufen im Boden fallen.

"Autsch, war wohl nicht die intelligenteste Idee meines Lebens." murmelt Max vor sich hin als sie ihren Arm kratzt.

Ich nehme ihren Arm in meine Hand, schrubbe den Sand weg küsse auf die Stelle, an der sie sich gekratzt hat, "Besser?"

"Viel." Sie lächelt und legt eine Hand auf meine Wange. Ihr Blick verläuft in meinem, sanft und liebevoll.

"Jetzt hab ich Sand im Mund." merke ich halbherzig an.  _Wenn du zu einem Strand gehst, stehen die Chancen nicht schlecht, überall Sand hinzubekommen. Sogar in Orten, in denen du ihn nie vermuten würdest._

"Dabei kann ich helfen..." fügt Max mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Ihre blauen Augen leuchten vor Freude.

Ich rolle meine Augen, "Wenn du auch Sand in deinem Mund haben möchtest, schieß' los."

"Klar." Aus dem Nichts rollt mich Max auf meinen Rücken. Mein Schrei aus Überraschung bleibt mir im Hals stecken, als sie sich nach unten lehnt und mich küsst. Ohne es anzukämpfen, küsse ich zurück. Obwohl ich sie bereits vorher mehrmals geküsst habe, heute fühlt es sich... besonders an. Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass es dieses Mal spontaner war.  _Vielleicht fühle ich mich heute aber auch besonders sentimental._

Alls sie wegzieht, legt sie sich neben mir auf den Rücken. Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und lasse sie ineinanderfahren. Wir schauen zusammen in den Himmel. Mit einem lauten seufzen schaue ich den Wolken beim treiben und den Vögeln bein fliegen zu.

"Max..." sage ich irgendwann in sanftem Ton.

Sie dreht sich neugierig zu mir um, "Hmm?"

Ich drehe mich ebenfalls zu ihr, "Können wir nicht einfach... für immer hier liegenbleiben?"

Lächelnd spielt sie mit einem der Ringe an ihrem Finger, "Wir würden irgendwann hungrig werden. Was dann?"

"Immer dieses besserwisserisch sein." Ich rolle spielerisch mit den Augen, "Ich meine nicht _hier_ hier, Ich meinte, wie wir sind. Inhalt Ich möchte nicht dieses Gefühl verlieren. Niemals."

"Ich würde nichts lieber als das wollen." Max' stimme ist tief und rauchig als sie mit einen sanften Kuss gibt. Einen, den ich nur zu gerne erwidere.

Alles nur wegen eines zufälligen Besuchs in einem Tierladen. Sosehr ich die kleine liebe Alice auch liebe und sie für nichts in der Welt eintauschen würde, ist Max etwas weitaus besseres als ein Haustier. In diesem Moment, bekam ich unterbewusst eine Freundin, eine Vertraute... eine Liebhaberin. Etwas, von dem ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mal träumen konnte.

Ich bin der Meinung, das Leben funktioniert in komischen Art und Weisen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen! Ich werde mich demnächst wieder an die Chasefield fanfic machen. Stay tuned! :)


End file.
